Love doesn't die
by millimorphasis
Summary: Three years after their breakup Fiona and Adam decide to give it another go. Future fic. COMPLETE. I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI
1. The setup

Adam groaned as he turned over and hits the snooze button on his alarm clock. 'I don't want to go to work' he thought to himself. A few minutes later he slowly pushes himself out of bed and heads for the washroom. About half an hour later he's ready for work and leavES his apartment. He's wearing his baggy blue work long sleeved coveralls, since the weather was nice out instead of wearing them the usual way today he decides to leave the top down and tied the sleeves around his waist showing his black wifebeater.

For the past few years Adam's been working for a car dealership. He started there when he was around 17 in his junior year of high school just washing cars. After the breakup he really threw himself in to his work. Once the owner of the dealership saw his dedication he took a chance on the high schooler and started teaching him repairs and detailing which helped Adam work his way up to the service department.

At 8 am Adam drives up to work and parks in his usual spot. As he starts his everyday walk up to the front door he sees a beautiful new Bentley parked right at the entrance. Adam walks around the car admiring it before walking in to his job.

"Hi Adam, goodmorning" a voice calls out to him. He turns his head and says "goodmorning Denise" to the girl behind the front desk. He walks right back to his department and gets right to work. His boss, Charlie, comes over to him after a few minutes and says "hey I need you to change a headlight on that Bentley up front" then throws him a set of keys. Adam smiles an walks out of his department towards the front door.

Adam hits the unlock button on the cars remote. Before he has the chance to open the car door he hears "well well, how have you been?" He turns around to see Fiona's father looking right at him. "Mr. Coyne... wow. I've been ok sir, how are you?"  
"Never better son"  
"I'll be right back with your car sir, this should only take about 15 minutes. If you'd like you can go inside and have a cup of coffee or something"  
"No thanks, I have some business to attend to before I come back for the Bentley. I'll be back in around noon"  
"Ok, I'll make sure we will do a nice detailing for you" Adam says as he leans forward and shakes Mr. Coynes hand.

It had been about two years since Adam last saw Fiona and running in to her father brought all those feelings right back. He knew her father would tell her that he had run into Adam and he wondered what Fiona would say. Adam had changed a lot from the age of 17 to 19. He fully transitioned over to being male. With all of his surgeries out of the way he moved out to his own small apartment and was doing ok for himself. He had the confidence that he lacked in high school. Partially that was because of the MMA classes he started taking when he got fed up from the bullying. Physically how he looked finally matched what he felt like inside.  
Nowadays Adam would fill his time with those classes and work. He did use that as an excuse to keep busy. With Drew and Audra constantly trying to set him up on dates or questioning his personal life Adam just figured keeping busy would make them eventually stop asking.

Mr Coyne walks in to his condo to see Fiona at her laptop clearly talking to someone. "Sweetie, what have you done all morning?" he asks  
"Not much dad, just talking to clare on skype"  
"Do you have any plans for lunch?" he pressed "No none at all" she responds.  
"Why don't you let me take you to lunch?"  
"That'd be great dad, I'll be done in a minute, then I'll get ready."  
"Hurry, I have to pickup the Bentley in 10 minutes" he says to her with a smile.  
"Ok clare I have to go but if you get in touch with him can you call me?"  
"Sure" Clare responds hesitantly.  
"Please Clare, this is important"  
"I'll call you later on Fiona for sure"  
"Thanks" she says as she closes the laptop and gets ready for lunch.

-mmmmmm-

Fiona and her father catch a cab.  
During the ride to the dealership he turns to his daughter and asks "You came here looking for Adam didn't you sweetie?"  
"Yes... why do you ask?" Fiona questions with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Because I ran into him this morning at the dealership. That's why I asked you out to lunch"  
She let's out a nervous laugh. She did come to Canada looking for him but didn't expect to find him so quickly.  
Fiona pulls out her phone and texts clare. 'I found him'  
Clare quickly texts back 'k' Fiona can tell by the one letter text she received that clare isn't too happy with her looking for Adam. Clares been keeping Fiona updated about Adams surgeries and how he's been throughout the past two years.

Fiona knew that he took the breakup hard but didn't think Clare would be so uncomfortable with her talking to Adam. Clare knew that Fiona had been through quite a bit these past few years too. After breaking up with Adam she never really trusted anyone and dating wasn't of much interest. Until she met Bobby Beckonridge. On paper Bobby was everything she thought she wanted. Until he became abusive. Verbally and physically. Needless to say that relationship didn't last long. Fiona knew the moment she broke up with Bobby there was something she needed to do. She needed to find Adam. She always knew that Clare wouldn't give Adam any details on who she was dating therefore she knew that Adam had no idea about Bobby. Nor their court proceedings. Fiona wanted to tell Adam face to face instead of letting him find out from someone else. She still loved Adam and was coming home to find her prince.

When Mr. Coyne arrives at the dealership he sees Adam waiting for him out front. Knowing Adam hasn't seen him yet he tells Fiona  
"Why don't you go look at some of the new cars while I talk to him first?"  
"So does this mean I get my own Bentley today?" She playfully asks her father  
"We will see sweetie"

Adam spots Mr. Coyne walking over to him and has the keys ready for him. "Here you go Mr. Coyne, hope you are pleased with our service"  
He hands the keys to Mr. Coyne "Adam, I brought someone who wants to see you"  
"Who might that be?" Adam asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Fiona's looking at the Bentley's" he pauses for a moment noticing adam quickly looking over to the lot.  
"Go get her son" he says to adam while getting into his car.  
Adam feels frozen in place. He slides his hands into his pockets and looks back at Mr. Coyne who rolls down the window. Before adam can speak Mr. Coyne says  
"Oh, its about lunchtime right now and she must be hungry. You should probably get her something to eat" adam is speechless as Mr. Coyne drives off.


	2. Catching up

Fiona pays close attention to Tim while he carefully explains the safety features of the new 2011 Bentley.

"Dude you're not going to sell her a car so you might as well give up right now" says a familiar voice. She tears her eyes away from the car and turns her head to the left.

"Come on Adam, I'm just trying to make a sale. Stop stepping on my toes" Tim pleads

"Ok man, but she doesn't even drive so this is a lost cause" Adam responds

"Hi" Fiona says as she looks right at Adam Without giving Tim a chance to speak Adam quickly looks at Tim and says

"Tim meet the lovely Fiona Coyne..." Tim glares at Adam and before he can respond Adam cuts him off "my ex-girlfriend"

"Oh..." Tim responds. After a long pause he says "You know I think I hear the boss calling me. I should go. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Coyne"

"Likewise" Fiona says with a smile.

She looks at Adam taking in all the differences. She wasn't sure if it was possible but it seemed like he was sexier than ever. His left arm was tattooed from the shoulder to the elbow. He was taller, his hair was shorter, his voice was deeper and he had some stubble on his chin. Despite all of his changes there was no mistaking those big baby blue eyes of his. Which still gave her that same puppy dog look. She loved the feeling of his glare. It was like there was noone else on this earth but her. Needless to say Adam could look at her all day. He flirted with his eyes for a moment.

After a long silence Adam let's out a "Hi"  
"You look... different" Fiona mumbles "Is that a good thing?" Adam questioned

"You definitely look good" she responds with a chuckle

"Thanx" he says with a shy smile "You know, I think your dad set me up. He said I should take you to lunch... unless _you _planned this" he says questionably

"I didn't plan it, but I won't say no if you're inviting me to lunch" she says with a huge grin.  
"Let me go grab my keys" Adam takes two steps and turns back around "and don't talk to Tim" he jokes. They both laugh as Adam casually walks off.

Adam grabs his keys and walks back to Fiona smiling the entire time. 'I can't believe her dad set me up. Well I owe him one that's for sure. Damn she looks beautiful. Ok Adam calm down, don't stare' he thought to himself. He did his best to not show how excited he was to see her. All he wanted to do was pull her in to his arms and hold her close but he knew this wasn't the time nor place. He also didn't want to overstep or jump to conclusions on why she was here.

When he reaches Fiona he escorts her to his car and opens the door for her. She settles in. Adam gets into the car and starts it. "So how long are you here for?" Adam questions

"The summer. I just finished up school and wanted to take some time for me before starting my clothing line" she answers

"I'm glad to hear your plans worked out for you" Adam says sincerely.

"What about you Adam? What are your plans? Did you continue your schooling?" She questions already knowing the answer. Clare had clued her in on Adam not going to university.  
"I never really had a plan. I just kind of go with the flow. I like my job, why change?"  
"So this is it for you? You're going to work for the dealership for the rest of your life?" Fiona asks immediately regretting her tone

"Why not?" He responds without any difference in his voice.  
"I was just curious... so, you're ... bigger" she says nervously while looking at his arm from the passenger seat.  
"Yeah I work out a lot"  
"Seems to be a whole lot" she giggles

"Fiona Coyne, are you flirting with me?" He asks flashing her those eyes

"And what if I am?" She answers Adam doesn't respond but just smiles wide

"We're here" he says.

-mmmmm-

Sitting at the table across from Adam has Fiona a bit nervous. 'When did the tables turn?' She thought. She had always found it to be so cute that Adam had this shyness about him but never would've believed one day he'd have the same affect on her.

Adam breaks the silence

"You remember this place?"

"Our first anniversarry. I wouldn't forget it." She quickly responds.

"I come here for lunch all the time" he tells her She quickly changes the subject after recognizing the hurt look on his face as he looks down towards the menu

"So... Clare tells me you've done well for yourself"  
"What exactly has Clare told you?" Adam questions fearing the worst

"Well, she said you moved out of your parent's house. She said that you're working... and that you finished your... transition"

"Yup, I'm all man now" he says in a joking tone with that signature Adam smile.  
"How does it feel Adam?" She asked looking down at the table

"Freeing. I mean, I finally feel... right" She can't help but smile when he speaks, he looks so content and happy.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did" she jokes

"No, come on, I'm curious. Are you seeing anyone? I mean... I'm sure Tim would like to know" he says jokingly

"Then tell Tim it's none of his business"

"What if I'm asking?" He pressed giving her that look that she can't resist

"I'm single, what about you Mr. Torres?"

"I haven't had a serious girlfriend in years Fi" he responds


	3. Unexpected visitor

Later on that night Fiona is sitting on the sofa at her condo watching a movie. She is looking directly at the tv but isn't really paying attention. All she can think of is how confident and handsome Adam has gotten. Fiona always thought he was attractive but he just seemed so different. He had grown up. She is glowing at the thought of him. When she hears a knock at the door that interrupts her thoughts. She gets up and opens the door.  
To her surprise Holly J is standing in the hallway

"And when were you going to tell me you were here?" Holly J jokes  
"I'm so sorry" Fiona squeels as she practically jumps on to Holly J for a hug  
"Oh now you're excited to see me!" she responds with sarcasm "I had to hear from Declan!" Holly J scolds  
"Holly J, please don't be upset. I had something I had to do then I was going to call you" Fiona pleads  
"No worries. I'm not upset but can I come in?" Holly J questions Fiona chuckles and let's Holly J in to the condo. They have a seat on the sofa and Fiona turns off the tv.

"Declan told me everything, How's Adam?" Holly J asks with a grin  
"What? I can't believe he told you!" Fiona says  
"He's my husband, he tells me everything" Holly J smirks  
"Ew, I don't need to know what it is you're thinking. So I'll be changing the subject" Fiona laughs then continues "yes I saw Adam. Believe it or not dad was the one who ran into him and set up a lunch for us"  
"Oh that was very sneaky, even for him. What are you planning?" Holly J questions  
"I just want to spend some time with him. I really miss him Holly J" Fiona says with a sad look on her face.  
"How does he feel about that? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but it's been a long time don't you think?" Holly J pressed  
"He was happy to see me if that's what you're asking" Fiona responds with sarcasm.

She knew Holly J worried about her. Especially when it came to Adam. Even though she was at her happiest when they were together. It was a possibility that too much time had passed for them to be able to re-ignite their spark. They had both grown in to adulthood and had changed some. However Fiona really had hope that Adam wanted to give it another shot. She was convinced that Adam was her prince. Convincing Holly J would prove difficult but Fiona was up for the challenge.

Fiona and Holly J talked for a while. She told Holly J all about their afternoon together. When Fiona remembered she took a picture of them on her phone earlier that day at lunch.

"Do you want to see how much Adam has changed?" She questions  
"Sure, let's take a look" Holly J responds Fiona pulls out her phone and pulls up the picture. She then hands Holly J the phone smiling wide the entire time.  
"Wow, you two look... really really good together" Holly J says.  
"Thank you!" Fiona replies excitedly  
"You're phone just vibrated, I think you have a message" Holly J says while handing the phone back to Fiona

She takes a look at her inbox.

From: Adam Torres 'Busy tomorrow night?'


	4. The chemistry is still there

Fiona's face lit up at the sight of the text. Holly J immediately knew who it was from.  
"What did Adam text you?"  
"He asked if I had plans for tomorrow night" she responds.

'Tell Tim I'm not interested' Fiona texts Adam back jokingly

"He moves quickly doesn't he?" Holly J says with a smile  
"I swear it was like we were in high school all over again during our lunch. I mean our chemistry was still there. We were just as comfortable with each other. Why shouldn't we see where this goes tomorrow night?" Fiona asks  
"I'm just looking out for you. After all that you've gone through lately do you really think going after Adam this quickly is the smart thing to do?" Holly J pressed  
"Thanks for telling me exactly where you stand" Fiona stated with a hint of anger in her voice  
"Fiona, all I'm saying is be careful. If it doesn't work out he could end up hurt too, and I know you don't want to see him hurt." Holly J pleads  
"I just want to spend some time with him" Fiona replies

At that moment her phone vibrates and she lites up yet again knowing it's Adam

Inbox From: Adam Torres 'Haha, can we hang out?'

'Of course we can, I was just joking' she responds

'Tim will be crushed but I'll break it to him gently. Haha. How does dinner sound?' He texts

'Only if you're cooking me one of your famous Torres family dishes' she texts back.

'Deal' Adam agrees

-mmmmmmmm-

Adam and Eli are hanging out at Adam's condo.

"Dude she wants me to cook her dinner" Adam complains  
"And you have a problem with this why?" Eli questions when he looks up from his drawing.

Eli has been working as a comic book artist and only agreed to come over to hang with Adam as long as he could get some work out of the way while visiting.

"I'm just kind of nervous. I mean it's been years... and what if she wants to fool around? I mean we will be alone if I cook for her. I just thought I'd have more time before being alone with her." Adam asks  
"Are you seriously complaining and panicking about possibly getting Fiona in bed? Dude, am I talking to the same Adam I've always known?" Eli pauses for a moment then says "listen, if you're not ready to go there maybe you should just be honest. It's Fiona of all people. She's not going to judge you"  
"Good point" Adam says

-mmmmmm-

It's Saturday afternoon and Adam's sitting at his kitchen counter trying to figure out what to cook for Fiona for dinner. 'I could make pasta... no, she probably has that all the time. Ok, she wants a Torres family dish. Hmm. Bistec con tostones? Damn, I'd have to call mom and ask how to make the tostones. Yeah, I don't need to have that conversation right now before figuring out where this is going. Or better yet, I'll ask Drew. Yeah, he won't ask too many questions right now. I'll just tell him I have a date. That'll work'

Adam calls Drew and gets a quick recipe from him. To his surprise Drew didn't ask any questions. Drew seemed to be busy which worked out in Adam's favor.

'I got a signature Torres dish picked out for tonight. Do you have any requests for dessert?' Adam texts Fiona without thinking of the double meaning those words could have

Fiona receives the text and quickly texts back 'flan would be great'

'Done. What are you up to right now?' He texts

'I'm on skype, I was talking to Clare but she just signed off. Why don't you join me on skype?' she responds

Adam quickly turns on his laptop and signs on.

"Adam do you ever wear a real shirt?" She laughs as soon as she sees him on her screen.

* * *

Note: I just had to take a minute to say thank you to all those who have left reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys like my story.

Also a special THANK YOU goes out to Lovinlife18 for reviewing more than one chapter. You totally made my day.

And another special THANK YOU goes out to Bandbabe for giving me some constructive critisicm.


	5. skype

"Sorry I'll grab a shirt" Adam says suddenly feeling self concious  
"I was joking. You don't have to do that. It just seems like you like showing off those arms" Fiona responds

She liked seeing him in wifebeaters. Back when they dated he had always covered up. It was a change she didn't expect but Fiona wasn't complaining. He wasn't comfortable back then because of the body he was born in. Now that he had his surgeries Adam was comfortable with himself and no longer put much thought into covering up.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled  
"Yes I'm sure. You look good. Very good actually" she blushed.  
Seeing her blush made him blush in return  
"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you" Adam says sincerely "you still look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you"  
"I will never get tired of hearing that from you Adam" Fiona replies  
"I'll never get tired of looking at you" he says "Stop it Adam, you're making me blush like crazy"  
"That's not a bad thing...You're gorgeous and you know it" Adam says with a smile  
"ok, cassanova. What's for dinner?" Fiona questions with a laugh  
"Bistec con tostones. Its a steak and plantain dish. I think you will enjoy it. I'm pretty sure my mom made it for you once" he explains  
"How is your mom?" She asks "Mom's doing good" he quickly responds  
"There's more behind that answer isn't there?" She pressed Adam looks away then replies  
"I haven't told her I saw you. She's going to flip out, I know it"  
"There's nothing to go crazy about Adam. We are just hanging out" she says carefully  
"I'll be sure to tell her that. You know how she is though. Sometimes there's no talking to that woman" he responds  
"Yes I do remember that!... remember the 'sex talk' she had with us that one time?" She questions  
"Oh my god, don't remind me!" He exclaims "it was embarassing enough that she was having 'the talk' with me but she just felt the need to have you there too! Truthfully I was so embarassed I couldn't face her for a while" he continued  
"Well we were having sex Adam. We didn't exactly hide it. I mean we tried..." she let's out a chuckle "but she almost walked in on us a few times. She wasn't dumb. She knew what was going on" Fiona explains  
"You weren't exactly quiet you know. She knew what was going on because she heard you" Adam replies laughing  
"Did she tell you that?" She questions  
"Actually she did. I just didn't want you to be quiet In the future so I didn't say anything" he says with a huge grin on his face  
"Oh that's evil" she says with a partial smile  
"Come on Fi, I had my girlfriend moaning my name at the top of her lungs. What guy in their right mind would tell her to stop. I didn't care who heard" Adam admits

Fiona felt the sexual tension between them, even over skype. She enjoyed it and liked the feeling of knowing Adam was worked up too. His face looked flushed. She could see the small beads of sweat on his forehead and decided to tease him a little.

"Is it getting hot over there?" She teases  
"I don't think you could even imagine how hot it is over here" he replies  
"Take off your shirt" she demands  
Adam quickly complies and removes his shirt. Fiona smiles wide at the sight of his bare chest. He was so sculpted and defined. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
"Stand up, I want to see as much of you as I can" she tells him  
"Well there's certain things I won't show you over skype" he replies

While standing up showing her his stomach. Her eyes were glued to the screen. His abs were perfectly defined. She could tell that Adam had put a lot of work in to the body he has now. She feels her knees get weak and realizes she's soaking wet over just the sight of Adam. 'I can't do this over skype' she thinks to herself 'i can hang on until after dinner right? Dinner's only a few hours away. I have to stop this right now'

While standing he glances over at the clock over his stove and sees they've been on skype for quite some time. He still hasn't gotten the ingredients to make dinner but he's in no rush to end the conversation with Fiona, especially not at this point. 'I wonder how far I can get' he thinks.

"Why don't you take your top off?" He grins while asking  
"Sorry Adam I have to go get ready for dinner" she replies and quickly signs off of skype leaving Adam hard and confused.  
"Are you serious! What the fuck?" Adam said out loud.


	6. Dinner

Adam paces around his apartment. He's wearing a cream colored button down shirt with a light brown sweater buttoned up over it. He has on khaki pants and brown dressy shoes. His facial hair is neatly trimmed and he has his short hair combed in to a small faux hawk. Adam looks at himself in the mirror 'I hope I look ok. What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if she doesn't like the food? ... damn it I'm panicking. Breathe Adam breathe. I wonder why she just signed off on me earlier. Did I do something wrong? Ugh I have to relax'

His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. Adam opens the door with a smile on his face  
"Hi" he says to Fiona  
"Hi" she says in return  
He looks her up and down as she passes him when coming in to his apartment. Her scent is intoxicating to him. When she passed he breathed her in.  
She's wearing a pretty blue strapless dress that comes down to mid-thigh and Her hair is down. Adam's eyes are drawn straight to her chest. He manages to tear his eyes away once he realizes she's noticed.  
"Oh, sorry" he says without looking her in the eye  
She laughs "it's ok. You didn't get a good look this afternoon so I understand"  
"Well now that you bring it up I have to ask. What the hell was that?" He asks  
"I wasn't ready to be naked on skype. I would prefer to do that in person" she teases  
"You had me so..." he laughs  
"Hard?" She quickly asks cutting him off  
"Yeah" he smiles  
"I was pretty turned on too" she grins and gives him a seductive look.  
Adam can't keep his eyes off of her. He has been wanting her all day. He can feel the warmth of her body close to his as he leads her over to the kitchen table. The closeness is like torture for him. Adam manages to control himself throughout dinner. He makes casual conversation but all he can think about is tearing off her dress.  
"Are you going to give me a tour of your apartment?" she asks after dinner again giving him that seductive look.  
"Sure" he says getting up from the table "it's a small apartment so this will be a quick tour" he jokes  
Adam walks her through the kitchen, then the living room, back through the dining room and to the washroom. He saves the bedroom for last. Adam reaches for her hand while he walks on her left side. She turns to face him and pulls her hand away. Adam ignores this and opens the bedroom door.  
He escorts her in and says "this is the room where no magic happens"  
"What does that mean?" She questions  
"I was just joking but yeah, I ... uh... I haven't had sex.. since.. well since you" he responds

Fiona immediately realizes this means Adam hasn't had sex since his surgeries. She assumed Adam would have at least slept with one girl after his transition. She figured he would be eager to try out his new body. This made Fiona happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that he didn't want to sleep with another girl yet sad that she had hurt him knowing that the reason he didn't want to sleep with another girl was because he still loved her.  
"Really?" She pressed  
"Yup" he replies without meeting her eyes  
"Did you date at all?" She asks  
"I went on a few blind dates but that was just to make my mom and Drew happy. After we broke up, I wasn't the same. I mean yeah I was depressed but those two were determined to get me back in to the dating world. There was never anyone I was interested in honestly." Adam replies  
"I'm sorry Adam"  
"It's fine, you had to follow your dream Fi. Look at you now. You're exactly on track to achieving your goals" he says  
"No Adam. We shouldn't have broken up. I just didn't know how to deal with your jealousy. It was new to me" Fiona says  
"It was one thing to know guys were flirting with you but it was another entirely to see these guys all over your facerange page commenting and you responding. I blew up. There isn't a day that's gone by that I haven't regretted it" Adam admits  
Adam turns to face her. By this time they've sat down on the bed. He looks deeply in to her eyes. She licks her lips. Adam takes that as the ok and leans in to kiss her. Fiona turns her head to avoid the kiss.  
"Ok Fi, you're giving me mixed signals here" Adam says into her neck

She knew she had to tell Adam about Bobby now before getting physical with Adam. 'What if I panic and make him suddenly stop. He's going to question me' she thinks.

"I have to tell you something"  
"Is something wrong?" Adam questions  
He can see the tears in her eyes. Immediately Adam wraps his arms around her and holds her close  
"I dated someone else after you. He was awful. You're it for me Adam" she confessed  
"Is that all?" He questions with a chuckle "why are you crying over that?"  
"Adam, Bobby was abusive" she responds  
She felt Adam's body tense up at her words.  
"What do you mean exactly?" Adam questions with anger in his voice  
"He would hit me" she mumbles  
"I'll kill him" he growls quickly jumping up out of the bed.  
Adam opens his closet door and pulls out a black suitcase and throws it on to the bed.  
"What are you doing!" Fiona screams  
"I'm serious. I'm flying out to New York and I'm going to kill him!" He responds  
"No please just stop" Fiona pleads as she grabs his hands to stop him from packing.  
"Why didn't you call me sooner! Or come find me? He hit you Fiona!" Adam yells  
"Ok, let me explain. I pressed charges and we will be going to court soon. The last thing I need right now is for you to go put your hands on him" she begs

Adam paces his room for a bit while Fiona sits back down on the bed. She watches him for about 5 minutes.  
"Are you ever going to come sit down?" She asks  
He takes a deep breath and sits down next to her. Fiona grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. In her mind the silence was to much to bear. Just as she was about to speak Adam breaks the silence  
"I won't fly out there, but if I ever run into this guy I will beat his ass"  
"Please Adam, I don't want you to fight" she begs  
"Its only considered a fight if he can hit me back Fi" he replies

Fiona knew from seeing Adam's mma trophies when she first walked in that Adam could definitely hurt Bobby badly. That was something new she didn't expect from Adam. It had been quite a long time since she last saw him but from what she remembered Adam never backed down from a fight. Even if he didn't stand a chance. Which was always the case back then. She knew Adam's temper, she knew if he ever did run into Bobby there would be an altercation. As much as she hated to admit it, she found it sexy that Adam was willing to drop everything to defend her. She never felt safer than when in Adam's arms. Now that Adam was in protective mode and was physically intimidating to other guys she knew there was no way she would ever be physically hurt again. By Bobby or anyone else.  
"You're sexy when you're mad you know" she admits  
"Does this mean you're finally going to kiss me?" He questions  
Fiona grabs Adam by the collar of his shirt, pulls him close and gently touches her lips to his. Adam immediately grabs her by her hips and intensifies the kiss. He has been wanting her all day. She wanted him just as bad. Fiona starts to unbutton Adam's sweater...

* * *

Note: For those who don't know "mma" means mixed martial arts, yup that means Adam is a fighter!


	7. Adam's bedroom

Note: We finally reached the 'm' rating territory... enjoy!

* * *

'Can she be any sexier right now?' Adam thinks to himself as he continues passionately kissing Fiona.

Fiona pulls away from the kiss for a moment to finish removing Adam's shirt. She runs her hands down his bare chest. Adam closes his eyes to fully take in the moment.

"How does that feel?" She questions biting her lower lip  
Adam pauses for a moment  
"Unbelievable" he mumbles without opening his eyes.

She remembers how sensitive he always was with that area of his body. Now she could fully explore him without him being so insecure.  
Fiona gently kisses him. Adam quickly intensifies the kiss when his tongue brushes her bottom lip. They continue to passionately kiss as Fiona leans back and he follows. Now that they are laying down Adam places his left leg between hers and grabs her right leg behind the knee pulling it up then running his hand up her thigh up to her ass underneath her dress. A moan escapes her mouth as Adam begins to nibble her neck. Fiona pulls him closer and runs her left hand up his back in to his hair. She balls up a fist in his hair when she feels him hook his finger tips in to the band of her panties and start to pull them off. With the other hand she digs her fingernails in to his shoulder.  
Fiona almost forgot how passionate Adam could be with her. She missed his touch. He was so gentle yet assertive with her. He knew exactly where and how to touch her to drive her wild.  
With her left hand still in his hair she pulls his face away and looks him deep in his big blue eyes

"I missed you" Fiona says  
"I missed you more"

Adam still had her panties in his hand, he tosses them aside and rolls over so that Fiona is now on top of him. He starts unzipping her dress while she lays on top of him. She shivers at the touch of his cold hand on her back. She sits up and Adam pulls her dress up over her head then tosses it aside. Adam then lays back down on the bed and looks at Fiona with an intense glare. Adam puts his hands on her hips as she straddles him. He cannot stop looking at her naked body over him.  
Fiona looks down at his eyes. She gives him her sexy look and grins as she grabs at his pants. She slowly undoes the zipper. Fiona was eager to see what Adam was now working with and she knew he was just as eager to show her. Just as she got his pants off Adam grabs her and kisses her deeply then in one swoop he spins her around and lands on top of her naked body. Adam can hardly wait as he pulls his boxers off and situates himself in between her thighs.  
She can sense his nervousness as he looks in to her eyes. She puts her hands on both sides of his face

"Are you nervous?" She questions  
"Yeah" he responds  
"Don't be, it's just me" she assures him  
At that moment Adam reaches down and guides himself in to her. They both let out a groan while he pushes inside. To Fiona it feels like Adam's new addition was specially designed for her, he fit snugly inside and she was seeing stars.

Adam couldn't believe how wet she was. She obviously wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. The way her body hugged his member made him have to slow down because he knew he was about to burst.

Fiona wraps her legs around Adam's waist. Adam grinds his pelvis on to her sensitive wetness.  
Adam presses his forehead to hers and whispers "I'm not gonna last long Fi"  
Hearing this turned Fiona on and she felt her climax coming up fast.  
"I'm almost there... don't stop" she begs "uuuuuuhhhhhh Adaaaaam" Fiona screams out as she climaxes

He feels her body shivering and he stops his movements for a moment to kiss her neck. He then uses his hands to push himself up and hold himself there as if he was doing a push-up. Supporting his weight with his arms he starts slowly and gently moving his hips. The sensation he feels when pushing deep in to Fiona is too much for Adam and he quickly explodes.  
Adam closes his eyes tightly as he tries to control his arms that want to just give out under him during his orgasm. This was his first time after his new addition and he wasn't prepared for the intensity of being inside Fiona. Adam pulls out and brings his body down next to her. She cuddles up on to his chest and he wraps his arm around her body.  
The minutes pass when Fiona breaks the silence

"Can you get a blanket?" She asks  
"Oh yeah" he responds with a groggy voice  
"Were you falling asleep?" She questions  
"I was comfortable" he chuckles while getting up to grab a blanket from the floor. While in the moment they didn't realize that they had thrown pillows and sheets from the bed all over the room. Adam quickly comes over to the bed and lays back down in the same position they were laying in before. He wraps both arms around her and holds her tightly as he pulls the blanket over them.  
Fiona was on cloud nine. Between the mindblowing sex and his warm body holding her close she couldn't help but grin. She had Adam back in her life and she wasn't going to let him slip away.

"I bet my neighbors heard you" he jokes breaking the silence  
"As long as they don't tell your mother I think we are good" she jokes in return

At that moment Adam's phone which was on the nightstand on the charger begins to ring.  
"Speak of the devil... that's her ringtone" he complains


	8. Mom's calling

Adam let's the phone ring for a while  
"You know if you don't pick up the phone she will keep calling" Fiona says  
"Ugh" Adam sighs and grabs the phone

"Hi mom" he says  
"How come I had to hear from Drew that you're on a date? What are you hiding Adam?" She questions loudly  
"I'm not hiding anything mom" he complains  
"So why didn't you tell me?" She asks  
"Because it was kind of a last minute thing" he explains  
"You should've told me Adam" Audra says with a stern tone  
"I AM AN ADULT, I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Adam yells

Adam immediately regrets yelling but his emotions had been all over the place today. He really just didn't want to deal with his mother's over protective ways at the moment. He knew she worried about him. Everything she's ever done that he found overbearing he knew was for his own good. However after moving out he thought she would back off a little. That was not the case. She called everyday to make sure he would eat enough, or to remind him to do his laundry. She continued to be very involved in his life. If he was going to start seeing Fiona again he knew she'd find out, how soon was the only question.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" he explains  
"We will talk tomorrow" she quickly responds and hangs up on Adam. He put the phone back on the nightstand.

He knew he hurt his mother's feelings but he knew if he explained that it was Fiona that he was with she would go crazy. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

"She's upset because you didn't tell her you were having dinner with someone?" Fiona asks  
"You remember how she is. She's overly protective. I know she means well but I'm grown. I don't need her stepping in between us right now" Adam responds  
"She hates me?" Fiona questions  
"She doesn't hate you. She's just going to worry, I went through a lot after we broke up that's all" Adam assures her  
"Adam, I will do whatever it takes to get back in her good graces" Fiona says as they both fall asleep.

-mmmmmmm-

Adam wakes up pretty early. He throws on some basketball shorts and goes right to the washroom. After washing up he heads for the kitchen. Adam then starts on breakfast. He loved cooking for Fiona, he enjoyed watching her taste foods that were new to her. He liked the fact that his family recipes were foods that she was unfamiliar with. This morning he decides to make huevos con chorizo. He intentionally left the bedroom door open so that the smell of breakfast would wake her up.  
As he's adding the meat into the pan there's a knock at the door. He didn't expect company but quickly walked to the door and opened it.  
"

Shit" is all that he could say when he saw who was at his door.  
"Adam I do not care how old you are you will not use that language around me!" Audra says with a stern tone  
"I'm sorry I just didn't expect you, especially not this early in the morning" he explains  
"Well you were up early enough to make breakfast so I assume I'm not too early" Audra replies as she walks in to the apartment.  
"Mom, this is just a really bad time" he says to his mother  
"Why?" She questions  
"Um, I still... kinda have ... company" Adam answers  
"You're date spent the night?" She asks  
"Yeah" he replies without meeting her eyes.

Adam walks over to the stove and attends to the breakfast he was cooking 'please don't wake up' he thinks to himself.  
Right at that moment Fiona comes walking in to the kitchen wrapped in the bed sheet  
"something smells good" Fiona says as she looks up to see the horrified look on Adam's face  
"This was your date!" Audra yells  
"Oh my god, Mrs. Torres I'm so sorry, let me go put on some clothes" Fiona manages to choke out while hurrying back in to the bedroom and closing the door.  
"This explains everything. The change in your behavior is because of her. You never hide things from me Adam, and she spent the night." Audra accuses  
"Please mom, we just missed each other. Don't hate her please" Adam begs  
"I can't even talk to you right now. However... I DO WANT TO TALK TO HER!" Audra yells  
"Please, do not mess this up for me" Adam says very seriously as he looks his mother right in the eyes  
"Do you remember what happened three years ago?" She asks  
"Yes I do, and it won't happen again" he replies

Fiona walks back in to the kitchen wearing her dress from last night.  
"I want to have a talk with you Fiona, but I don't want my son to be present. Do you have a moment to step outside with me?" Audra questions  
"Yes of course" Fiona replies. Fiona looks over at Adam with a puzzled face.  
"I'm making us breakfast Fi, when you're done talking please come back inside to eat.. please" he requests  
"I will" she smiles.

Fiona and Audra walk out of the apartment.  
"I will keep this short" Audra pauses "I do not dislike you. I liked seeing my son happy with you" she says with tears in her eyes.  
Fiona is floored. This is not what she expected to hear from his mother. She always assumed Adam's mother didn't particularly like her.

"When you two broke up it shattered Adam. He wouldn't leave his room when he wasn't working or at school. His temper got out of control. He continued to lash out at everyone. Then after the surguries he started these martial arts classes. All he wanted to do was fight, he was angry all of the time Fiona. Then he left my house to get away from ME" she confesses  
"I don't think he left to get away from you" Fiona says  
"Yes he did, I know I was suffocating him but I was so scared for him, if it wasn't for Eli and Clare I don't know where Adam would be right now... Fiona, please do not hurt my son again" she cries.  
Fiona felt terrible, she suffered from the breakup too but it seemed like Adam took it worse. This broke her heart, and to see his mother crying over it intensified the pain.  
"I never intended to hurt him, but I promise you. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he never hurts again Mrs. Torres. He's my prince." Fiona says while tears well up in her eyes.  
Audra recognizes Fiona's sincerity and leans over and hugs her.  
"I missed having you around Fi" Audra confesses.  
"I missed you too" Fiona smiles.  
"Now go before your breakfast gets cold" Audra demands


	9. Breakfast

Fiona comes back into Adam's apartment as he just finished breakfast. He puts the plates on the table and has a seat

"So what's the damage?" Adam asks  
"she doesn't hate me" Fiona responds smiling  
Adam has a puzzled look on his face.  
"What do you mean by that?" He questions  
"She just asked me not to hurt you... then she told me she missed me and hugged me" she replies  
"Are we talking about the same Audra Torres?" He jokes  
"But there are some things she told me that I want to talk to you about though." Fiona says walking towards the table  
"Why don't you get more comfortable and change in to one of my t-shirts then sit down to eat and we will talk? ... deal?" He asks handing her one of his t-shirts  
"Ok..." she says hesitantly "but only because this isn't breakfast attire" she adds

She comes back in to the room wearing his t-shirt and sits at the table with him.  
Adam looks at her with lust in his eyes. There was something about her wearing just his t-shirt that turned him on. As much as he wanted to just rip the shirt off of her he decides to let her eat first.

"What do you want to talk to me about" he questions with food in his mouth  
"Something your mom told me" she pauses "she told me that you have anger issues" she continues

"I don't have anger issues" he cuts her off "let me explain... I knew she was going to do this. Look, 3 years ago yes I was angry. I didn't know what to do with myself so yeah I got in to some fights. Then I started mma classes and I let all my anger and frustrations out there. She didn't like it because I would get bruises and cuts here and there" he says  
"That doesn't sound so bad" Fiona says  
"It doesn't stop there... about 6 months ago I got into another fight but this time I seriously injured the guy.  
Now it wasn't my fault, this guy kept coming after me and I just snapped. He thought I was messing around with his girlfriend and kept on pushing the issue everytime he saw me. Of course my mom flips out because I had to get some stitches on my hands and he ended up in the hospital with a concussion" He confesses  
"Adam I don't like this" Fiona admits  
"Eli and Clare made me take some anger management classes. So... yeah" he says  
"Well what was that last night when you yelled at your mom over the phone?" She questions  
Adam looks down at the table and puts his fork down  
"Look, after what you told me last night about 'whats his name' my anger was at a high yes, and I went a little crazy but don't you think I had good reason?" He asks  
"Yes but..."  
Adam cuts her off

"But what Fi?" He cuts her off with frustration in his voice  
"I just don't want to repeat what I just went through with Bobby" she admits "I saw a side to you yesterday I never saw before. You can get a bit scary Adam"  
Adam comes over to Fiona and kneels down next to her chair

"You know I would never put my hands on you like that right?" He questions as he puts his hands in to hers.  
"I know, it's just me I guess. I'm panicking over nothing. I know you would never hurt me. I'm just still scared. Just please don't fight anymore." She begs  
"Ok I won't 'fight' anymore" he answers using his fingers as quotation marks around the word fight

Fiona didn't catch on to what he meant so she leans over and kisses him.  
Adam quickly puts his left hand on her thigh and starts moving it upward towards her panties  
"Right now?" She asks  
"Hey I've got 3 years to make up for" he smiles  
"Yes you do Mr. Torres" Fiona grins

Adam lifts Fiona up and lays her down on the sofa.. He keeps eye contact with her while sliding her panties off. Adam bites his bottom lip. Fiona cannot take her eyes off of him. He kneels in between her ankles and kisses the tip of her knee. Then works his way up her thigh kissing every inch. He reaches the top of her inner thigh when she puts her hand on to the top of his head and leads him the rest of the way. Adam couldn't wait and gently attacks her wet entrance. He wraps his arms under her thighs to get a better grip on her. Fiona moans loudly in pleasure which makes Adam grin. Everytime she tries to grind her hips he tightens his grip around her thighs holding her in to place.  
"Adam that feels sooooo good" she moans loudly  
He knew she was close to reaching the finish line so he increased his tongues movements. He felt her legs immediately tense up and felt the hot wetness all over his mouth. He continued for a moment longer but he knew she had climaxed. Adam then moves up her body and kisses her neck.

"Can I get inside you?" He whispers in to her ear  
"Mmm yes" she moans  
Adam didn't waste any time, he pushed his shorts down and grabbed his member, he was just about to guide himself in to her when she grabbed his hand. Adam paused and looked in to her eyes confused.  
"Let me" she whispered grabbing his hardness.  
This got Adam hot. She slid her hands up and down his shaft before guiding him inside. Adam tried to control his groan but the groan still escaped his mouth loudly.  
"Come on, give it to me" she begged

He held his body up with his arms again. This gave Fiona the perfect excuse to run her hands down his chest and abs. He started slowly but quickly increased his speed. Their bodies worked in rhythm. She gave back just as good as she got. Adam was determined to last longer than he did last night but he would have to work hard to achieve that because her tight wet folds had him close to climax. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later when he felt her body tense again so he deepened his stroke and let himself explode in to her. This time he let himself fall on to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moaned very loudly "mmmmm Fiona"

"You're body is amazing" Fiona admits  
"Yours is phenomenal" he replies smiling widely  
Adam kisses her gently. She pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss.  
"Does this mean you're officially my princess again?" Adam questions while pulling away from the kiss.  
"Yes prince Adam. I am all yours" she answers


	10. Road trip

It had been almost a month, Fiona and Adam were on top of the world. She had been staying with him at his apartment. His family had accepted her right back just as if she never left. Fiona even reconnected with Clare and Eli.  
With the trial coming up Adam proposed the idea of him taking some time off of work and driving them down to New York so he could be there to support her throughout the trial. Fiona hesitantly agreed, she wasn't sure how long she could sit in a car but agreed to it anyway because of how badly Adam wanted to drive there.

"Did you remember everything?" He asked while he stuffed her suitcase in to the trunk.  
"Yes, did you bring the snacks?" She asks in return  
"Yeah" he chuckles  
Fiona was wearing a short pink dress with black stilletos that matched her purse.  
As she slid on her sunglasses Adam turn to her  
"You're seriously wearing that for a car trip?" He asks  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She questions  
"Nothing at all" he laughs  
Adam opens the car door for her and she settles in.  
Adam took pride in his car, it was his first purchase with his own money. It was a 2010 Chevy Camaro, it was black with a black leather interior. He loved it and spent tons of time maintaining it.  
Fiona brought a few fashion magazines in case she got bored on the way.  
A few hours into the trip she puts the magazine down.

"You know you look sexy behind the wheel of this car" she confesses  
"Do you say that to all of your drivers Ms. Coyne?" He jokes  
"Only the ones that look like you" she grins

Fiona undoes her seatbelt then undoes Adams.

"What are you doing?" He questions  
"Just drive" she responds while hopping over on to Adam's lap and straddles him.

He slows down his speed but follows her directions.  
Adam keeps his face over her shoulder so he can see the road. At this point Adam is glad he chose to tint the windows in the car so no one can see inside.  
Fiona's kissing and nibbling his neck. She slides her left hand down his chest and abs. When she reaches his pants he moans right in to her ear. She reaches in to his pants and to her surprise he was already hard for her.

"Don't stop driving" she demands  
"Ok" he responds  
She slides her panties over and lowers herself on to him.  
"Fi I don't know if I can do this" he says in between groans  
"Shut up and drive Adam" she demands

Adam didn't know what got in to Fiona but he was loving it. He did his best to focus on the road as she was grinding her hips on to him. It was tough but he managed to stay in his lane at a normal speed. Fiona dug her fingernails in to his shoulders as her body tensed up and she releases on to him.  
She moans his name out loudly, with the small space of being inside the car the sounds seems 10 times louder and this begins to push Adam over the edge. He feels it coming and pulls over to the side of the road. He wraps both arms around her waist and pushes her down futher onto his shaft then releases into her. Fiona plays with his hair as he rides out the aftershocks. After a few moments he releases his grip and leans back in to his seat. Fiona kisses him gently on the lips. Adam keeps his eyes closed for a while.

"I would've never guessed you would do that" Adam confesses  
Fiona giggles  
"We really shouldn't sit here though. Or we won't make it on time" she says  
Fiona gets back in to the passenger seat. She glances over at Adam with love in her eyes. He returns the look.  
"I love you princess" Adam says to her  
"I love you too" she responds.

-mmmmm-

After a long road trip they pull up to Fiona's condo.  
Adam couldn't wait to take a shower. He felt sweaty and sticky from the car ride. A short elevator ride later they were at her front door. Fiona opens the door and let's Adam in to the condo.  
"Wow, this makes my apartment look like a sardine can"  
"It's not so big" she responds  
"I like it but please point me in the direction of the shower" he begs  
"Right over there" she points down the hall

Adam takes a long hot shower. The water felt like heaven on him after the long road trip. He then gets dressed and heads toward the living room. He hears giggling and peeks around the corner before stepping in to the room. Fiona was sitting on the sofa with another girl. This was obviously the roommate she had told him about. This girl had dark long hair similar to Fiona's. They definitely shared the passion for clothing he noted.  
Fiona didn't need a roommate, she could obviously afford to live in this condo on her own but she enjoyed the company.

"Hello ladies" Adam says happily  
"Well someone is a happy camper" Michelle jokes while turning to face Adam. Fiona hits Michelle's shoulder.  
Adam let's out a laugh.  
"So did Fiona at least give me a good review?" Adam questions knowing that Fiona must have told Michelle about their car ride.  
"10 out of 10" Michelle answers. She then stands and shakes Adam's hand.  
"Ok... enough of this awkward conversation" Fiona says  
"No, please tell me more about my performance" Adam jokes.  
"Go get ready for dinner Adam. I'm going to jump in the shower and I'm going to take you to one of my favorite places"  
"Ok princess" he says

-mmmmmm-

Dinner was great. Adam ate so much he felt sleepy. Fiona pays then goes to the washroom before getting ready to leave. Just as Fiona left the table a someone sits in her seat across from him. He had dark hair, he was very well dressed. He looked at Adam with an amused look.  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Adam asks  
"My names Bobby, and you're the famous prince Adam" Bobby responds...

* * *

Note: I'm posting two chapters today since i won't be updating until Wednesday. Now if you didn't hate Bobby before believe me when i say you will hate him in the next chapter..  
Also, much much love to all of those who are following my story and reviewing. You guys are awesome!


	11. Bobby

Adam's blood boiled as he sat across from Bobby wanting to jump over the table and strangle him with his bare hands. Fiona practically runs to the table and grabs Adam's hand.  
"We have to go now!" She demands  
"We were just talking" Adam says as calmly as possible.

Fiona turns to Bobby "you know you're not supposed to come near me. Especially before trial" she says  
"I just wanted to meet the famous Adam. Can you blame me?" Bobby questions sarcastically  
"Let's go before I hit him" Adam says with anger in his voice.

He gets up from the table and they leave the restaurant. Fiona has her arm tucked under his and she can feel the tightness in his muscles. He was tense and silent. She knew he was ready to explode with anger. Just as they pass the first block they hear Bobby call out from behind them

"Oh come on Gracie don't run away from me"  
Adam looks at Fiona in shock. 'How could she tell him that?' He thought. Adam felt so betrayed. He lets her arm go and turns around to face bobby.  
"What the hell do you want?" Adam questions with a violent look on his face. Adam looks like he's ready to pounce on Bobby.  
"Oh look at this, Fiona has a protector now!"  
"You have no idea who you're messing with" Adam threatens  
"Adam please let's go!" Fiona begs.

At that moment Bobby takes a cheap shot and hits Adam in the left eye. Adam doesn't budge. He turns to look at Bobby and in a split second hits Bobby in the jaw with his right hand. Bobby falls to the floor as a police car runs up on to the sidewalk.  
"Freeze!" A voice calls from the police car  
Adam puts his hands up as he hears Fiona's cries behind him.  
Immediately an officer grabs Adam and slams his face down on to the hood of the police car.

-mmmmm-

12 hours later Adam is told someone bailed him out. He knew it had to be Fiona. When he walks out front he sees Fiona and Declan waiting for him.  
"Hey are you ok?" Declan asks  
"I'm fine" he responds "did you drive here?" Adam adds  
"Yeah I brought your car" Declan responds while reaching over to hand Adam the keys.  
"You drive" he tells Declan while holding up his swollen right hand. "Hospital please" Adam adds

Declan immediately gets in to the car and starts it.  
Fiona walks over to Adam and hugs him tightly. He only puts one arm around her. She knew he felt betrayed by what Bobby knew about him and she felt terrible for telling Bobby as much as he did.

-mmmmm-

While at the hospital Adam dissapears on Declan and Fiona after getting his hand put in to a cast.  
They knew he couldn't have gone far, nor would he go far if Declan still had the keys to his car.

"Declan, I can't take this. He's starting to really worry me" Fiona says

"I'm sure he just went to the washroom or something" Declan responds.

"You didn't see him earlier... he's up to something I know it"

-mmmmm-

"Finally the room I am looking for" Adam says to himself under his breath  
He opens the door and let's himself in.  
When he closes the door Bobby's eyes open wide. He starts trying to scream but can't open his mouth because his face is wrapped up tightly. Adam can easily see that he broke Bobby's jaw.

"I will be quick.." Adam pauses "there was a camera right above me when I hit you. That's why I let you hit me first. So if you decide to press charges on me I will press them right back on to you. I can always say it was self defense. Now this is what you are going to do. You're going to confess to all of the times you hit Fi. You are going to give a written statement to the judge at your trial. If you don't do this... just remember, I only hit you once and you're in here. Imagine what I could do to you"

Adam quickly leaves the room and finds his way back down to the emergency room. He sees Fiona's face just as he turns the corner in the hallway.

"Where were you?" She yells

"I got lost..." he answers. He wasn't lying, he did get lost looking for Bobby's room.

"Declan just get us home" she demands

Declan drives them to her condo.  
"Thanks for everything Declan" Adam says while hugging Declan.  
"Anytime little bro" he responds.

Declan hops a taxi back home after hugging Fiona.

Adam silently follows Fiona upstairs to the condo. Once they make it inside she sits down on the sofa and pats the seat next to her so as to say for him to sit down.  
He takes a seat.

"Care to tell me where you went when you got lost in the hospital?" She questions  
Adam stays silent for a moment  
"ADAM!" She yells turning to look his straight in the eyes.  
"I went looking for Bobby's room" he responds in a low voice  
"What the hell were you thinking?" She asks  
"I just wanted to tell him something that's all" he replies  
"Did you threaten him?"

"I just told him there was a camera above me when he hit me and if he decided to press charges i'd get the footage"

"That's all?" She questions

"Well he couldn't talk Fi, his jaw is broken" he replies

"Oh my god Adam. Who are you?" She questions

"What the hell does that mean?" Adam asks angrily

"Look at you, this wasn't the Adam I knew"

"Well this wasn't the Fiona I knew. The Fiona that I knew wouldn't have shared my personal details with some other guy" he pauses. Then continues  
"You know what Fi... I don't know what you want from me. It's like you want some kind of wimp who can't stand up for himself. Or protect you. Well you know what, a prince protects his princess. By any means necessary" Adam says

"You promised me you wouldn't fight" Fiona responds in a low voice.

"Did you hear what he called me? And he hit me! Was I supposed to walk away?" Adam questions

Fiona doesn't respond. She knew he had a good point. No man would let someone hit him without throwing a punch in return. Selfishly all she could think of was how this could affect her trial. She knew she shouldn't be worrying about that at the moment when her and Adam were arguing but she couldn't help but come back to those thoughts.

"I'm going home Fi. I don't belong out here." Adam says breaking the silence.  
Fiona couldn't speak. She tried to ask him not to go but she couldn't bring herself to speak without feeling like she was going to burst in to tears at any moment.  
Minutes later she watches Adam leave the condo with his suitcase in his good hand...

* * *

Note: Don't hate me for that chapter! More Fadam loving coming soon, i promise!


	12. Court Case

Fiona walked out of the courtroom confused. What made Bobby suddenly confess? This made no sense. It had been a few days since the incident occurred and Bobby couldn't even talk but he managed to write out a very detailed description of the entire relationship. It didn't seem right but she wasn't going to argue it.  
Her family was all smiles, Bobby was going to pay for what he did and that meant the world to Fiona and her family. However during the few hours they were in court Fiona could not take her mind off of Adam. She knew they hadn't broken up but she was worried about him. He wasn't answering her calls or texts. She had to get back to him as soon as possible.  
Two hours later Fiona was on a plane back to Canada. She was desperate to get back to Adam. She had been crying since he left. There was nothing that was going to stop them from being together. She loved him and decided that she would help him work through his anger since she felt his anger was partly her fault due to it starting right after their breakup.

-mmm-

Fiona walks the hallway heading towards Adam's apartment. She was nervous, she didn't know if he would still be angry. Just as she reaches the door it opens and Drew walks out with Bianca and two other females. Clearly Drew had been drinking. Fiona could tell by the smell coming off of him. Bianca and one of the other girls were holding Drew up. He couldn't really walk on his own. They all quickly passed by Fiona without making eye contact.  
Fiona quickly grabbed the door before it closed. She walks in to Adam's apartment and sees bottles of beer everywhere.

"Adam?" She calls out  
"Fi?" He questions from the kitchen.

Fiona walks to the kitchen leaving her suitcase by the door. From the moment she sees his face she can tell he's drunk. Adam isn't wearing anything but a pair of snug red boxer briefs and his cast on his right hand.  
He's holding a beer with his left.  
Adam is standing by the fridge with the door open enjoying the cold.

"It's really hot in here" he says to her  
"Is that why you are practically naked?" She questions  
"I think we broke the air conditioner" he answers  
"Did those girls see you ... in your underwear Adam?"  
"I guess" he answers

Fiona turns her face. She is clearly trying to hold back tears. Her mind starts to race. 'What the hell was going on over here? Was he fooling around with these girls? Were they hitting on him?' She thought. Fiona knew Adam only has eyes for her but she couldn't stop these thoughts. She tried to push the jealousy out of her mind but it truly bothered her that Adam was freely walking around almost naked and they had seen him. He was HER prince and she didn't want to share.

"I have to go" she says  
"No, Fiona please don't leave" Adam begs as he tries to run after her but trips on his own feet and falls on to the floor. Fiona was just about to turn the doorknob when she heard him fall and quickly ran back in to the kitchen. He fell hard and she knew he would feel it in the morning.  
She found him face down on the floor with his cast under his torso. He couldn't even push himself back up. Fiona rolls him over and asks

"Are you ok?"  
"I think so" he groans  
"How much did you drink?" She asks  
"I lost count" he answers  
"I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me"

She knew that in this state Adam would tell her everything. So she questions

"What exactly did you tell Bobby when you visited his hospital room?"

"I told him he was going to confess about what he did to you, and I told him I only hit him once and put him in the hospital so I could hurt him worse. Are you going to leave me?" he slurred  
"No" she answered

Fiona helped him up off of the floor and got him in to bed. He was drunk so this was not the time to have a serious conversation with him. So she let him sleep. She changed in to one of his t-shirts and laid down on the sofa.

-mmmm-

When Adam woke up the headache he had was overwhelming. After showering and brushing his teeth he immediately grabs aspirin from the medicine cabinet and heads to the kitchen. Once he pours himself a glass of water he sees Fiona walk in and have a seat at the table.

"When did you get here?" He asks with a surprised look on his face

"You don't remember last night?" She questions in return

"No" he answers looking puzzled

"When I got here you were wearing only underwear and there were girls here. You don't remember that?" She questions while raising an eyebrow

"I swear there were no girls here from what I remember. Drew got drunk, I made him call Bianca to come and get him because he broke my air conditioner. Then we had some more shots. That's what I remember" he replies

"So the girls weren't here while you were taking you're clothes off?" She questions

"No, after I was already tipsy Drew broke my air conditioner so I took some clothes off... I don't even remember girls being here" he says with an annoyed tone

"Well they were here and they saw you" she responds in that same annoyed tone

They both sit at the table quietly for about 5 minutes.

"Do you remember telling me about what you said to Bobby?" Fiona asks breaking the silence.  
Her annoyed tone was gone. She now seemed calm and curious.

"What did I say to Bobby?" He asks in return

Fiona repeats word for word exactly what he told her the night before. She then sits there looking at the blank expression on his face as he tries to figure out what to say.

"I don't regret what I did to him Fi" he admits

"but why did you have to threaten him?" She asks

"I just didn't want you to have to go through a long trial. I know you're going to say it's stupid but I was just trying to make things easier for you. I interfered and I'm sorry about that. But you're here which means it worked so I don't regret that part of it." He responds

"Yeah he confessed" she says

"I don't feel good" Adam says as he jumps up and runs down the hall to the washroom. Fiona hears him heaving and throwing up. Moments later Adam walks back in to the kitchen  
"I feel so much better after that" he admits

"That was gross" she responds

"Did you call my mom when I left New York?" Adam questions

Fiona forgot that while hysterical she did call his mother and told her everything. She didn't want Audra mad at her over something that wasn't her fault. Especially if she planned on staying with Adam.

"Yeah" she replies almost in a whisper

"Why would you do that?" Adam questions

"I promised your mom I wouldn't hurt you again and I broke that promise so I called her to apologize"

"Do you understand how pissed she was at me for getting arrested?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want her to jump to conclusions if she saw you hurt before I got the chance to talk to her" she explains

"Ok that makes sense" he responds.

* * *

Note: This was a tough chapter to write. I really wanted them to just jump back in to each others arms but that wouldn't be believable. Who's hating Bobby as much as me right now? Also, sorry for waiting until late in the day to post it but it was my dad's b-day and i had to make sure he was drunk before i left his house! haha.


	13. I found it

Note: So just because i forgot to mention it in this chapter, Adam's cast is already off.  
Also, huge THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed. It really means the world to me that you are all reading my story. This is the first time i've ever written a story and i never thought anyone would read it. Thanx guys!

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday morning. It had been three months since Fiona came back to Canada from New York. Adam and Fiona have been living together in his apartment and they couldn't be happier. She was laying in his arms and kept drifting in and out of a deep sleep. Finally Fiona couldn't take it anymore, she has to pee badly. She wiggles out of his arms without waking him and quickly gets up and goes to the washroom.  
After washing her hands she realizes that there's no towel out to dry her hands so she walks over to the linen closet and grabs a towel. She heard something fall. Fiona looks down on to the floor and sees a small black ring box. Immediately she gets giddy. She quickly picks it up from the floor and opens the box.  
She had never seen anything like this ring. It was a platinum band with a pink diamond. After opening it there was no way she was putting it back to wait for Adam to pop the question.

"Wake up" she says as she shakes Adam

"Why? It's Sunday... and it's 8 a.m." he responds after looking over at the alarm clock.

"I found something you were hiding"

'Please don't let it be the ring' Adam thinks to himself.

"Ok, what did you find?" He asks

"This" she replies holding up the box.

"Aw come on Fi, you just ruined how I was going to propose"

"No, it's ok. I just took a look and I really want to put it on so can you just do it now so I can put it on?" She asks excitedly

"Is that a yes?" He jokes

"Will you just ask?" She replies

Adam gets up out of bed grinning. He grabs the box out of her hand and gets down on one knee. He takes one of her hands.

"Fiona Coyne, you are the most incredible woman I've ever met. Ever since the first moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You are so special to me and I just want to devote my life to you. When I saw this ring it instantly made me think of you because it was so unique and special, it was pink and so different than any other ring I had ever seen. It took me back to when I first laid eyes on you... baby, will you marry me?"

Adam slides the ring on to her finger. It looks perfect against her skin. The light color of her complection brought out the pink diamond even more. He looks up at her eyes to see she's crying yet has the biggest smile on her face.

"Of course I will" she shrieks

He immediately jumps up to hug her and lifts her in to the air. The moment her feet touch the floor she kisses him with so much passion. Adam grabs her hips presses his body to hers. She puts her hands on his shoulders to steady herself from being on the tips of her toes to reach him.  
Fiona pulls away and pulls off the T-shirt she had on. She lays down on the bed and spreads her legs open for Adam to get a good view. He is standing over the bed and is only wearing a pair of boxer briefs so Fiona has a great view of how aroused he is.  
He takes a moment to look at her fully naked on the bed.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She jokes

"You are just so beautiful" he responds as he lowers himself on to the bed and gently puts a kiss on her lips. He then starts his way south. He nibbles on her breasts and Fiona moans out in pleasure. He then uses his left hand to caress her wet folds. She immediately starts to rock her hips in to his hand. He pulls his hand away

"Uh uh, we are going slow this time" he says.

He continues to nibble on her breasts. Again he presses his left hand on to her wetness and starts to massage the sensitive area. She tries as hard as she can to not rock her hips to reach that climax. Adam removes his hand and brings it up to her face as he begins to passionately kiss her. She rolls him on to his back and lays on top of him. The electricity between them is at its peak, she cannot wait and almost tears off his boxer briefs. Once she has Adam exposed she climbs over him and straddles his member without penetration.

"Beg me" she demands as she grinds her wetness on to his member

"Are you serious?" He questions in between moans

"Yes" she replies seductively

"Mmmmmm pleaaasse Fi... I want it BAD" he replies

"How bad?" She asks

"I think you can feel how badly I want it" he jokes

Fiona continues to grind on to Adam's shaft knowing it's driving him crazy.  
Finally she lifts up and lowers down on to him taking him in. Adam let's out a deep groan. Fiona smiles feeling satisfied at the look on his face. She runs her hands up his torso on to his chest and looks down at her ring. Smiling again she starts to rock her hips down on to Adam. Adam moans out loudly

"Fi, slow down please" as he reaches up to grab her hips. She slaps his hands away.

"No... I want to see you burst" she responds while leaning down and touching her lips to his.

At that moment Adam wraps his left arm around her and rolls over to being on top of her.

"I want to feel you come first" he responds in between passionate kisses.

Adam then takes full control and teases her wetness with his fingers as he slowly pumps in to her.  
Fiona immediately moans out in pleasure. He continues to work her most sensitive spot until he feels her start to tremble. Knowing she's right about to climax he pushes a little deeper causing him to climax at the same time.  
Fiona's climax lasted a few seconds longer than his so he watched the look on her face with pride.

When she opens her eyes she makes contact with his eyes.

"Were you just watching me?" She asks

"Yes and your face was sexy as hell" he replies before gently kissing her lips.

-mmmm-

Hours later Adam wakes up to his phone ringing. He reaches and grabs the phone from the nightstand and sees it's Eli calling. He picks up.

"Dude I have news" Eli says excitedly

"What's up" Adam asks

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaims

"You are Clare?" Adam questions

This wakes Fiona up.

"What's going on?" She questions sleepily

"Don't tell her yet! Clare wants to tell her" Eli quickly says

"I can't say, but Clare will call you" Adam says to

"Why can't you tell me?" She asks

"Because Clare wants to tell you" he responds

Adam then put the phone back to his ear

"I kind of have news too Eli" Adam says

"You knocked Fi up too?" Eli asks jokingly

"You know that's not possible" Adam replies with a serious tone.

Even though he knew Eli's emotions were at a high and he wasn't thinking straight at the moment that comment still hurt Adam. Adam did his best to brush it off.

"Well... spill" Eli demands

"I proposed to Fiona, she said yes" he replies

"That's great! Dude we are officially adults." Eli jokes

"Yeah, you're right. So are you going to pop the question to Clare? I mean her parents are going to be pissed if she isn't married first." Adam questions

"I guess I should" Eli responds

Adam and Eli talk for a few minutes more. Once Adam hangs up Fiona asks

"Clare's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yup. I knew you'd figure it out. Act surprised" he responds

"Wow. I didn't even know Clare and Eli..." she trails off

"I know, me either"

"What did he say that got you all serious?" She asks

"Oh, that was nothing. Eli's just excited that's all. He wasn't thinking for a moment" he responds

"It looked like it was more than nothing Adam" she adds.

Fiona knew Adam's expressions well. She knew that whatever it was that Eli said it had to be something that hurt Adam's feelings.  
Fiona looks at him waiting for him to respond

"Ok, I'll tell you. But, it's nothing ok... he asked if I had gotten you pregnant too. I told him that's not possible and that was it. See... nothing" he replies

Fiona looks down for a moment trying not to meet his eyes. She knew even though it was intentional it really was a low blow to Adam.

"You know that doesn't matter to me right?" She questions finally looking up at his eyes

"I know" he quickly responds "there's other options. You know, when you're ready" he continues

"You mean when we are ready" she responds with a chuckle then continues "you're going to be my husband. That's all I care about. Besides, why ruin my figure" she jokes

Adam leans over and gives her a slow kiss. Then presses his forehead against hers and looks in to her eyes.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He asks

"You've been a good boy, that's how" she chuckles


	14. Visiting the Torres family

I just wanted to start this chapter by saying all of your reviews are AWESOME! I love em! thanx

* * *

Fiona and Adam were going to dinner at the Torres household tonight.  
This was going to be where they'd tell his family about their engagement. Fiona seemed to be more nervous than Adam. She tried on almost everything she had in Adam's closet

"You need to give me this closet because us sharing it isn't working" she says to Adam

He is fully dressed and sitting on the bed watching her try on outfit after outfit. He found that statement amusing. He knew she was just nervous and couldn't find an outfit but he only had the one closet.

"So... where are my clothes going to go?" He jokes

"Maybe we should move"she suggests

"Well Fi, I'm financially comfortable here" he replied

"We can talk about this after dinner" she says

Finally Fiona picks an outfit.  
"Can't go wrong with this" she says pointing out that the pink dress would make her ring stand out more.

"Its sexy too" Adam responds

-mmmmmmm-

Adam and Fiona have been at his parents house for five minutes and Fiona has been doing her best to not show off her ring until Adam breaks the news to his family. Adam walks in to the kitchen with his mother to help her get dinner on to the table.

"Is that a ring I see on Fiona's finger?" She questions as soon as they are alone

"Yeah, we actually were going to give you the news during dinner"

"Are you sure about this Adam?" She asks

"Come on mom, you know there was never anyone else for me." He responds

"I just wanted to make you squirm" she jokes "I already consider her family"

"Thanks mom" Adam says while hugging his mother.

They finish getting dinner on to the table and everyone comes in to sit down.  
Fiona and Adam sit on one side of the table, across from Adam is Bianca with Drew to her left.  
Adam's parents take a seat at either end of the rectangular table.

"Before we start to eat, Adam has some news" Audra announces

"Thanks... ok, me and Fiona are engaged" Adam quickly blurts out.

"About time little bro!" Drew exclaims

"Thanks man"

"That's great son. I'm proud of you" his father says

"Thanks dad" Adam replies

Fiona grabs Adam's hand underneath the table. She had been smiling from ear to ear throughout the conversation. She loved his family, no matter what her and Adam went through she knew his family wanted them together. She also really enjoyed how open they could always be... sometimes a little too open.

"Are you going to be spending the night?" Audra asked Bianca

"If it's ok with you then yes" she responds

"I only ask because i'd like to get some sleep tonight so no more sex in my house" Audra jokes

It was strange how much Audra had calmed down once her sons had graduated. She was still pretty strict but she had backed off just enough to let Drew and Adam grow up. It still surprised Fiona how she could joke about sexual things especially when it came to her boys.

"Mom!" Drew complains "can you not go there? It's embarassing, besides... we aren't as bad as these two" he continued guessturing over to Fiona and Adam.

"Hey! We have nothing to do with this" Adam replies with a smile

"He has a point" Audra jokes

"We aren't that bad!" Fiona says

"You two are loud" Audra laughs "you know, I don't know how in the world I ended up with the two most perverted children on the face of this earth" she continued

"No mom, Laura Coyne has the most perverted children on this earth" Adam jokes

"Adam!" Fiona exclaims and hit his shoulder

"What? Its true, you're always the one..."

She quickly puts her hand over his mouth stopping him from continuing. Adam laughs from under her hand. Fiona's smiling but didn't want to know what it was that he was going to say.

"Well she is the loud one" Audra commented

"Sorry" Fiona blushed

"It's ok sweetie, just keep my son happy" Audra requests

"Done" Fiona replies smiling

-mmmmm-

After dinner Bianca and Drew ran up to Drew's room. Adam and Fiona sat down with his parents to watch a movie. It was obvious that Adam wasn't interested because all he could do was look at Fiona so he excused himself to go to the washroom. Once he got to the corner of the room he gave Fiona a hand guesture to get her to go over to him. She waited a moment and excused herself as well. Once they got to the hallway they were in full makeout mode. Adam started to lead Fiona up the stairs. Fiona giggled

"Your parents will hear us" she commented

"Not if you control your volume " he replied

"Drew and Bee would hear us for sure" she responded

"Yeah, so?"

"So... no" she says to him

"I bet I could get you going" he said to her looking in to her eyes

"You think you could?" Fiona asks

Adam starts kissing her passionately and pushes her up against the wall. He moves on to kissing her neck, Fiona let's out a gasp

"We can't Adam" she says biting her lower lip  
He starts nibbling lower on to her cleavage. She puts her hands in to his hair and tugs a bit. He then slides his hands up her outer thighs and lifts her dress a little

"We can't..." she trails off

"I got you soaking wet don't I?" He asks

"No" she responds

"Liar" he whispers

Adam then slid his hand in to her panties feeling the wetness all over his fingertips.

"Ok we have to stop" she says seriously then pushes his hand out of her panties.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adam questions

"No... I really want it. Just not here" Fiona responds stumbling over her words

"You want to go home?" Adam asks grinning

"Yes" she smiles

Fiona starts to adjust her dress when Adam looks up and sees Bianca watching them from the top of the stairs. Bianca was giving Adam a look he had never seen from her before, she had one eyebrow raised and looked somewhat turned on.  
Fiona didn't notice, Adam quickly grabs Fiona by the hand and heads toward the living room to say goodnight to his parents.

-mmmmm-

The next morning it was still bothering Adam that Bianca was watching them the night before.  
He hadn't told Fiona anything and didn't know how to tell her. She was definitely going to flip out. It was early and Fiona still hadn't gotten up so Adam decided to ask Bianca about it instead of just letting it eat away at him.

He pulls out his phone and texts Bianca

'Were you watching us?'

He waits for what seems like an eternity

'Yes' she finally replied

'Why?' He asked

* * *

Note: You guys are hating Bianca right now aren't you?


	15. Bianca's house

He had been texting Bianca all morning. Adam couldn't get a straight answer out of her and it was driving him crazy. Adam just wanted to know why. How much did she see? He was starting to feel guilty about hiding this from Fiona.

"Hey I'm going to go to the store to grab some snacks. Do you want anything?" He asks  
"Starbucks please" she responds happily  
"You got it princess" Adam says as he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips  
"Something wrong?" She questions  
"No... why?"  
"You've had a distant look in your eyes all morning" she answers  
"maybe I need that starbucks more than you" he jokes

Adam quickly leaves the apartment, more just to get a breather and to try and wrap his head around Bianca.  
He didn't really want snacks but needed an excuse.  
'Why do I feel guilty when I'm not doing anything?' He questions while driving.  
'I have to tell her. She will be livid if she finds out some other way'  
He decides that when he gets home he's just going to tell her.  
Once at the store he takes his time picking out snacks. It gave him more time to try and figure out the right words. Luckily he had to make two stops which gave him just a little more time.

-mmmm-

"I have your coffee" Adam calls out once in his apartment  
Fiona walks out from the bedroom in one of his t-shirts and says  
"Finally, I was craving it so badly. You took forever" she smiles  
"Hey can we talk?" Adam asks as he sits down on the sofa  
"Ok, seriously is something wrong? You have been so distant today" she replies  
"Yeah it's about that... last night actually. You remember when I tried to get you to go upstairs?"  
"Yeah...are you upset that we didn't go up?" she questions  
"No it's not that at all, when you were fixing your dress I kind of... caught someone... watching us" Adam chokes out  
"Ew. Your family?" Fiona questions  
"Bianca" he answers  
He knew Fiona wasn't going to like that answer but he didn't expect the look he saw on her face. She was shocked and that he wasn't prepared for. He was ready for her to be angry but she didn't immediately snap.  
"She kind of gave me a look when I noticed her" he continued  
"What kind of look?" She quickly questions  
"Like a... I don't know, like an intrigued look" he answers  
"Like she wanted you?" Fiona asks  
"I don't think it was that... she just made a face"  
"I'm going to talk to her" Fiona says as she gets up when Adam grabs her arm  
"Please, just don't. I don't want to start this drama. Please Fi"  
"What am I supposed to do? If it was the other way around you would already be arrested for hitting someone" she slipped  
Fiona didn't mean to hit Adam with that remark but she just wanted him to try and understand what she was feeling. Adam didn't respond to what she said. He just looked down at his own feet and let her arm go. She knew that she had just hurt him badly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"  
"I just didn't know that's how you saw me" he said in a low voice  
"I don't see you that way. I just wanted you to try and grasp what I'm feeling"  
"Don't worry about it" he replied with no emotion in his voice "go talk to her if you need to" he continued  
She knew how sensitive Adam could be, how he could take these things to heart. Fiona didn't think about the consequences of her remark until after it hurt him. She felt terrible for that.  
This angered Fiona even more, Bianca had now gotten her and Adam in to an arguement that wouldn't have happened if she wouldn't have been watching.  
For the first time ever Fiona put no effort in to her outfit and quickly left the apartment.

-mmmmmm-

Fiona stood on Bianca's front porch. She tried to calm herself before ringing the bell. She didn't want to push herself over the edge and want to hit Bianca. She had been so supportive in helping Adam with his anger she knew it wouldn't help their relationship any if she hit Bianca.  
Fiona rang the bell and waited patiently  
"What are you doing here?" Bianca asks the moment she opens the door and sees Fiona standing there.  
"I have to ask you something"  
"Oh, god. He told you" Bianca stated  
"Yes and I want to know why"  
"Ugh... come inside"

Once inside Bianca sat down. She looked like she was searching for the right words to say. She was silent for a while. Fiona found an empty seat across from Bianca and sat down and waited patiently.

"Look, we both know Adam's hot... and you know I saw him practically naked a few months back at his apartment." Bianca started  
Fiona felt her anger rise but didn't cut Bianca off.  
"Please know that I'd never do anything to mess with you guys. I kind of always had a thing for him but please don't be upset. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I'm with Drew now and I don't want to screw that up." She paused  
Fiona watched the tortured look on Bianca's face as she struggled to find the right words.

"You two... the passion caught me off guard ok? You two hot for each other. It was hot, and I liked it. I'm sorry. Look I'm not one of those people who like to watch, that was just... something unexpected and it was hard to walk away" Bianca confessed

This was not what Fiona expected to hear. She was angry that Bianca obviously was watching them, but didn't know how to feel about what Bianca just confessed. She wasn't just watching Adam, she was enjoying their passion for each other.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that answer. I'm floored." Fiona replied "I didn't expect honesty, I thought you were going to be a bitch to me" she continued

"I wouldn't go there. I can't lose Drew. If I would've wanted to mess with Adam I would've done it a long time ago, before you came back in to his life." Bianca said

Fiona was surprised at how much Bianca had changed since high school. She was no longer the rude, angry girl who slept around with every other girls boyfriend. She knew her words could all be one big cover up but Bianca seemed so sincere that she couldn't find it in herself to doubt her.

"I've always wondered about that night when Adam was drunk and you picked up Drew" Fiona said after a moment

"Listen I'll tell you everything just please don't tell Drew about this. I love him and I really don't want to lose him." Bianca pleaded

"O...k" she hesitantly agreed. "I have a few questions" Fiona continued

"Anything you want to know" Bianca replied

"Those other girls... did they touch him at all?" Fiona asked

"They were only supposed to help me carry Drew out but yeah one of them liked Adam. She did flirt a bit and ran her hand down his stomach but I stopped her because I knew he was with you and would regret it in the morning" she answered

That was the thing that threw Fiona over the edge. Bianca saw the look and quickly tried to calm her down.  
"He told her he had a girlfriend. He was drunk but not stupid"

"He says he doesn't remember anything after taking some shots" Fiona said as calmly as possible.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe that statement?" Bianca asks

"Because it's just too convenient, he doesn't remember girls being at his house while he was in his underwear. Tight underwear at that!" Fiona was obviously still upset about that night  
"You know Adam, he is not interested in any other girls attention" Bianca replied  
"Yeah. You're right" she agreed  
Bianca tried her best to break the tension  
"Maybe I should start sending Drew to the gym with Adam" she joked  
"Trying to get Drew to bulk up?" Fiona asked  
"Maybe" Bianca laughed.  
Fiona could tell that Bianca was trying to help her feel a little better about the situation. She was still pretty shocked at the maturity Bianca showed during this conversation.  
"We should hang out more" Bianca suggested "we might be family one day" she continued.


	16. Skylar

Fiona entered the apartment looking for Adam. He left a note for her on the fridge  
'Went ring shopping with Eli for Clare  
Love you  
Adam'

She smiled at his note. Fiona knew Adam loved her but just the fact that he would still say it to her while he was upset with her made her feel good.  
Fiona sat down at the computer and once online she saw that Holly J was on skype. She grinned as Holly J appeared on her screen.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Holly J joked

"Can't I just want to talk to my sister in law?" Fiona mockingly asked

"Where's Adam?"

"He's out with Eli" Fiona responded

"There you go!" Holly J laughed

"Shut up... hey seriously. Can I ask for some advice?" Fiona questioned

"Sure, is something wrong"

Fiona explained the entire situation to Holly J, everything from Adam being drunk that one night to Bianca's confession. Fiona was sure to be very detailed.  
Holly J didn't trust Bianca at all, she had seen Bianca manipulate people way too many times. Fiona understood Holly J's concern.

"Fi, yes it's Bianca... but this is Adam we are talking about. I just can't see him falling for her games if she did chase him" Holly J said just as Adam walked in the door.

"Change the topic" Fiona begged

"So how's Adam?" She questioned knowing Adam heard her

"He's very good. He was out ring shopping with Eli for Clare" Fiona stated

"And for one more thing" Adam yelled from the other room

Fiona hadn't seen him yet, she had just heard the door close and knew he was home.

"If he bought another car I swear..." Fiona trailed off

"Its not a car" Adam replied coming in to the room with a pullover hoodie on. Fiona could tell he had something in his big front pocket but couldn't make out what it was by the shape

"Hi Holly J" Adam said looking in to the camera

"What did you buy?" Fiona asks

"It's in my pocket, now if you're going to stick your hands in there PLEASE be gentle. Trust me" Adam replied

"Ew, I don't think I want to see this" Holly J said

"No, you might like this" Adam said sincerely

Fiona slowly put her hands in to Adam's pocket. She felt soft warm fur. She snatched her hands out and squeels

"Give him to me!"  
Adam slowly pulls out a tiny puppy. It was the smallest puppy Fiona had ever seen and she instantly fell in love with him.

"I'm so glad it was just a puppy" Holly J joked

Fiona looked so happy. Adam enjoyed seeing her smile.  
This was what they needed to break the tension of their day.  
Declan's face appeared next to Holly J's and asked

"Why is my sister over there squeeling?"

"Adam got her a puppy" Holly J answers

"Are you ready to see your nephew?" Adam jokes  
Fiona holds the puppy up to the camera and both Declan and Holly J say in unison  
"Aww"

-mmmmm-

After setting up the food and water bowls Fiona and Adam let the puppy explore the apartment.  
They followed him around to make sure he wasn't getting in to anything he shouldn't be getting into.

"What shall we name him?" Fiona asks

"It's up to you" he replies

"How about Skylar?" She questions

"I actually really like that" Adam admits

Fiona leans in to Adam and looks right in to his eyes

"Why'd you get us a puppy? That's just so random"

"You were upset today. I didn't want that to continue all day. I wanted to lift up your spirits. How'd it go with Bianca?" He questioned

"You might want to sit down for that"

"Why? What's going on?" He asked while sitting down.

Adam looked somewhat scared. He wasn't sure what Fiona was going to say.

"She assured me that she doesn't want to ruin what she has with Drew" Fiona replied

"You made me sit down for that? That's great. It's what I needed to hear." Adam grinned

"There's more... she told me that yes she finds you attractive"

Adam made a face as if he smelled something bad.

"But nothings going to happen. She also told me about that night when you got drunk" she continued

"What'd she say?"

"She said one of those girls touched your stomach" Fiona replied while avoiding eye contact

"Yeah I don't remember that" Adam stated

"Right" Fiona replied

"Are you trying to say I'm lying?" He asked

"All I'm saying is that its convenient that you don't remember" she replied

"I can't believe this shit" Adam says walking away from her.

Fiona didn't know what to say in response to that.  
Adam was obviously angry. She didn't want to anger him further so she let him have his space in the next room.

-mmmmm-

It was midnight and Adam hadn't come to bed yet. Fiona awoke and realized she was cuddling with Skylar. She looked around the room and noticed Adam wasn't in bed or even in the room. She put Skylar in to his own bed and walked out to the living room. Fiona found Adam asleep fully clothed on the sofa. He seemed to be in a very uncomfortable position sitting straight up with his head leaned forward and his chin touching his chest.

"Adam wake up" she said softly

"Huh" he said groggily and rubbed his eyes

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" She asked

"I guess I dosed off" he replied

"Adam, seriously?" She pushed

Adam let out a frustrated sigh

"Ok, so that you won't insinuate that I'm lying later on I will tell you the harsh truth. I didn't want to come to bed if you were in there. I'm mad at you" he responds

He wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes fixated on the floor while rubbing the back of his neck, he was starting to feel the pain from falling asleep in the position he did.

"I'm sorry Adam" Fiona says as she sits down next to him. "I didn't mean to be so moody today. I was just angry"

He doesn't respond. Adam just leans forward and starts to remove his shoes. Fiona grabs both sides of his face with her hands and pulls his face up to face her.

"I love you. Please don't be mad at me anymore"

Her eyes tear up as she looks him in the eye.

"Don't cry Fi." He begs

"I just want us to be good again." She replies

"Can you do me a favor then?" He questions

"Anything"

"Next time you have thoughts or doubts about me, will you just talk to me about it instead of making comments about it later?" He asked

"I promise I will. Now can you please come to bed?"

"Yeah" he answers as he gets up.

She follows him to the bedroom. Even though they had made up she still felt his anger. She quickly hopped in to bed and waited as he undressed. Adam took his time taking off his clothes. When he finally made it over to the bed she pulled the covers back for him.

"Thanks" Adam said softly  
Fiona really wanted to bring up his mood. Adam climbed in to bed and layed down face up.  
Fiona sat up a bit, she leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Adam didn't try his usual of wanting to further the kiss so Fiona slid her hand down his boxers.  
She immediately saw one side of Adam's mouth form a half grin. This was working. She was elated. Fiona stroked Adam with her hand until he felt harder than ever. Then she started kissing her way down his body.  
Adam was enjoying her attention. She reached in to his boxers and pulled out his shaft.  
She slowly let him in to her mouth and started to work his shaft with excitement.  
Adam's breathing became uneven and she knew he would burst soon. He put one hand in to her hair to guide her.  
She let him and followed his hands movements.

"Fi that feels soo good" his voice cracked  
She gently sucked at his tip and felt his body start to tense. She sucked a bit harder. Adam let out a deep groan and burst right in to Fiona's mouth.  
A few moments later she came back up and cuddled up to Adam's chest grinning.

"Well now I can say you swallow" he jokes

"And... he's back" she replies "and you better not tell anyone I swallow"

"I was just kidding... you know I've never had that before"

"I know. How was it?" She questioned

"Intense. Amazing. Wow" he replied


	17. A Pro fight

Note: Just wanted to let you guys know that i'm totally open to suggestions... this chapter is a perfect example of that. Lovinlife18 thought giving you guys Adam's flashback of his drunken night would clear some things up so i squeezed it in to this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Adam was swaying trying to walk to the phone to call Bianca to tell her to hurry over. Drew was drunk but Adam was worse. He knew he shouldn't have let Drew talk him in to more shots. Adam just wanted relief from the sadness of leaving Fiona in New York. He was so dissapointed in himself. This was the time she needed him the most and he let her down. He let his anger get the best of him and ran off. Luckily Drew was there to vent to. He told his brother everything. Drew was proud that Adam was able to dislocate Bobby's jaw in one punch. However he knew this wasn't a time to congradulate Adam. Drew suggested shots and Adam couldn't say no, temporary relief from the sadness is some relief._

_"Come on little bro, one more shot" Drew said handing Adam another one_

_"Ok, one more" he replied_

_By the time Bianca arrived Adam had already taken his clothes off. Drew broke the air conditioner at the worst time. The heat wave was unbearable._  
_Bianca walked in since Adam had left the door unlocked. She had two of her friends with her. One with straight long black hair. She had somewhat of a kristen stewart look to her. The other was blonde with curly hair and had piercing blue eyes that caught Adam's attention._  
_The blonde quickly walked over to Adam after they made eye contact, he looked as if he was going to fall over. She put her arms around one of his and helped him over to the sofa. Bianca and the other girl grabbed Drew immediately. Drew wasn't as drunk as Adam but he took the help and put an arm over each of them. Bianca looked over to Adam and saw him talking to her friend._

_"So you're the Adam I've heard so much about?" She asked_  
_"The one and only" he replied slurring_  
_"Now, how come nobody told me you are this sexy?" She asked running her hand down his torso. Adam grabbed her hand just as she reached the band of his boxer briefs._

_"I don't think my girlfriend would like it if you continued touching me"_  
_"Do you like me touching you?" She asked_  
_Just before Adam could respond Bianca jumps in_  
_"Seriously leave him alone, he's a good guy. He's not going to do anything"_  
_"Thanks Bee" Adam replies._

_Drew, Bianca and the two other girls leave. Adam immediately remembers that Drew broke the air conditioner and walks to the fridge to get some cold air. He is standing with the door of the fridge open when he hears Fiona's voice call out his name_  
_"Adam?"_  
_"Fi?" He replies_  
_He looks up and sees Fiona standing near the counter looking at him._

Adam suddenly wakes up and realizes he just remembered exactly what happened that night. It was a dream but he knew it was just that night coming back to him. He wondered if it was because he went to sleep thinking about why he couldn't remember it that it came back to him. He looked over and saw his phone lighting up from a text. He checks the text, it was one of his friends from the gym.  
'Check your email, there's a pro fight coming up and they want you! Go get em'  
He immediately got up and headed for the computer.

-mmmm-

Fiona awoke to Adam typing away on the computer. She glanced over at the clock and it was eight a.m.  
Also it was a Sunday morning. He would usually sleep until eleven or so.

"Adam it's early, come back to bed"

"I'm just returning a very important email" he responded

"What's it about?" She asked

"I have my first mma fight coming up soon" he replied happily

As soon as he turned to face her he saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't happy about this.

"Aww Fi come on, I'll be in a ring. It'll be a controlled fight. Nobody will get arrested" he said  
He knew that convincing her was going to be difficult. She didn't want to see him hurt.

"Please" he begged

"I can't believe you want to fight. It just makes no sense to me. I don't want to see you hurt."

Adam walks over to the bed and sits down with her. He grabs her hand.  
"Fi I really want to do this... but you know if you say its too much for you then I won't"  
It was hard for Adam to just give in like that but he had hope she would realize how badly he wanted to give this a shot.  
Fiona felt a bit guilty. She didn't want him to fight but he left the choice on her. How could she live with herself if she deprived him of this when he wanted it so badly.

"Fine" she complained

"Thank you princess" Adam grinned widely.  
Adam had a thought 'why not take her with me to a class?'  
He figured it might open her up to the sport.

Fiona got up out of bed a few minutes later and headed towards the washroom. While walking down the hallway she glanced up at Adam's trophies.  
Adam had gotten trophies just for completing certain classes. She knew he had never had an official mma fight and it worried her to no end that he was so excited for this. She just didn't understand how fighting could be considered fun. After setting out fresh food and water for Skylar she headed back toward the bedroom.  
When she walked back in she asked

"When are you going to tell your mother?"

"Aw man, I forgot about that. Yeah she's going to be pissed... but you're going to be on my side when I break the news right?" Adam asked while giving her the puppy dog eyes she loved.

"Oh, no Mr. Torres. You're on your own for that one" she smiled

"Well this is going to be difficult" he grinned

-mmmmm-

Adam paced the living room with his cell phone in his hand. He had no idea how he was going to tell Audra. There was no way she was going to be in to this. Eventually Adam got tired of the pacing and dialed her number.

"Hi mom"

"Adam I'm glad you called. I need you to come help Drew move the sofa. I bought a new one" Audra said

"Ok I'll be right there" he responds

-mmmm-

Adam and Fiona walk up the stairs to the front porch. Adam still had keys so he just opened the door. Drew was sitting on the sofa waiting for Adam.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you" Drew complains

"Yeah sorry I was on the phone with a fight promoter" Adam replies

"Fight promoter?" Drew asks

"Yeah, I have a fight in a week" Adam answers smiling wide

"Hell yeah!" Drew exclaims

"So you're coming?"

"Of course I am" Drew replies grabbing Adam for a hug.

Drew looks over at Fiona and sees the worried expression on her face.  
"Don't worry about him Fiona, you haven't seen him at the gym. There's no competition out there for him. He's going to do great" Drew explains

"You don't know how much I worry" she replies  
Adam wraps his arm around Fiona and kisses her forehead.  
Audra walks in at that moment

"Get to work boys, I want the new sofa in as soon as possible" Audra demands

"Ok" Drew and Adam say at the same time.

Fiona walks in to the kitchen with Audra. Audra could just see the look on Fiona's face.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Audra questions

"I'm not supposed to say. Adam will give you his 'good news' in a little while" she replies

"Oh... no you're going to tell me now because this doesn't sound good" Audra demands

"He will be so mad if I tell you" Fiona replies

"Fiona. If this involves my son and you have that look on your face you need to tell me"

"Ok. Please don't be upset. He agreed to fight in this mixed martial arts thing..."  
Fiona didn't get to finish her sentence before Audra walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room. She grabbed Adam by his ear. Adam didn't even see it coming.

"A fight!" Audra yells

"What?" Adam cries out "mom, that hurts"

"If this hurts what are you going to do in a ring?" She presses

"You told her!" Adam yells out looking at Fiona

"Yes she told me, you're not fighting Adam" Audra says letting his ear go

"Fiona let's go" Adam says with anger

"I'm sorry, she asked" Fiona replies defensively  
Adam and Fiona quickly leave.

* * *

Again, i have to thank you all for reading my story. I really appreciate all your reviews, favorites and all your support!


	18. The rubdown

The car ride home was silent. Fiona knew Adam was upset but he didn't have an angry look on his face. This was something else.  
Once they arrived home Adam sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Fiona questioned

"Yeah, come sit down. I just needed to word this properly" he replied

She sat down next to him and faced him.  
He looked pained. She grabbed his hand and he pulled away.

"You're that mad at me that I can't touch you?" Fiona questioned

"Just listen for a second. I'm not mad. I'm hurt Fi. This is not the first time you go running to my mother and I don't like it"

"I'm sorry, we went in to the kitchen and she kind of intimidated me. I told her you would be mad but she pressured me to answer." Fiona explained

"Ok. You're right. She does do that." Adam let out a sigh then continued "please just don't ever do that again"

"I promise I won't" she replies grabbing his hands.

She then moves his left arm out and sits on his lap. Adam wraps his arms around her. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Please just be careful in that ring Adam. I really am scared for you"

"You don't need to be. I don't mean to be cocky but I am pretty good." He smiles

"I just love you so much. I do not want to see you hurt at all and I know you can't guarantee that you won't get hurt so I worry" she responds

"I know, I love you too. How about this. Win or lose this will be my only fight. I'll continue my workouts and classes but that's it for the fighting. Deal?"

"Yes! That's definitely a deal" she agrees

-mmmmm-

Fiona watched as Adam practiced his skills in the ring, she was so glad she brought Clare and Eli because she was bored.

"I'm so hungry" Clare complained

"How bad are those cravings?" Fiona asked

"Terrible, I want the strangest foods" Clare responded

"Yeah, and she wants them at three a.m... and guess who has to get up and go get them?" Eli said sarcastically  
Fiona laughed. It was the cutest thing to see Eli and Clare like this. Eli was being so attentive to Clare.

Clare quickly changed the subject.  
"How's Skylar?"

"He's great. But he's a daddy's boy. He follows Adam everywhere" Fiona replies

"That's really cute" Clare says

"I'm glad it worked" Eli whispered

"What worked?" Fiona asks

"Nothing... I don't know what I was talking about" Eli quickly states

"What are you talking about Eli?" Clare asked

"Ok... I'll say. But you two have to promise to not tell Adam. He's been through enough"

"Ok" Clare stated

"Fine" Fiona agreed

"He'd be pissed if he knew I told you. But he got you a puppy because he didn't want to deal with you wanting a baby since Clare's pregnant" Eli revealed

"He what!" Fiona yelled

-mmmm-

Adam was in mid-sparring session when he heard Fiona yell. He looked up just long enough for the other guy to kick him right in the face. Adam was supposed to quickly move but his attention was on Fiona for that split second.

"Adam wake up" he heard Fiona's voice talking to him  
He opened his eyes. He looked up and saw her face looking down on him.

"Dude, that looked like it hurt" Eli said

"I didn't even feel it" Adam said laughing

"Damn it Adam. That was not funny" Fiona scolded

Adam started to get up. The other guy looked at Adam with a face that asked 'should we continue?'

"Let's keep going" Adam said to the other guy

"No, that's enough. I'VE had enough for today" Fiona cut Adam off.

"Ok princess" he said to her.

He shook hands with the other guy then headed for the lockers to change.

-mmmm-

Adam walked out of the washroom in a towel. Fiona was sitting on the sofa doing some sketching for her clothing line. Adam walks over to her and sits next to her.

"That looks really nice" he says looking at her sketch

"I had an idea... I'm going to design my wedding dress. Actually I'm going to design our entire wedding party's outfits" she replies giddily

"That sounds great. I like that" Adam smiles then continues "I know you're busy but can I please have a backrub?"  
She looks at him. She sees the light bruising around his eye from where he got kicked earlier in the day. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Adam my heart dropped when I saw you laid out on that mat."

"I'll pay more attention next time" he grins

"Ok I'll give you a backrub. Go lay down on the bed, I'll be right in" she replies

Adam lays face down on the bed. He still has the towel wrapped around his waist. Fiona takes a few minutes to finish her drawing then comes in to the room.  
She sees Skylar asleep wrapped up in a ball next to Adam's shoulder.

"Do you want me to move him?" She asks

"No he's comfy. Let him sleep" Adam answers  
Fiona hops on to the bed and straddles Adam. She starts running her hands up and down his back.

"You know I don't like the fighting but I do like what its done to you're body" Fiona states

"Is that so? Tell me more." He jokes

"I sense some arrogance" she laughs

"No I'm not arrogant at all. I'm just.. you know I was always scrawny. You're saying you don't enjoy compliments?" Adam asks

"Who doesn't enjoy compliments? Especially when it comes from the person they love the most."

"Fi you give the best back rubs"

"So you have something to compare it to?" She questions

Adam laughs "I don't, but I'll assume you give the best"

"I'll take it" she laughs

"So... I have to tell you. I remembered what happened that night I got drunk and you walked in" he confesses  
Fiona suddenly stops rubbing his back

"Did you?" She asks

"You have nothing to worry about. I was drunk but I didn't let anything happen. I remember telling the girl I have a girlfriend"

"So she wanted to do something with you?" Fiona presses

"I guess. She kind of touched my chest and stomach" he says

"Yeah I don't like that" Fiona says calmly.

"I know. But there was no way i'd cheat. No matter what cheating would be downgrading. Why try a different girl when I already have the best?" Adam replies

"You are so smooth prince Adam" she smiles

"You wouldn't cheat would you?" He questions with a serious tone

"Why would you even ask me that? There's no way I would ever cheat" she answers

"I know I piss you off" he jokes  
She knew he was using his humor as defense at the moment. She wasn't sure what suddenly got him thinking she would cheat. She couldn't cheat on Adam if she wanted to. He adored her and she knew it. Fiona loved Adam with all of her heart. There was nothing that could change that.

"Can I ask you something?" Fiona questions

"Anything"

"Why did you get us Skylar?"

"I've always liked dogs, I thought you did too"

"Adam, why did you really get Skylar?"

"What did Eli tell you?" He asked in return

"He said you got him because Clare's pregnant and didn't want me to want a baby" Fiona replies sadly

Adam sighs loudly.  
"You know I can't give you kids" Adam states  
He's still laying on his stomach and Fiona's still straddling him.

"That doesn't matter to me at all" she replies

"One day it will"

"No it won't. If I ever decide I want children we will figure something out. However I'm not going to let you feel sorry for yourself because of this" Fiona says getting off of him.

"Come here" Adam says while grabbing her hand and pulling her back on to the bed then wraps his arms around her.

"So what if I want kids one day?" He asks

"Then we will check in to our options"

"All I know is I want you barefoot and pregnant" he jokes

"Ugh, maternity clothing" she complains  
Adam laughs loudly waking Skylar. Skylar jumps over Adam and Fiona and grabs Fiona's pajama top and starts tugging.

"He doesn't want me near you" she laughs

"That's my boy. He's my guard dog"

Fiona picks him up and snuggles him close to her chest. Skylar immediately cuddles up.  
"See, that's my boy. He's a boob man" Adam jokes

"Definitely your son" she laughs


	19. The night before the fight

Adam had been training harder than ever. Coming home and having Fiona massage him was a daily routine at this point. He was burning the candle at both ends. Work and the gym had Adam drained.

"You know we haven't made love in a while" Fiona states

"I'm so sorry, I've been preoccupied and ignoring your needs." He replied

"It's fine. You're tired, I understand"

"Come here" Adam says while putting his arms around her.  
Fiona laughed but she knew he had to be really tired, it was midnight and Adam had been up since six am.  
"It's late and you have to be up early. I don't want you to be too tired to function tomorrow. It's your big day."

"Trust me, I'll be smiling all day princess" he replies  
Adam kissed Fiona gently and she put her arms around his neck and her hands in to his hair.  
Adam picked her up and layed her down on to the bed. Fiona was turned on at how easily he could do that. All Adam had on was his boxer-briefs, he quickly disguarded those then started on Fiona. She had gotten used to wearing his t-shirts to bed because they always smelled like him. Adam knelt at the foot of the bed and Fiona sat up while he pulled her shirt over her head. Adam noticed she didn't have any panties on.

"You came prepared" he joked

"I've been wanting you so bad." She says changing positions and laying Adam down. She passionately kisses him while getting on top of him and letting her hands run all over his toned body. Her fingertips slid up his arms on to his shoulders and she gently scratched back down his muscles turning him on in the process.

"I like that" Adam growls  
He rolls over to be on top and lays over her. Adam is very careful to not put all of his weight on Fiona. Adam looks deep in to Fiona's eyes then kisses her slowly yet still passionately. His touch was very soft and slow, he slid one of his hands down her stomach down to her wetness. He caressed her wet folds with his fingertips while still kissing her slowly. She seemed to be getting wetter. He pushed a finger inside of her causing her to grab his bottom lip with her teeth. Her eyes were closed but Adam was looking right at her, he was enjoying the faces she was making. She finally let go of his lip and continued kissing him. He pulled his finger out and pushed his member in to her. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around his torso. She enjoyed the skin on skin contact. His body was pressed on to hers as close as possible. He worked his hips in to hers slowly and rhythmically. There was something about the passion they had going that had them sweaty and panting.

Adam was slowly pushing as deep as he could go and Fiona was moaning loudly in pleasure. He kissed her neck and groaned loudly near her ear. She then dug her nails in to his back and scratched deeply as she arched her back for a better angle. He continued to nibble and suck on her neck and collarbone while pumping deep in to her. He felt Fiona start to move her hips under him which was the sign that she was going to climax soon and Adam pulled out

"Uh uh... you're not finishing on me just yet" he whispers

"That just felt so good" she whines

"Do you want me to continue?" He questions in between light kisses

"Yes, please"

He smiles and puts the tip of his shaft at her opening. He holds it there for a moment and glances at the look on her face.  
"Adam!" She says loudly

"Yes?"

"Please make me come" She begs

"Yes princess"

He then pushes inside of her again. He continues his slow pace and rhythm. Fiona is quickly going to climax and he knows it. Adam starts pumping a little faster and feels his climax creeping up on him. Fiona starts rocking her hips up against Adam. Adam tried to hold on for a little longer but he starts to tense up  
"Fi!" He moans out loudly  
Fiona was so turned on that her body starts to tense up as well and she starts to climax just as Adam is finishing his.  
They layed there for a moment breathing heavily. Adam finally rolls off of her and lays face up.

"What time is it?" He asks

"It's almost two a.m." she replies

"I'll get six hours of sleep if I go to bed right now. But it was worth it"

"We'll see if you still think so tomorrow" she jokes

-mmmm-

The next morning Fiona ordered in breakfast. It was the day of his fight and she wanted him to be well fed. Adam walks in to the kitchen in his basketball shorts.

"Something smells good. Where'd you order from?"

"Why do you assume I ordered?" She asks in return

"You haven't cooked a day in your life" he jokes

"Ok I ordered but look, I got your favorite"

Adam's eyes lit up when he saw the huge plate of food. Eggs, hash browns, veggies,toast and steak. He had been eating more since his workouts got longer and tougher.

"Thank you so much Fi, I needed this" he says grabbing his plate and walking over to the table.  
When Fiona saw his back she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Adam questioned

"Wait until you see your back" she replies pulling out her phone to take a picture

"What's wrong with my back?"

Fiona hands Adam the phone and he sees the scratch marks down his shoulder blades. There was no mistaking those marks. There were four long bright red marks on each shoulder. You could easily see it was from fingernails.

"Shit! Everyone's going to see this when I fight tonight. Damn it" he complains

"At least they'll know you're getting lucky" she replies "now eat up quickly because you have to be at the gym by nine a.m."

"You do remember that your parents are coming to this fight right? As well as Declan and Holly J"

"We are engaged and living together. I'm sure they know we have sex" Fiona laughs

"If your dad says anything to me... I don't know what I'll do" he laughs

"We both know it'll be your mom to comment"

"Well you're the one who will have to sit with her with that huge hickey I left on your neck" Adam laughs

* * *

I again have to thank you all for your reviews. You guys are awesome for continuing to read this long long story.


	20. Fight night

Adam was nervous. He had only seen his opponent in videos. The guy was skilled for sure, he had only lost one fight. Adam had studied the other guys moves. Adam's strategy was to keep this guy off of the floor. He had won almost all of his fights by tapout or submission. This guy was known for tearing fighters muscles or breaking bones in those moves. Drew had agreed to film he fight for Adam. People were arriving at the arena fast. Adam didn't realize how many people were going to be attending this fight or how big the venue was until he got there. Adam was in a dressing room area, each fighter had their own room to get ready in.

"Dude did you find a good spot to film this from?" Adam asked Drew

"Yeah I'll be right behind your corner. I got clearance from the fight promotor to stand there. Everyone else has to be seated." Drew replied

"Ok.. where's mom and dad?" Adam questioned

"They took their seats already. Mom is super nervous and doesn't want to see you before the fight"

Adam was in a pair of fighting shorts. He chose the snug ones over the baggier ones, it helped with his grappling. Less for the other fighter to grab.

"Adam what the hell happened to your back?" Drew asked

"Fi" Adam smiled

"Wow... nice job"

"Thanks. Now shut up because here she comes with her parents" Adam says as he peeks out of his dressing room door.

The first fight has already started. They could hear the entrance music playing from the first fighter.

"You look beautiful" Adam says to Fiona.  
He hadn't seen her since the morning so he had no idea what she would wear. Fiona was flawless. She wore red knowing it would match his shorts. Her dress was knee length and was strapless.

"Thank you prince Adam" she replied as she gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

Adam was fully prepared for his fight. He already had his wrists wrapped and was wearing his gloves. They were open fingered but they covered his knuckles.  
Fiona's father stretched his hand out to shake Adam's.

"Good luck son"

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous" Adam responded while shaking his hand. "Hello Mrs. Coyne" he continued.

"Is it the crowd?" Fiona questioned

"Yeah, I didn't expect such a huge crowd" he answered.

"You're going to do great. Don't worry" Fiona stated leaning up against him and kissing him again.  
She hadn't seen much of him today and liked how he looked in those shorts.  
She had completely forgotten that her parents were there until Adam pulled away.

"So are Declan and Holly J here yet?" Adam questions looking in the direction of Fiona's parents.

"They're in their seats." Laura replied

Adam's trainer walks in.

"Sorry to break up the party guys but Adam needs to clear his head before this fight so everyone to their seats"

-mmmm-

Adam's music came on and it was his turn to walk out to the ring. Fiona sat next to Adam's mother in the front row behind Adam's corner. They watched him walk out and in to the ring. Just as he took off his robe he looked over at Fiona and winked. She was so nervous she had Audra's hand in hers and was squeezing the life out of it. Audra was just as nervous and was squeezing Fiona's in return. Declan and Holly J were sat directly behind Fiona and Adam's parents.

"Adam's on steroids" Declan jokes loud enough for Fiona to hear

"Trust me he's not, and that's not funny" Fiona replied

"Lighten up, I was trying to get you to relax" Declan said to her

-mmmm-

Adam watched this other guy walk out and get in to the ring. He was a few inches taller but he was thinner than Adam. He was wearing loose solid blue shorts and had tattoos down both arms. Adam wasn't intimidated at all. He stared Adam down as if he knew him. The ref called both fighters to the center of the ring and started reading them the rules

"No biting, scratching, or eye gouging. And absolutely no hitting below the belt. Any sign of these things and you will be disqualified"

They both nod in agreement then head to their corners.  
-mmmm-

Drew seemed to be the most excited for the fight. He had the perfect spot to film from. Once the bell rung he took his eyes off of the camera and looked up at the fight he had come to see with his own eyes. He was prepared and had the camera set up on the tripod.

-mmm-

Just before the bell rung Adam had his back to where everyone was sitting. Declan noticed Adam's scratches.

"What the hell happened to Adam's back?" Declan asked  
Holly J shushed him. She clearly knew exactly where those marks had come from.  
"Seriously it looks like a tiger clawed him" he laughs

"I dug my nails into him" Fiona turns around and says to Declan "now shut up and watch the fight"  
Declan was shocked that she had the guts to say that in front of his parents as well as her own.  
Declan was speechless.  
Fiona smirked when she realized that for the first time in her life she shut Declan up.

"And don't think I didn't notice the hickey on you're neck that you're trying to hide under your hair" Audra says  
Declan let out a huge laugh. Holly J hit his shoulder trying to shut him up.

* * *

Note:


	21. Round number one fighting Steve Taylor

Once the bell rung Adam was in pure fight mode. He stepped forward inch by inch in fighting stance. He moved back and forth looking for the right opportunity to strike. Adam was quick but had to be faster if he wanted to make contact.  
Adam went for the first move and swung his left at Steve. He quickly ducked and swung back at Adam. Adam saw it coming and just made it out of Steve's reach.  
Steve then quickly hit Adam with a left punch that Adam never saw coming, he made contact to Adam's face however Adam didn't budge then put his arms up to cover his face.  
Adam then charged at Steve full force. He pushed Steve up against the side of the ring and started swinging at him. Steve threw a knee up and hit Adam right in the stomach. Adam knew at that moment if he didn't catch his breath quickly Steve would pound him.  
Out of instinct Adam immediately threw an elbow and hit Steve in the left eyebrow throwing off his balance for a moment.  
That gave Adam enough time to recover and catch his breath

-mmmm-

Audra couldn't watch. She looked down at her shoes. She was listening to the crowds reactions as clues to how the fight was going.  
She heard the crowd shout "oooowww"  
And simultaniously Fiona squeezes her hand tighter.

"Did he get hurt?" Audra questions almost crying

"He got kicked in the stomach but he's hitting back... god, I cannot take this" Fiona replies

-mmmm-

Adam again tried to lunge at Steve but Steve swept around Adam's arm and got a hold of it. He immediately wrapped his legs around Adam's arm and got him down to the mat pulling his arm in an arm bar. Adam could feel the muscle pulling in his left arm and chest as he laid face up on the mat. Adam was screaming in pain. He couldn't hold the screams in. The pain was unbearable but Adam refused to tap out. He didn't come this far to quit. After what felt like eternity he heard

"Hurry up and tap so I can take you're pretty little girlfriend home!" Steve says through his teeth guard

Adam turned his face towards Steve and growled. At that moment Adam snapped. The excrutiating pain he was feeling was momentarily on hold.  
Adam managed to sweep his feet underneath himself and grabbed Steve's left arm using that to help lift Steve up. Adam got back on to his feet pulling Steve up then suddenly dropping him right on to the back of his head.  
Adam then quickly jumped on to Steve and started pounding his face. First a left, then a right.  
Adam lost count of how many time he hit Steve when the referee started to pull Adam off of him. When Adam looked over at his corner Drew was jumping with excitement.  
The fight was stopped. Adam had knocked Steve out. Steve's coach ran in to the ring trying to wake Steve up. Once Steve lifted his head Adam saw the damage he caused. Steve's right eye was swollen shut and his left eyebrow was split open. Adam dropped to his knees in shock. He had won the fight but didn't even remember the last moments of the fight.

-mmmmm-

When Adam got to his dressing room all he could think of was a shower. His shoulder was sore but it wasn't so bad.  
Once he was showered he put on a pair of jogging pants and walked back in to his dressing room. Drew, Audra and Fiona were there waiting for him. It was pretty late so he understood why they were the only ones there. Everyone else had gone home.

"Hey guys" Adam groaned

Audra grabbed the sides of his face  
"Are you hurt?"

"No mom I'm fine" he lied

She knew her son well and knew he was lying.  
"What hurts?" She demanded

"I'm just sore, that's all"

"No more fighting!" She demanded

"I know, I already agreed to that" he replied

"Ok. Call me tomorrow. I'm tired and going home" she said hugging him carefully

"Nice job bro. Get some rest tonight" Drew says before he and Audra walk out of the room.  
Fiona walks over to him noticing he's holding his left arm close to himself as if it was in a sling.

"Don't lie to me, are you ok?" Fiona asks

"I'm ok, my shoulder just hurts a little" he answers

"How bad?"

"Not too bad... you know there's an afterparty going on at this bar" Adam smiles

"You're up to going out after this fight?"

"Yeah I want to go. Will you come with me?" He asks

She nods. Adam gets dressed and they head out to the bar

-mmmm-

When Adam and Fiona arrived at the bar the fight promoter and a few people from Adam's gym were already there drinking. Adam's friends bought him a beer. He didn't want to really drink because Fiona couldn't drive so he quickly told them he wasn't going to have more than that one.  
A curvy brunnette walked up to Adam  
"Your fight was amazing. Can I get a picture with you?"

"Yeah sure" he replied  
Her friend took a photo of them and they walked off looking back at Adam with googly eyes.

"Did that just really happen?" Fiona questioned

"Jealous?" Adam laughed

"No, just surprised that fighting has groupies" she replies  
Adam laughed. He was just as shocked as she was.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asked

"Already? We've only been here 20 minutes"

"Yeah my shoulders killing me. I just want to go home" he replies

"Want a rubdown?" She smiles

"As much as i'd love that I don't know if I could handle it. I'm in pain. Serious pain" Adam answers

"Ok now you're worrying me. Is this serious? Do I need to get you to a hospital?" Fiona asks

"Yeah I think so.. but I'll drive there. I'm not leaving my car here."


	22. The hospital

Note: So i decided to bring in Dr. Kris for this chapter. In my story he is an e.r. doctor. Hope you guys like this.

* * *

Adam's pain had gone from zero to ten in less than an hour. They were in the emergency room and the doctor was taking forever. Adam sat at the edge of the bed and Fiona was in a chair directly across from him.

"Can't they just give me something for the pain while I wait?" Adam complained loudly

"Calm down a little, they'll get to you" Fiona responded

Adam got up and started pacing around the room. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"What brings you in here Mr. Torres?" Dr. Kris asks

"My shoulder is killing me, I was put in to an arm bar about two hours ago and I can't move my arm now"

"A fighting injury. Ok, we will need to get some x-rays and scans. Did you hear anything pop?"

"No" Adam answers

"Well it could be anything from a broken bone, torn tendon, torn muscle to a broken ligament. We have to check this out. Are you able to remove your shirt?" Dr. Kris asks

"I don't think so, can you help me out?" Adam asks Fiona

She quickly gets up and helps Adam remove his shirt. The area around his shoulder was swollen and discolored. It had a purple tint to it.

"Doesn't look like a broken bone. Looks like it could be a torn muscle or ligament." Dr. Kris says looking over Adam's shoulder

"Can I PLEASE have something for the pain? NOW?" Adam demands

"Adam, don't be rude" Fiona says

"I'm in so much pain right now" Adam replies

"I'll be right back, I'm going to send in a nurse to start an I.v. and give you something for the pain right now. Then I'll get you in for some scans to see what we are working with" Dr. Kris says to Adam

A nurse comes in to the room and gets an I.v. in to Adam's arm. She immediately puts something for pain in to the I.v.

"Thank you so so much" Adam says

"Don't mention it" she replies.

Fiona grabs his right hand tightly.

"This is so serious. I don't see why the hell you wanted to fight so badly. Look at where you're at right now"

"I... um. Ok Fi, I have something to tell you. I was still paying for your ring. And now with the money I earned from this fight I can pay it off" he confesses

"I am so mad right now!... I could've given you the money!" She shouts

"You're not supposed to pay for your own ring Fi. That's my job" he says in almost a whisper

Adam meant well. He never was the type to let her pay for everything.  
He was right and she knew it. He did go to extremes but he just wanted to make her happy.

"This fighting thing is over. No more" she whispers

"Trust me when I say I don't want to fight anymore. You know I can't remember knocking him out"

"What? That's so strange" she responds

"Yeah, he said something about taking you home and I lost it, I don't remember anything from that point until I was being pulled off of him" he confesses

Before she had the chance to respond Dr. Kris walks in and puts Adam's chart on to the foot of the bed

"Ready to get your scans done?" Dr. Kris asks

"Yeah let's do this" Adam replies

-mmmm-

While wheeling Adam to the room where the scans are done Dr. Kris asks

"Did you win the fight?"

"Yeah, I knocked the other guy out. Wouldn't be surprised if he's here actually. His face was busted up"

"We had another fighter in here earlier. Could've been him. I didn't attend to him so I don't know what his injuries were"

"Do you see a lot of fight related injuries?" Adam asks

"Somewhat. Mostly busted lips, stitches, black eyes. Not much else besides that" Dr. Kris answers

Dr. Kris helps Adam on to the narrow bed that will slide in to the machine for the scan.

"Just relax, this will be quick" Dr. Kris assures him

-mmmm-

Adam was back in the room with Fiona and had been waiting for his results for over an hour. He was getting impatient and sleepy.  
Fiona was texting away on her phone.

"Who are you talking to at this time?" Adam questions

"Drew" she answers

"Aww come on"

"He has the right to know" she says

"Yeah but he's going to tell my mom and that's it"

"I told him not to. He swore he won't say a word to said he's staying up until I let him know you're ok"

"Well I'm ok"

"We don't even know what's wrong yet. Go to sleep, I'll wake you when the doctor comes back"

"I'll stay up" he replies

"Fine"

"Hey" he says looking over at her. She was still sitting on the chair near the bed looking down at her phone. She looked up at him  
"Don't be mad at me" he continued

"I just can't believe that was the whole reason behind this" Fiona complains

"I love you Fi, please don't be mad"

"You can make it up to me later" she smiles "and I love you too"

* * *

Note: If you didn't see last night's episode you might not want to read what i'm about to write.

I AM PISSED OFF BEYOND BELIEF! The writers of Degrassi need to get their shit straight and stop fucking with the emotions of the viewers. Wouldn't it make sense if they keep a couple together they'd keep some viewers? They are just breaking up everyone on the show and i just don't think thats smart. I will never give up on Fadam!


	23. Results

Dr. Kris comes back in to Adam's room. Adam was asleep. Fiona was still texting on her phone. When she saw Dr. Kris come in she shook Adam to wake him up

"Adam, I have to say you have a high pain tolerance" Dr. Kris stated

"How bad is it?" He asks

"You need surgery. As soon as possible. You have a torn muscle in your shoulder"

"Surgery? Great..." he trailed off

"How soon does he have to do this?" Fiona asks

"In a few hours would be best" Dr. Kris replies

"Ok, that's fine" Adam says

"I'll get you upstairs in to another room and I'll have it set up for this morning" Dr. Kris says while writing something down

"Ok, now you can call my mother" Adam says to Fiona

-mmmmm-

Audra came speed walking up the hallway in to Adam's room.  
She found Fiona and Adam asleep in the tiny hospital bed. Fiona had layed down on his right side and he had his right arm around her.

"Wake up" Audra said loudly

Adam opened his eyes and saw his mother standing at the foot of his bed.

"What's wrong with your arm exactly?" She asked

"It's a torn shoulder muscle. I'm having surgery to re-attatch it" he answered

"Re-attatch it?" Audra exclaimed

"Yeah mom, its not so bad. I'll be fine"

"Only my kids... I swear"

"Mom, I'm ok I promise."

"I need coffee" she states. Audra then grabs Drew's arm and walks off with him.

"You should go with them and get yourself some coffee" Adam says to Fiona

"I'm not leaving you" Fiona replied

"What are you going to do about a change of clothes? And Skylar needs food"

"Clare is going to pickup Skylar and is bringing me a change of clothes. I'm waiting for her to come pickup my keys" Fiona states

"Have you slept at all?"

"Not much" she replies

"Fi get some sleep"

"How can I sleep?" She questions

A new Doctor comes in to the room and introduces himself.

"Hi Mr. Torres. My name is Dr. Edwards. I'll be doing your surgery. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Adam replies "let my mom know" he tells Fiona.  
Fiona kisses him lightly on the lips, Adam puts his right hand on the side of her face and kisses her back deeply.

-mmmmm-

While Adam was in surgery Eli came jogging into the waiting area. Eli had been out of town for work and couldn't go to Adam's fight. He had just gotten home when Clare informed him of what happened and he took off for the hospital.

"What happened?" Eli asked gasping for breath.

"He has a torn muscle in his shoulder. Doc is re-attatching it now" Drew replied

Fiona was next to Audra, they were whispering to each other. Drew was sitting next to a window looking outside. Eli sat next to Drew

"How'd the fight go?" Eli asked

"He did really good. He won. But the guy caught him in an arm bar and ripped his muscle. You should've seen how he just picked this guy up and dropped him on his head while in an arm bar. It was awesome." Drew answered

"It was not awesome Drew!" Fiona complains

"It was impressive Fiona. Damn" Drew replies

"You need to stop encouraging him!" Fiona yelled

"He's not five, he makes his own choices. If he wanted to fight he was going to fight!" Drew yelled in return

"If it wasn't for you getting so excited about it I might have been able to talk him out of it!"

"From my understanding you told him it was ok for him to fight!"

Drew and Fiona were arguing loudly. Eli wanted to stop them but had no idea where to jump in. Audra was watching but didn't make a move to stop the fight. Both were worried about Adam, she knew this, she figured letting them let off some steam would help.

"How am I going to tell him he can't do something he wants to do so badly. I'm not his mother to say what he can and can't do!"

"He goes out of his way to make you happy! He's so whipped if you said no he would've said ok! Or have you not figured that out yet?"

"Drew you are an asshole!"

"Aww the princess thinks I'm an asshole... I'm so hurt!" Drew mocks "maybe if you weren't such a princess and didn't have such expensive taste Adam wouldn't be in surgery right now!" Drew yells

She knew by his statement that Drew knew about the ring. 'Great' she thought.  
"That's low Drew" she replies at her regular tone

"What can I say I'm an asshole right?"

"Ok enough. All of us are high strung right now but I'm tired of this" Audra says loudly

"I'm sorry" Fiona quickly apologizes "we got out of hand"

"Just both of you shut up" Audra replies

"For the record I had already shut up" Drew mentions

"Andrew! I will send you home, you are still my child, so shut up!" Audra yelled

Eli was still in shock at what had just happened in front of him. His best friend was in surgery and his family was all turning on each other.

"I'm going to get us all something to eat. I'm sure everyone is hungry. Any requests?" Eli asks politely

"You are very sweet Eli, anything you bring will be fine" Audra replies

"I'll come with you" Drew states as he gets up and walks out with Eli

-mmmm-

Drew and Eli had just left. Finally some peace in the room.

"Please don't hate Drew. He just doesn't think sometimes" Audra said breaking the silence

"I don't hate him. I'm just stressed" Fiona replied

"I understand. We are all stressed. That's why there's so much tension"

"Yeah" Fiona replied

Just as she finished her statement the doctor walked in.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the lateness of posting this chapter. I was having technical difficulties with the site. Also i do apologize for the shortness of this chapter but i will make it up in the next one... what are you guys thinking of Fiona and Drew arguing?


	24. Recovery

Dr. Edwards walks in to the waiting area where Audra and Fiona were sitting

"Is he ok?" Fiona quickly asks as soon as she saw the doctor

"It was a little worse of an injury than expected but we managed to repair it all. He will be just fine" Dr. Edwards replies

"That's such a relief. When can we see him?" Audra asks

"You can go to his room now but he won't awake for about another thirty minutes or so" he answered

They both immediately got up to go to his room. When they arrived they saw Adam laying there with his shoulder completely wrapped up.

-mmmmm-

Adam finally started to open his eyes. Fiona was sitting close to the bed with her hand in his. He started to twitch his fingers.

"Adam?" Fiona whispers

"Fi" he responds

His vision is blurry but he was able to make out Fiona's shape.

"How long was I out?" He questions with a hoarse voice

"You've been back in this room for about an hour"

"When can I go home?"

"Don't even ask that yet. You have to be looked over by the doctor first." She answers

"Wow, I am drugged up" he states while looking around the room

Fiona laughs  
"What are you seeing?"

"Everythings just blurry"

"Oh, yeah that. The doctor told us you're vision would be. He said it'll be like that for a little while" she replied

"Adam" Eli called out  
He had fallen asleep on a chair near the window

"Dude you had us worried" Eli stated

"Sorry about that, technical difficulties with the fight"  
Adam said guessturing up to his shoulder

"I can see" Eli replied

Eli's phone starts ringing.  
"Its Clare. I gotta get this"

"Hey mom" Adam says when he sees his mom come walking in to the room

"Of course you wake up the moment I go to the washroom" Audra states

"What can I say? I have timing" he jokes

"Stop with the jokes, how do you feel?" Audra asks

"I'm ok"

"That's what you said yesterday, tell me the truth" Audra demands

"You want the truth... ok, it hurts like hell mom" Adam answers

"You see what happens when you fight?"

"Ugh, mom I've been through this with Fi. I'm not fighting anymore. Can I stop getting crap for this?" Adam asks

"Ok ok..." Audra trailed off

Eli and Drew come back in to the room

"Clare was worried about you. I told her you seem to be doing well. We are going to switch off babysitting Skylar and she will come see you soon" Eli states

"Hey little bro, you had me worried. Don't do that shit again!"

"Andrew!" Audra exclaims

"Sorry mom, I'll watch my language"

"Good" she replies

-mmmm-

A few days after the surgery Adam was being released from the hospital. Adam desperately wanted to get home and just rest. He had begged Audra to not make a big deal and have people over to see him. Audra eventually gave in and made sure it was clear to everyone that Adam not be disturbed when he got home. When he finally made it to his front door he could hear Skylar barking.

"Hurry, I dying to see him" he tells Fiona

"I'm hurrying" she laughs

Right at the moment she opens the door Adam knelt down and Skylar immediately jumped up to greet him.

"We both have been gone for days and he runs right to you" she complains while walking inside the apartment

"Daddys little boy" he whispers as he pets Skylar  
"Feels so good to finally be home" Adam continued

Fiona sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv.  
Adam sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. She had missed those moments while he was in the hospital.

"I missed being alone with you" Adam whispers in to her ear then kisses her neck lightly. He continues trailing kisses down her neck angling his body to avoid her body touching the sling his arm is in.  
Fiona puts her hands on the sides of his face bringing his face up to hers. She kisses him deeply. Adam let's out a small moan.  
All of a sudden they hear a tiny high pitched growl. They look down to see Skylar right at the foot of the sofa looking right at them. He then let out a high pitched bark. Adam laughed  
"Told you he's my guard dog"

Fiona picks him up with a grin. She sits him on her lap and starts to pet him.

"Skylar you're kind of ruining it for me right now, daddy was trying to get some" Adam jokes as he pets Skylar

"Adam your arm is in a sling, there's no way" Fiona started but was quickly interrupted by Adam

"We can be careful" he smiles

"No, I'd be too scared" she replies

"There's ways we can without using or touching my shoulder, I could sit down and you jump on top"

"Adam..." she whispers

"Ok, princess I'll be good. But just remember the next time you want it" he grins

"You wouldn't be able to say no" she laughs

"Is that a challenge?" Adam questions

"Yes, let's see if you can hold out on me. This I just have to see"

* * *

Note: Again guys i'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I had a longer chapter planned out but i decided to end it there because it as cute.


	25. The bet

Adam had been home for one full day and was already bored. Fiona was off picking up art supplies to sketch for her clothing line. Adam and Skylar had the house to themselves.

"How does a walk sound to you?" Adam asks looking at Skylar

Skylar just stays in the position he was sitting in.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Adam puts the leash on Skylar and takes him outside.

-mmmm-

When Adam got back home Fiona was sitting by the window sketching.

"Where have you been all day?" She asks

"I took Skylar for a walk"

Skylar runs over to Fiona and she picks him up. He licks her cheek.

"Missed me huh?" She laughs

"Did you get some work done?" Adam asks as he kisses the other cheek.

"Yes, look at this!" She exclaims

She shows Adam some drawings. He flips through her book page by page.

"These are really good"

"Thank you" she replies quickly grabbing the book out of his hand before he reaches the last page. It was easy for her to snatch it out of his grip because of him being able to use only the one arm.

"What's on that page that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing" she grins

"Really? Let me see it then"

"No" she laughs "it's something special" she continued

"It's your wedding dress isn't it?" He asks smiling

"Adam! Don't you dare go through my book to get a peek at it!" She laughs

Adam laughs.

"I bet it is beautiful... are you going to do my tux too?"

"Do you want me to?" Fiona questions

"Of course I do"

"Ok, I'll get started on that tomorrow... so tell me what the rules are for this bet"

"You really want to see who can hold out longer? Because I promise you will lose" Adam laughs

"Yes I want the specifics" she grins

"Ok. You asked for it. The first one to try and undress the other loses. Kissing and hugging don't count."

"Deal. What does the winner get?"

"What do you want?" Adam questions

"Could you teach me to drive?"

"Ok that's fair. Now if I win... I totally want a striptease. That'd be hot" Adam says

"Boys are so predictable" she says looking at Skylar

-mmmm-

A few hours later Adam heard a knock on the door. Fiona looked up and wondered who it could be.  
Adam goes over to the door and when he opens it he sees Clare and Eli with some plastic bags.

"We figured you'd be hungry since your princess doesn't cook" Eli laughs

Adam grins widely, he was hungry but wasn't in the mood for takeout. So he hadn't mentioned dinner to Fiona yet, he was going to attempt to cook one-handed.

Adam moved over and let Eli and Clare in. Clare hugged Adam carefully as she walked in.

"You guys are the best." Adam stated

Fiona walked over and hugged both Clare and Eli  
"What are you going to make?" Fiona asked

"Well Adam once taught me to make Arroz con gandules and fried pork chops." Eli answered

"Oh I cannot wait! Audra made that for us once and it was delicious." Fiona quickly stated

"You love my moms cooking don't you?" Adam asked

"I prefer your cooking" she answers while giving him a sexy stare and grinning

-mmm-

Adam was shoveling the food in to his mouth. He didn't realize how hungry he had been. A few days of hospital food made him miss the taste of real food.

"You guys got this perfect" he said in between spoonfuls of rice

"I'm glad you like it so much, but maybe you could slow down before you choke" Clare joked

"Sorry" he replied putting his spoon down. Adam was grinning but didn't notice how he had managed to clear his plate so quickly. He looked over at Fiona who had a smile on her face too. She had clearly been laughing at him. He would never get tired of her smile, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He noticed he had zoned out of the conversation while staring at Fiona and quickly looked back at Eli trying to figure out what the conversation was about.

"So its a girl?" Fiona asked excitedly

"Yeah. We found out today" Eli answered

"And we kind of have a question" Clare said nervously

"What?" Adam asked looking back and forth between Eli and Clare. They hesitated answering so Adam continued "whatever it is yes, i'd do anything for you guys"

"Well it involves both of you" Eli replied

"Would you be our baby's godparents?" Clare choked out  
"Who better to take over if something happens to us?" Eli added

"We would love to!" Fiona answered with a smile that went from ear to ear.  
Eli half smiled. He was excited that Fiona said yes but Adam hadn't answered yet. He seemed shocked.

"Look I know this is a touchy subject for you but if anything ever happened to me i'd expect you to step up and be the dad I couldn't be. You are my best friend. I'd only trust you." Eli stated looking directly at Adam

Adam got up from his chair. He walked around the table over to Eli. Everyone looked up at Adam. He grabbed Eli by the shoulder of his jacket and pulled him up into a hug.

"Of course I will. I'll protect her like she's my own" Adam answers with tears in his eyes. Eli smiles with tears in his eyes as well.

"If you tell anyone I cried I'll hunt you down" Eli joked

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can take you" Adam joked

* * *

Note: What'd you guys think Eli was going to say? haha. Still don't know if i should double post today.


	26. The holdout

After dinner they all squeezed on to the couch. Adam wanted to watch a movie and threw on a random comedy that only Adam had ever seen before. Twenty minutes in to the movie Adam was asleep and snoring loudly.

"That might be our cue to go" Clare jokes

"Yeah I think you're right" Eli replies

"You don't have to go. I'm still up" Fiona adds

"I'm actually kind of tired. All that cooking wore me out" Clare says

"Ok I understand." Fiona replied as she touched Clares belly "goodnight baby girl" she continued and Clare's face lit up.

"Its still so new to me" Clare says with a smile

"Tell sleeping beauty I didn't want to wake him" Eli joked as him and Clare walked out.

"Thanks again" Fiona added before closing the door.

She walked back over to the couch and found Adam even more comfortable than before. He had spread out a little more on the couch.  
She decided to tease him a little to see how far she could get him to go before remembering the bet.  
She sat down next to him and got as close as possible, she then started to kiss his neck and suck then nibble until he woke up and wrapped his arm around her. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a deep kiss. She brought her hand up behind his ear pulling him in deeper. He let out a small moan, she continued to kiss him passionately. Adam pulled away

"We can kiss all night but you're not winning this bet"

Fiona laughs. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she did think she had him hot and bothered.

"Let's get to bed" she says to him with a smile

"See that's all you can think about" he jokes as he gets up to get to the bedroom. Fiona laughed.  
Adam usually wore just boxers to bed but tonight after seeing how far she would go to win he decided on a full set of pajamas. He figured she would want him to take something off eventually.  
Fiona took the opposite route. She threw on one of Adams wifebeaters and nothing else. It was white and see through. He had a clear view of everything.

"Ok now that's just not playing fair Fi" he complains as soon as he sees her.

"Are you forfeiting?" She questions

"No but that's going a bit far" he whines

"Can't take it?" She grins

"You know what... its on" he states "The rules are 'whoever tries to undress the other first' right?" He continued

"Yes" she responds cautiously

"So I can... do ... this" he states passing his forearm over her chest towards something on the nightstand. He grazes her nipple with his arm while pulling his arm back with his phone in his hand.  
Fiona let out a slight gasp.

"Oh, you play dirty"

"You have no idea" he replies.

-mmmmm-

Three nights later Fiona awoke to Adam grunting and panting in his sleep. He was on his back and was completely unconsious. She looked at him for a moment wondering what he could be dreaming about when it dawned on her. Adam was having a sexual dream. She smiled to herself knowing this was getting to him just as much as it was getting to her. Especialyl if he was dreaming about it. She watched him groan and squirm until he grabbed a pillow and crashed it down on to his bulge.  
"Fi ... don't stop" he groaned grinding the pillow on to his hardness.  
She watched him groan out once more then tense up.  
He immediately woke up and looked down  
"Aw what the hell?" He complained

"You missed a hell of a show" she replied with a wide grin

"You were watching me?" He questions uncomfortably

"It was hot watching you actually. You were calling out my name... it turned me on" she says leaning over to kiss him.  
She's very careful not to touch his arm or shoulder.  
"You win, I can't take this" she says pushing his shirt up and sliding her hand underneath. He pulls his one good arm out of the shirt and slides it off the other arm carefully around his sling. Fiona immediately slips out of Adam's wifebeater she wore to bed. She had worn one every night to try to get him to slip but he wouldn't budge. He was stronger than she expected.  
She hopped up on to him and sat up. He ran his hand over her stomach then up to her breast. He gently touched and caressed her then moved over to the other breast. He kept eye contact with her the entire time. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
Adam slid his hand down her back into her panties and grabbed her ass with force. Fiona groaned on to his lips. She sat back up and pulled his pajama pants and boxers down. She then slid out of her panties. Just as she was going to get back up on to him he guesstured for her to bring her wetness up to his lips. Fiona climbs up and straddles his face. As soon as his tongue comes in to contact with her she starts moaning loudly. She grabs on to the headboard for support. She had been wanting Adam badly for the past few days and he was giving her exactly what she wanted. He teased and kissed her thighs for a moment then continued working her sensitive lips. He knew she was just about to climax as she started to move her hips uncontrollably against his tongue.

"Talk dirty to me Fi, how badly do you want to finish right now?" Adam asks

"Please don't stop. Please" she begs looking down at him with need in her eyes

"Talk dirty to me" he smiles

"Adam... if you don't put your tongue back on to me I'm going to sit down on your face and make you" she threatened

Adam let our a satisfied growl then wrapped his arm up around her hip and pulled her weight down on to his face and made her sit down. He continued to target her favorite spot and felt her start to tense up. He sped up his movements. Fiona screamed his name out in pleasure.

"Its almost four, you're going to wake up the entire apartment building Fi"

"I don't care" she replied while getting off of him.  
She cuddled up to his side while still shivering from her orgasm.  
"Are you cold?" Adam asked  
"No... that was just... really good" she replies breathing hard.  
Fiona runs her hand down his stomach and begins to stroke his shaft. Adam moaned into her hair.  
"I want to try something" he whispered

"What?" She asked with a confused look

He sat up and helped her get up on to her knees. He positioned himself behind her also on his knees  
"Is this ok?" He asked while sliding the tip of his member up and down her wet folds  
"Yeah" she quivered  
Adam immediately pushed himself inside of her causing them both to groan out loudly.  
He thrust with a slow rhythm. He wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling her closer to him. He still had his arm in a sling. Fiona felt the sling up against her back  
"Adam... your shoulder" she whispered

"Its fine trust me" he replied in between thrusts

She could feel his breath on her shoulder. He brought his face down in to her neck and kissed the spot right underneath her ear.  
"You feel so good inside princess" he whispers

"You feel incredible inside me" she moans out

Adam smiles. He loved her dirty talk.  
He was getting frustrated with his arm being in the sling. He leaned back off of her for a moment and slid out of it then wrapped both arms around her stomach.  
She suddenly stopped and stiffened  
"Adam put the sling back on!" She demanded

"I feel ok, I promise it doesn't hurt... please don't make me stop. The sling was irritating me" he begged

The urgency in his voice made her melt. She leaned back in to his bare chest. He let out a deep breath when her skin made contact with his. He continued his thrusts and felt her insides start to tighten and she started to tense up again.  
He moaned out loudly this time, and felt his orgasm come up fast and hard. He held her tightly until he caught his breath.  
Adam laid back down and Fiona followed. She put her face down onto his chest and looked up at him.  
"There are no words to describe how good that felt" Adam states looking in to her eyes

"I have to agree. That was unbelievable"

"It will be five a.m. soon, my neighbors are going to be so pissed" he laughs

"You know... you have to quit stopping in the middle of it right when I am about to climax. That is torture" Fiona states with annoyance

"You have no idea..." Adam chuckles then continues "when I have the most beautiful girl in the world begging ME for it... its like a drug"

"Well stated. But that doesn't mean its ok for you to do it again" she smiles

"Anything for you princess"

* * *

Note: I'm double posting since i got messages from a few people pretty quickly about adding another chapter.

Special thanks to FadamForever, KidSimpson, and LivingLife18 for their love... especially KidSimpson... you were the first to ask and you asked so nicely... haha.


	27. Speed Bump

Fiona awoke to the smell of food. Adam hadn't cooked since he had gotten back from the hospital. She knew this meant he was feeling better. Fiona grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on. She walked out in to the kitchen

"Something smells wonderful"

"I woke up feeling like I hadn't eaten in days" Adam jokes

"So all that activity worked up an appetite?" Fiona questions

"Yes... bigtime. You must be hungry too"

"Yes I am. What are you making?"

"French toast and pancakes" he answers walking over to the table with two plates. Adam has a seat and slides a plate over to Fiona. "You know, I can't believe we are going to be godparents"

"It's exciting isn't it?" Fiona asks

"Yeah... a little scary too. I mean if anything ever happens we end up with a kid"

"Having second thoughts?" She questions

"No of course not. Just nerves. I know you would have fun playing dress up but it'd be a huge responsibility that's all"

"She would be the most fashionable kid on the playground, that's for sure" Fiona smiles

Adam laughs loudly "I love you so much, Fi. You are amazing you know"

"And why is that?" Fiona questions grinning

"You calm me when I panick" he smiles widely

"I can only picture how gorgeous you would look with a baby in your arms" Fiona states

Adam smiles but Fiona can tell it was forced.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"With other peoples babies in my arms you mean"

"Adam..." Fiona says in almost a whisper.  
She knew this was a touchy subject but she thought he had accepted it partly when agreeing to be a godparent to Eli and Clares baby.

"It's just hard to accept that I can't give you kids. One day you're going to want one of your own Fi"

"Will you stop talking like you're not my other half." She said as she walked over and sat on his lap. "We will figure all of that out when we decide its time. Right now we need to worry about the wedding"

"You're right princess"

"I was thinking... since we haven't set a date... that maybe you could just set one?" she stated in the form of a question.  
Adam could sense she was a bit nervous bringing it up.  
"Yeah, um. Well... it'd be nice if we could do it while its hot out" he answers. He had given the wedding much thought but hadn't had any idea as to when it should be.

"So next summer?" She asks

"Yeah that'd be great. Gives me time to get my mom to accept us doing this in New York" he grins

Fiona's face lit up. He knew that statement was going to excite her  
"Oh my god, really!" She squeeled

"Yeah, you have a bigger family than I do, it'd be hell to fly them all up here and finding them hotels. Plus... I kind of talked to your mom about it already" Adam smiles widely.

Fiona hugs him tightly. Then puts her forehead to his  
"How did I get so lucky to find you?" She asks

"I'm the lucky one" he replies

-mmm-

"Are you ready for a lesson?" Adam asks walking in to the living room where Fiona was sitting with her laptop in front of her.  
She looks up at him  
"What lesson?" She questions in return

"Well I thought about how you said you wanted to learn how to drive and I figured it is something you need to know how to do so let's do it" he answered

"I haven't even given you your winnings yet" she jokes remembering that she owes him a striptease

"That can wait" he smiles  
Fiona quickly gets up and puts on a pair of heels.

"You're sure abbout letting me get behind the wheel of your car?"

"Yeah, I trust you." He says while locking the door.  
Once they made it out to the car Adam handed her the keys. Fiona grinned widely and unlocked the doors.  
Adam got in to the passenger seat and watched her start the engine.  
"Ok, what you want to do is check your mirrors. Then put your foot on the brake and switch gears to reverse and slowly ease out of this parking spot"

"Ok" she says nervously

"Don't be nervous" Adam says calmly "just ease off of the brake" he continued

Fiona switches gears and let's her foot directly off of the brake. The car goes forward and right over a concrete parking bump. The crunching sound was loud. Adam screams out  
"Fi hit the brake!"  
She quickly slams down on the brake and Adam put the car in park then jumped out of the car. He runs to the front end and looks down sadly. He looks back up at Fiona with an angry expression.  
Fiona was frozen still. Adam came around to the drivers side of the car and opened her door.  
"Can you please get out of the car? I need to get it off of the parking bump"  
Fiona awkwardly got out of the car. She could tell Adam was very angry. She didn't say a word to him as he got into the car and backed it off of the concrete bump and it pulled the front bumper right off. When Adam heard the thud he instantly knew the bumper was off. He turned the engine off and got out to grab the bumper.  
"Adam.. I am so sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he replies while picking up the bumper and putting it in to the car. "I'll just have a project when I get back to work" he continued

"I can tell you're mad" she stated with tears in her eyes

Adam looked over at her. Yes he was angry but he couldn't stay mad at her. Especially when she looked like she was about to cry. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry, its an easy fix and won't cost me anything" he assured her.

She looked up at him and half smiled.

"You owe me one hell of a striptease though" he laughed which also made her laugh

-mmmm-

Later on that night Fiona was back on the internet getting some work done for her clothing line. Holly J's face popped up on her skype

"Hello there" Fiona stated

"Hi" Holly J smiled

"So how's married life?" Fiona jokes

"Fantastic... Declan is amazing. Life is good. But.. I miss my best friend"

"You know I miss you too but with you traveling back and forth so much its hard to catch up with you. I take it by the look of the room behind you, you are in New York right now" Fiona replies

"Yeah, we came to visit your mom ... you know she misses you"

"I miss her so much, I can't wait to visit"

"And when will that be? Because I need a girls night. We can send the boys out somewhere" Holly J states

Fiona thought about it for a moment then decided a trip to New York right now would be perfect. Adam couldn't go back to work until his shoulder healed up so why not go visit her family for a week. He still had another two weeks before going back to work. Fiona decided right then and there to surprise him with a trip.

"How's Monday?" She asks

"Really?"

"Yeah, Adam doesn't have to work for another two weeks. We have time to visit" Fiona says with a wide smile

"And will Mr. Torres be ok with this sudden trip?" Holly J questions

"I'll make it worth his while"

"Do I want to know?" Holly J asks with a puzzled look

"I'm sure Adam would love to join the mile high club"

"Fi, I've heard rumors that you are LOUD."

"What's wrong with people knowing he does a good job" Fiona jokes

"You two better get a private plane" Holly J laughs loudly

"Oh god, that reminds me. I think we woke up the entire apartment building last night. I'm sure these people will celebrate when we move" Fiona laughs

"Who knew Adam had it in him... and when did he get... hot?"

"Keep your eyes off of my man!" Fiona replies with laughter

"I'm just saying, in high school he didn't look like that. He grew up nicely. Very nicely"

Fiona couldn't stop laughing. She knew that with Holly J she had nothing to worry about so her admiration of Adam was pure comedy.

"Do I sense a crush?" Fiona asked

"If I was single, maybe" Holly J joked

"I'm totally telling Declan"

"You wouldn't dare... besides.. Adam wouldn't take his lips off of yours long enough for you to say a word"

"I'm not so sure, he's a little mad at me right now. I crashed his car today" Fiona admitted

"Are you ok?" Holly J asked with concern

"Oh, I'm great. I just ran over a bump and the front of the car fell off" Fiona laughs.

"Did the speed bump just jump out at you?" She jokes

"I thought I had the car in reverse and it was in drive"

Holly J laughs.  
"It could only happen to you. Well I have to go get ready. Declan and I are catching a late movie"

"Ok have fun. See you Monday" Fiona replies


	28. A trip to New York?

Adam had gone out to breakfast with Eli Saturday morning. He had promised Fiona he would bring her back some food and coffee.  
Fiona hadn't told him about New York yet so she took that time to get the tickets in order. She had decided to surprise him instead of talking to him first.  
Adam and Eli were just getting back to his apartment. Eli drove due to Adam's bumper being off of his Camaro.  
"Ok dude I'll see you later. Clare is craving so I have to run and get her pickles and ice cream"

"Ew" Adam replied and walked off with Fiona's food and coffee. He decided to check the mail before heading upstairs. Just as he was opening the door on his mail slot he saw a gorgeous blonde walking over. He looked right back at his mail, 'trash, junk mail, bills' he thought to himself going through his mail.  
He wore his sling today due to the soreness from not wearing it the day before.  
She opened up her mail slot and started looking through her mail.  
"You're Adam right? The fighter?" The blonde asked when Adam closed his mail slot.

"Yeah" he replied hesitantly.

"I'm Alecia, your neighbor" she held her hand out for a handshake

"Oh, its nice to meet you Alecia" he smiles shaking her hand.

"I live right below you" she grins

"Oh! Shit..." he trailed off knowing exactly why she made that comment. She had to have heard him and Fiona, there was no mistaking those sounds.

"Yeah... your girlfriend is loud... but I hear you too" she smiles

'Is she flirting with me?' He asks himself  
"I'll keep the noise down from now on I promise" he replies  
She starts fumbling through her purse "the noise is fine, but... if you ever you know... you should call me"  
And she slips a card in to Adam's front jeans pocket. She took advantage that Adam's hands were full with the mail and Fiona's food and coffee.  
He was frozen still as he watched her walk off.

-mmmmm-

Adam opened the door to the apartment and walked in. He didn't see Fiona so he set the food down on the counter. He was just about to pull his phone out to call her when she walked out of the bedroom.

"Did you remember my starbucks?"

"Of course, I wouldn't forget" he replied leaning in and kissing her cheek

"I have a surprise for you" she paused "I'm taking you to New York for a week" she continued

"When?" He laughed

"We leave Monday morning" she replied quietly trying to guage his mood, she was hoping he'd be happy.

"Well I'm glad you at least gave me a days warning" he joked

"You're not mad right?"

"No, i'd follow you anywhere princess. I'll pack tonight, where are we staying?" He asks knowing she let her friend rent out her room in her aparment. So staying there was not possible.

"Holly J and Declan's. I was just talking to her last night"

"This will be fun" he says sarcastically

"What's wrong with staying there?"

"Nothing" he laughs "Declans just going to want to hang out every second of every day because he barely has guy time"

"So hang out with him. It gives me time with Holly J" she smiles

"Ok princess" he says leaning down and kissing her forehead

-mmmm-

Adam had fallen asleep on the couch and Fiona decided to pack some of his stuff to help out and clean up a little in the process. She noticed that he had his sling back on which told her that he had aggravated his injury. She wanted to help out so he wouldn't have to do much. Adam had taken off his jeans and shirt and left them on the edge of the couch where he was sleeping. Fiona grabbed the shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. Just as she grabbed the jeans his wallet and a card fell out of the pocket. She put his wallet on the counter and picked up the card off of the floor. She read the card over and over. All that was on it was a womans name and a phone number. 'It could be anybody' she thought. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. Adam wouldn't cheat on her. She knew this. He had opportunity and never flinched. However the jealousy was building up in her rather quickly. She couldn't take it anymore. She nudged Adam and woke him up

"Who's Alecia?" She demanded

"What? Who?" He asked rubbing his eyes

Fiona threw the card at him. Adam lifted the card to look at it and laughed.

"This is my neighbor. Who thinks you're loud by the way"

"This is not funny Adam" she said sitting down.  
She truly believed him but she didn't like the fact that there was someone interested in Adam living so closeby. 'Why would she give him her number knowing he has a girlfriend? And if she didn't care that he had a girlfriend how far would she go?' She thought  
Adam leaned over and put his arm around her.

"Do I have to flat out say it?"

"What?" She asks with an angry tone

"That I'll never EVER cheat on you. I mean I have told you this before." he replies

"Well I know that but I know women come after you"

"And men come after you. Its all in what you do from there that counts"

"So why did you take her card?" She questions

"Well... my hands were full and she kind of put the card in my pocket"

Adam still had his arm around her. He felt her start to get up. He tightened his grip around her shoulder just a bit so that she would stay sitting.

"Which apartment Adam?"

"Fi come on, we went through this with Bianca. Please don't go over there." He begged

"Did she touch you at all?" Her voice was barely above a whisper

"No. All I felt was the card."

She was silent for a moment. Fiona was clearly planning something. Adam knew from the look on her face that this plan would be a big one.  
"I'm buying a house. We are moving. And you are not going to argue this" she stated without meeting his eyes

Adam didn't say a word. He knew she wasn't going to budge. He also knew if they were going to get married they would end up getting a house anyway.

"Adam?" She whispers  
They were still sitting in the same position

"Yeah" he answers

"Can you just say something? You're being really quiet"

"Moving is fine with me. More space for Skylar to run around." He replies  
She smiles, sometimes it would surprise her how far Adam would go to make her happy. She loved him with all of her being and knew he loves her just as much.

"One request" Adam states "let me pay for half of this house"

"And how would you expect to do that?" She asks

"I'll get a loan. That's what I did with your ring and I paid it off quickly so I have decent credit. Fi, I don't want to live off of your money. It doesn't feel right when you pay for everything"

"Ok. I guess that's a typical man's point of view"

"So we can start looking when we come back from our trip?" Adam asks

"Yes. That would be great. I can't wait" she replies happily  
Adam slid his hand up to the side of her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Note: Ok if you are not already reading "The one" by BandBabe you need to go check that one out. It's my addiction right now! Pure awesomeness.


	29. Packing

Adam had spent most of Sunday packing. He was tired but was ready for the trip. Fiona had a way of packing for an entire trip in less than an hour. Adam had a different approach. He would pack a little, take a break and think of things he didn't want to forget then go back and pack that. He had already talked to Eli about babysitting Skylar for the week. Clare and Eli were excited to babysit and made Adam promise to babysit for them in the future. Fiona was more excited about that idea than anyone.  
Adam had finally finished packing around eight p.m. and had just sat down on the couch and cuddled up with Skylar. Adam was laying down with his sling on and Skylar was cuddled up right in the center of his chest.

"Can you order something for dinner?" He asked Fiona

"Sure, anything specific you would like?"

"Pizza" he answered

She had ordered pizza for Adam enough to know his favorite. She ordered an entire pizza for him and some pasta for herself. She then sat down on the couch near his legs. Skylar looked up at her.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes. What time do we leave in the morning?" He asked

"Seven a.m." she answered

"Good thing Eli's picking up Skylar tonight"

"Declan said he's renting you boys a ferrari to have fun in" Fiona mentioned

"No joke?" He asked quickly grabbing Skylar and sitting him on the couch and sitting up near Fiona

"No jokes" she laughed

"I CANNOT WAIT"

"Be careful will you?"

"Of course. I mean its not like I'll let Declan drive. Your family isn't the best behind the wheel" he laughs

"Not funny" she replied in a serious tone

"Oh come on, I can laugh about it and its my car that was damaged"

"You have a point. But no more jokes"

"Ok I'll stop" he chuckles

-mmmmm-

It was Monday morning, Fiona and Adam had just arrived in New York. Adam couldn't wait to get off of the plane. The first familiar face they saw once exiting the plane was Holly J. Fiona immediately ran over and hugged her.

"I missed you so much. We need to shop as soon as possible!" Fiona stated

"Hi" Adam said as he hugged Holly J as well.  
Fiona raised an eyebrow to Holly J causing Holly J to slap Fiona's shoulder lightly. Both girls laughed

"Uh, inside joke or something?" Adam asked

"Yes, so don't ask" Holly J answered

"Ok, so where's Declan?" Fiona questioned

"He went to the washroom. But here he comes" she replied pointing in Declan's direction

"And how is the lovely couple?" Declan asks hugging Fiona

"We are great! But we are hungry" Fiona replied

"Well let's get you two fed" Declan states

-mmmmm-

Declan gave directions as Adam drove the ferrari to the restaurant. He wasn't wearing his sling but did bring it with him just in case he felt pain. The group had decided on italian food and Declan knew just the place. He took them to a restaurant that a close friend owned.

"Wait until you try their lasagna" Declan said to Adam as they sit down at their table.

"Maybe I should order two" Adam responded

"Are you sure you could eat that much?" Declan asked

"You should see how much he has to eat to keep up with his size" Fiona adds

"That's too much information Fiona" Declan replied

Holly J giggled. Fiona looked over at her with a serious expression. Holly J immediately stopped.

"Dude you have nothing on my 'size' " Adam jokes emphasizing the word size

"You really want to go there?" Declan challenges

"I don't want either of you to go there" Holly J interrupts

Adam laughs to himself. The waiter comes over and hands out menu's. When handing Fiona hers he kept eye contact. Fiona thought she was the only one who noticed. She grinned a little but didn't say anything to Adam.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order" the waiter states still looking directly at Fiona.  
As soon as he leaves Declan immediately had to comment

"Could he be more obvious?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asks

"You didn't see him staring at Fiona?" Holly J questions

"No, but I'll be paying attention now" Adam answers looking around for the waiter

"Don't do anything please" Fiona begged grabbing his arm.

"I won't" he replied

The waiter came back over and again looked directly at Fiona.  
"Are you ready to order?" He asked

"I'll have the fettucini alfredo" Fiona answered  
He turned his attention to Adam who was sitting right next to her.  
"I'll have the lasagna" Adam says quickly giving the waiter a dirty look

"I'll have the same" Declan adds

"And I will have the spaghetti" Holly J states

The waiter grabs all of the menu's and leaves Fiona for last. Again he keeps eye contact with her. She quickly looks away. Fiona was flattered. The waiter was a good looking guy. Of course he was no Adam but she did enjoy the attention a bit. She felt Adam shift in the seat next to her while the waiter walked off.

"I don't know what the fuck that guy's problem is" Adam says

"Adam!" Fiona exclaims

"This is just pissing me off, I'm sorry"

"Just control yourself will you?" Fiona asked

"I'm not going to do anything" he answered looking down on to the table

"We can go somewhere else if you guys want" Declan offers

"No its fine, its no big deal" Adam replies

"Ok, cool because the food here is amazing" Declan says

Adam then puts his arm around Fiona and kisses her cheek.

"Smooth Adam" Holly J jokes "nice way to catch the waiters attention"

"Hey I do this all the time, I'm not doing it for his benefit"

Fiona smiles wide. She knew Adam wasn't doing it to make the waiter jealous. His hands felt good on her. She thought about taking him to the washroom and having some time alone.  
Moments later the waiter came back over with the food. He noted Adam's arm around Fiona and the glowing look on her face. Him and Adam caught eye contact and Adam shot him a dirty glance. Fiona caught it and gave Adam a look. Adam then looked down at his plate. Once the waiter left Fiona spoke

"Could you be nice?"

"Fi, you flip out when its the other way around. I'm not really doing anything" he replied

"Let's not talk about that" she quickly stated

Declan chuckled at their spat.  
"You two realize this happens to every couple right?"

"It happens a lot with Adam, girls love him and its irritating" Fiona replied

"Did I ever tell you about the guy that was after Holly J?"

"Yeah I know about that whole situation" Fiona answered with an annoyed tone

"Well it happens to everyone" Declan replies

"I just wish it would stop happening to us" Adam adds

"Stop working out, and keep giving Fi sweets to pack on the pounds" Declan jokes

"Well in that case I'm ordering you dessert Fi" Adam jokes opening up the dessert menu

* * *

Note: Since you guys have been super good to me i'll double post.

Please review and tell me what you guys think of Adam's jealousy!


	30. Declan and Holly J's

Before heading to Declan and Holly J's the group drove around New York a while. Adam was enjoying the ferrari. It was a nice day out and they were enjoying the air. However it was almost time for dinner and Fiona wanted to change before dinner with her parents so they headed towards Declan and Holly J's.  
Once inside Adam looked around in amazement. The house was huge and beautifully decorated.  
Holly J showed them to the guestroom and left to get ready for dinner as well.

"I don't think I will ever get used to how big your families houses and condo's are. This room is bigger than my apartment."

"Wait until we start looking at houses" Fiona grinned

"Don't go crazy now, we don't need endless amounts of space"

"I will need endless space... in my closet" she joked

"You do have a lot of clothes... I'm so tired, do you think I have time for a nap before dinner?" Adam questioned  
Fiona chuckled, she knew he was tired from the flight.

"There's no time for a nap Adam"

"Well then maybe you could wake me up" he said raising an eyebrow

"And how would I do that?"

"Surprise me"

"Ok" she stated as she walked over and pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss. Fiona then suddenly stopped and went right back to what she was doing picking out an outfit.

"Well... I'm up" Adam stated which instantly made Fiona laugh.

"Go get ready Adam"

-mmmmmmm-

It wasn't until they were at Fiona's parents house for dinner that Adam realized how hungry he was. Once the plate was put down in front of him he immediately started eating.

"Is he always like this?" Declan laughed

"He started eating like this when he started training for that fight" Fiona answered

"And how is your fighting career going Adam?" Laura asked. She hadn't been told that Adam was only planning on fighting the one fight, she assumed he was going to try and make a career out of it.  
He put down his fork and finished chewing his bite of food before answering.

"I only fought that one fight. I promised Fi that I wouldn't fight anymore. It was just something I wanted to try" he replied

"Did you enjoy it?" Laura questioned

"I enjoyed training for it more than the actual fight to be honest"

"When you picked that guy up and just dropped him on his head... I decided that moment that i'd never piss you off" Declan added

Adam grinned.  
"You know that guy did piss me off, he made a dumb comment and I just flipped and managed to get up. When I watched the video of the fight it kind of freaked me out because I don't even remember picking the guy up and dropping him"

"What did that guy say that made you snap like that?" Holly J asked

"He just made it clear that he found Fi attractive"

"Just that he found her attractive? And you managed to knock him out and tear a muscle in the process?" Laura questioned

"He said something about taking her home" Adam answered without meeting her eyes

"You pictured it didn't you?" Declan asked

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned in return

"We will talk about it later man" Declan stated as if there was more to his story that he didn't want to share at the dinner table.

For the rest of dinner conversation jumped from Fiona starting her clothing line to the wedding and a bunch of other things however all Adam could think about was what Declan had said.  
It wasn't until after dinner that they all kind of went in to different rooms and Adam was able to catch Declan alone.

"Hey Declan, what were you talking about back there when you asked if I pictured it?"

"I didn't want to talk about it at the table in front of them. But do you remember earlier when we were discussing jealousy and that guy that I said was after Holly J?"

"Yeah Fi said something about knowing the whole story, but I don't know anything about it" Adam answered

"I don't know if Fiona knows who it was. Because it is someone you know... do you remember Sav?"

"Yeah of course I do. And if it was Sav then Holly J would've definitely told her."

"After me and Holly J got married he decided that was the time to try and win her over"

"What'd he do?" Adam questioned

"He came to New York to 'visit' and they had lunch as friends, but then he kissed her. When I found out I pictured it and that's when I lost it"

"What'd you do?"

"There wasn't anything I could do, Holly J had already told him it wasn't going to happen and he had gone back to Canada. The first time we went to Canada after that incident I looked for him but I couldn't find him." Declan stated  
Adam stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Wow... Declan, that sucks man. I'm sorry"

"I couldn't look at Holly J for a while. How could I ever be a hundred percent sure she didn't enjoy his kiss you know?" Declan admitted.

"Yeah I pictured it. When he said he wanted to take Fi home the first thought in my head was her willingly going with him. I know it sounds crazy but I always have this lingering thought in the back of my head that Fi deserves better"

"We are some pitiful men aren't we." Declan says jokingly trying to lighten the mood "seriously Adam, I'm glad you're going to be my brother. You're a great guy."

"Thanks but there's something that I need to ask you. Something that's been on my mind for a while. When Fi was with Bobby, where were you Declan? When he was putting his hands on her?" Adam questioned with lots of emotion in his voice

"She hid it from me. You really think I wouldn't do anything?" Declan answered

"I just needed to ask"

"I still should've seen the signs but she hid it well." Declan said.  
Fiona and Holly J walked in and immediately sensed the tension in the room. Both of the guys had a serious look on their faces.

"Did we miss an arguement or something?" Holly J asked

"No just a serious discussion about some important things." Adam replied putting his hand on to Declan's shoulder.

"And now that we've cleared that up we are ready to go." Declan stated.  
He was tired and wasn't about to try and start explaining to Fiona and Holly J what it was they were talking about.

"I'm so sleepy" Adam stated while yawning. He handed the car keys over to Declan.


	31. Hanging out with Declan

Fiona and Holly J planned to spend Tuesday night together as a girls night so Declan decided to show Adam around New York. Adam had only been there a few times and didn't really get to see the city during those visits. Declan was eager to take Adam out for a few drinks. He had never really hung out with Adam alone and wanted to get to know Adam a little better. He told Adam he had something fun planned but didn't say what it was.

"What should I wear?" Adam asked Fiona  
Neither of them knew where Declan was taking him.

"Just wear whatever is comfortable for you, knowing Declan you will be out all night" she replied

"What are you and Holly J going to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She joked

"It's a secret? I can't know?" Adam questioned

"No it's a girls night, we don't want you two showing up on us" she smiled

"You Coyne's are very secretive" Adam joked

"Just get dressed and go meet my brother" she laughed

Adam dressed a little dressier than usual. He was going to be out with Declan after all. He wore a gray button down with black slacks and black dressy shoes. Fiona had asked him to wear his sling because he hadn't worn it all day.  
Fiona had already left with Holly J.  
While Adam was finishing up his hair Declan walked in

"You look great. Let's go or we will be late"

"Where are we going? Or is it a secret?" Adam questioned

"It's a surprise man! You ask too many questions, let's go. The cab is waiting"

"We aren't taking the ferrari?"

"No, we are drinking tonight plus parking at this place is non-existant"

"Ok" Adam said nervously

They got in to the cab. To Adam this felt like the longest cab ride ever. He was excited and nervous to see where they were going. The ride was pretty silent except for Declan typing away on his phone. Finally Declan broke the silence.

"Ok, so I know that Eli is going to be your best man and he will be in charge of your bachelor party. However, consider this your pre-bachelor party"

"What does that mean? You're throwing me a party?" Adam questioned, he was very confused at what Declan meant.

The cab came to a stop and Declan got out, Adam followed.

"I'm not throwing you a party. But you better have a good time tonight" Declan stated

Adam followed Declan in to this building. It was a nice looking club. 'Ok, so it's a club' he thought to himself. The bouncer knew Declan, he immediately let them through.

"I once dated a girl who worked here" Declan stated just as the door in front of them opened.  
When Adam looked up he saw half naked women everywhere. Adam was completely shocked. Declan brought him to a strip club.

"Dude I can't go in there!" Adam exclaimed

Declan noticed Adam was slightly panicking.  
"Ok, first off breathe Adam. And secondly you're just looking, there's no touching involved"

"Declan this feels wrong on so many levels, you're almost my brother in law and you're taking me to look at other girls!"

"Just come have a drink and if you want to leave after half an hour we will go. Deal?" Declan asked

"Ok" he replied hesitantly and followed Declan in to the club.  
They had a seat at the bar.

"Two shots of patron please" Adam stated once the bartender looked his way "what do you want Declan?" He continued

"Both shots are for you?" Declan laughed

"I'm not going to relax any other way D." Adam replied

"In that case I'll have the same"  
The bartender lined up four shot glasses and poured the alcohol to the rim of each. Adam immediately knocked back both shots then looked at Declan. Declan did the same then ordered some beers.  
Adam turned away from the bar and looked at the stage, he sat back in his chair and enjoyed the view.

"I knew I could get you to loosen up" Declan said

"You know Fi is going to kill me right?"

"And Holly J will kill me but, Eli isn't going to have the balls to hire a stripper for you so someone had to do it"

Both of them laughed. Adam knew it was true, Eli was not going to take the chance of making Fiona and Clare angry. Adam suddenly had an idea, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not but he figured he'd get back at Declan.  
"Let's get a table" Adam stated

"If you say so" Declan grinned and got up from the bar.  
They grabbed their drinks and had a seat at a table close to the stage.  
The club was cleaner and nicer than what Adam had expected. This was his first strip club but he expected to see dirty tables and cigarette butts all over. This place was quite the opposite. Everything was clean and tidy. Then again if Declan picked the place it was guaranteed to be upscale.

"Can I get you something else to drink boys?" A waitress asked noting that their beers were empty

"Sure, can I have two shots of tequila please?" Adam asked

"Sure, I'll be right back" she replied

"Two more huh? Am I going to have to carry you home?" Declan asked

"One's for you" Adam answered  
Adam made eye contact with a beautiful dancer. She smiled at him. He gave a crooked smile in return. Adam definitely had a type, she was slender and had dark curls down her shoulders. Her blue eyes kept looking over at him while she was dancing for someone else.

"Ok D. I feel terrible right now" Adam said

"You're just looking" Declan replied as he handed Adam his shot and ordered two more.

"You're trying to get me drunk"

"That's the plan" Declan smirked

The dancer made her way over to Adam.

"Hi, my names Destiny. What's yours?" She asked holding out her hand for a handshake. Adam was uneasy due to her naked body standing directly in front of him.

"Um... I'm Adam, and this is my brother Declan"  
She shook Adam's hand then Declan's

"May I sit?" She guesstured down at the empty seat at their table

"Sure, can I buy you a drink? Are you allowed to do that?" Adam asked  
He was really feeling the effects of the alcohol by now. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah I'm on break. I can"

"Is there anything specific you would like?" Declan asked

"I'll have whatever he's having" she said guessturing over to Adam.  
Adam knew strippers are supposed to make the customers believe they had a chance but Destiny was clearly interested in Adam. When Declan spoke she kept eye contact with Adam. Declan found this amusing.  
Declan called the waitress over and ordered more shots. He was completely enjoying how drunk Adam already was in just the few hours that they had been out. The waitress came back immediately with more shots.  
Destiny drank the shot and put the shot glass back down on to the table. Adam had been watching her.

"He looks wasted" she says to Declan

"You're naked" Adam slurs

"Well I'm going to call us a cab. Entertain Adam while I'm gone won't you?" Declan asks while handing the dancer a hundred dollar bill "he's getting married soon, show him what he'll be missing out on" he continued  
Destiny winked at Declan as he turned to walk away. She sat down on Adam's lap straddling him. Adam slid his hand that was not in the sling under his butt. He didn't want to temp himself. Adam turned his head to see Declan on the phone.  
"You know its too bad you're getting married. You are hot" she stated undoing a few buttons on his shirt as she started dancing for him.  
Adam wanted to enjoy it but all he could think of was Fiona. She would be so angry if she knew about this.  
"Don't tell your brother but I would've danced for you for free" she winked.

Adam was floored. This woman was beyond sexy, but he couldn't wait for her to finish. He was definitely uncomfortable.  
Once she was done dancing for him he got up and thanked her. He sped over to Declan who was standing at the bar.  
"One more shot" Adam said to the bartender

"Our cab is out front" Declan stated  
Adam took the last shot and stumbled out to the front of the club.  
Once they were in the cab Adam started to close his eyes.

"You're not mad at me for this are you?" Declan questioned

"No... you remind me more of Drew everyday. So you are definitely a brother to me" Adam laughed

"Good because I consider you my brother already. I may be wasted right now but I know there's nobody else out there that could protect and love my sister more than you Adam"

"Don't get all sappy on me now Declan" Adam joked  
They both laughed

* * *

Note: You guys didn't expect a strip club did you?


	32. Stumbling in drunk

Adam and Declan made it to the front door of Declan's house. They practically had to carry each other up to the door. Adam was for sure more drunk than Declan and Declan thought it was the funniest thing in the world. It was three a.m. when Declan unlocked the door.

"Ssshhhh" Declan stated then let out a loud laugh as he walked in.  
Adam took two steps inside and almost fell over. He managed to hang on to the door before falling. Declan helped him gain balance then locked the door. He walked Adam in the dark to the guestroom. Adam opened the door and started to walk in and lost his footing and hit the floor with a loud thud. Declan instantly broke out in loud laughter as he turned on the light. Fiona jumped up out of the bed and rolled Adam over. To her surprise he was laughing.

"Declan what the hell did you do to him?"

"We kind of drank too much" Declan answered

Adam was still laughing but was holding his shoulder over his sling.

"Does it hurt?" Fiona questioned

"I'm good" Adam stated while sitting up

"Goodnight guys" Declan said while closing the door.  
Adam started to try and take his sling off but as drunk as he was he couldn't get it undone.  
Fiona noticed him struggling and helped him take it off.  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm wasted" Adam slurred  
Fiona helped him up and he stumbled over to the bed.  
"Just try to stay awake while I help you get ready for bed" she replied

Fiona carefully helped Adam get undressed.

"I'm going to be sick" Adam stated running to the guest washroom.  
Fiona walked in there after him.

-mmmmm-  
Adam woke up on the cold floor of the washroom. He had a splitting headache. After showering and brushing his teeth he got dressed and walked out in to the kitchen. Holly J and Fiona were sitting at the table.

"Hey" Adam said as he sat down

"How do you feel?" Fiona asked

"Terrible"

"What were you two drinking?" Holly J questioned

"Patron... is there any coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll get it" Holly J replied

Adam looked over at Fiona. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked

"Nothing, you just had me worried. There were times where I thought you weren't breathing while you were laying on the floor. I was up all night with you"

"I'm sorry. I didn't intentionally get drunk. I just ordered some shots then Declan kept them coming"

Declan walks in to the kitchen still in his pajamas. Declan looked worse than Adam.

"Never again will I try to keep up with you" Declan says to Adam

"Did you throw up everything you drank?" Adam asks

"And then some" Declan replied.

"Same here." He stated. He then turned to Fiona "So what did you ladies do last night?"

"We had a few drinks and went dancing" Fiona answered

"Dancing? Like with each other?" Adam pressed

"And with a few friends" she answered  
Holly J walked over with coffee for everyone. Adam immediately grabbed his and took a sip then whispered to himself  
"That's why you didn't want us to show up"

"What does that mean?" Fiona asked

"Sorry I didn't think you'd hear that. It didn't mean anything." Adam answered

"I want to go out to lunch, are you up for it?" Fiona asked

"Yeah I could use some air" Adam replied getting up to head back to the room.

-mmmm-

Fiona took Adam to a small restaurant. It was one of those places that had a little of everything on their menu. They had a seat close to a window.

"This place is cute" Adam said

"Yeah it's nice. I used to come here a lot when I lived out here"

"Their menu looks awesome"

"Try their burger. I know you'll like it" Fiona said

"Ok the burger it is. So tell me... who did you dance with last night?" Adam asked

"Mostly Holly J" Fiona answered

"So you're not going to tell me who else?"

"Yes Adam I danced with a few other guys. I know that's what you want to know" she answered with an annoyed tone

"I'm sorry that I wanted to know" he stated and looked out of the window.  
Adam let the traffic and people walking down the street distract him.  
He didn't look back until the food was being put down in front of them. Fiona had been busy looking at her phone.

"Are you going to be silent for the rest of lunch?" She asked

"I just don't want to say or ask the wrong thing and have you answer me the way you did" he says almost in a whisper

"I'm just upset... I know where Declan took you last night. He let it slip to Holly J and she told me. What upsets me is how you have the audacity to get mad that I danced with some guys when you had a naked woman on you"

"Declan set me up" he stated

"You could've easily walked out of there at any time, and he didn't set you up. He just wanted to show you a good time"  
Fiona knew that was just Declan's way of having a good time. He didn't mean any harm to Fiona and Adam's relationship. That was just pure Declan.

"So you're mad at me but not him for taking me there? It wasn't my idea. It's not like I wanted to go there. I started drinking because I felt guilty the moment I walked in. Why don't you ask Declan about what I said when we got there. I wanted to leave" Adam said angrily

"Believe me I'm mad at him for taking you there"

"I'm sorry Fi. I am very sorry"

"Did you enjoy it?" She questioned without meeting his eyes.  
Adam noticed her tone. She seemed sad. He reached across the table and put she put her hands in to his to comfort her.

"I swear to you as drunk as I was I couldn't wait for it to be over."  
Fiona believed him. There was no way Adam could look her in the eye and lie to her. That wouldn't be Adam. This made her more angry towards Declan.  
He would definitely get an earful from her when they get back.

"Are we ok?" Adam questioned

"We are good Adam. No more strip clubs or dancing with other guys"

"I love you Fi"

"I love you too"


	33. Thursday morning

Adam awoke with Fiona in his arms. He was shirtless and she had his t-shirt on. She had her back to him. Adam pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaned down to her neck and gave her a small kiss. Fiona had been awake for a few minutes but was enjoying being in his arms. She giggled at the touch of his lips. Once he realized she was awake he figured this was the perfect time for morning sex. Adam lifted her shirt a little and touched her stomach. Fiona turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam pulled her hips to his so she could feel how ready he was for her. Fiona pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed for quite a while before Adam took her panties off. Fiona slipped her shirt off then helped Adam take off his boxer briefs.

"We have to be quiet. I don't think Holly J and Declan are up yet" Fiona said

"Mmhmmmm" Adam replied as he was kissing her.  
Adam rolled on to her, he used his legs to spread hers wider to allow entrance.  
When pushing his member inside he carefully put his hand over Fiona's mouth knowing she was going to moan. Once he felt her smile against his hand he pulled his hand away and began kissing her passionately. Adam layed down on to her holding his weight up by his forearms. He enjoyed the contact from her skin onto his. Adam was varying his thrusts from deep to shallow. Fiona felt pure pleasure. Adam knew just how to get her to climax and she was enjoying every second. Fiona felt her body start to tense up and she started to call Adam's name out when suddenly the door opened

"Surprise surprise!" Laura called out then quickly stepped backward and shut the door.

Adam was mortified. He looked down at Fiona in shock. Fiona's face was bright red. Her mother had just walked in on them right in the middle of her climaxing.  
Adam got off of Fiona without saying a word. He had lost the desire to continue.

Adam finally spoke  
"I have no idea how to face your mother right now"

"One of us has to go out there and find out what she came over here for... please don't make me go out there Adam" Fiona begged

"But she's your mom" Adam said trying to figure out how to get out of being the first to face Laura.

"Yes but you weren't the one climaxing when she walked in" Fiona pointed out

"True"  
Adam was silent for a moment. He eventually threw on a pair of jogging pants and a wifebeater and walked out of the room.

-mmmmm-

Adam slowly walked around the house looking for Laura. He found her in the living room talking to Declan about how she had planned to take Fiona and Adam out to breakfast. Holly J was also in the room but wasn't commenting on the conversation.

"Hey" Adam said awkwardly

Laura, Declan and Holly J all turned around to look at him. None of them said a word.

"Uh.. sorry, we kind of got caught up in the moment"

"I'll go check on Fiona" Holly J said and left the room. She didn't want to be a part of this conversation and used Fiona as the perfect excuse to leave.

"This is just as embarassing for me and Holly J as it is for you" Laura replied

"Holly J?" Adam questioned

"Holly J was right behind me" she answered

"Oh god"

-mmmmmm-

Fiona was still in bed. She had wrapped herself up in the sheets. When she heard a knock at the door she thought for a moment before telling whoever it was to come in.

"It's just me" Holly J said as she walked in and shut the door behind her

"Is Adam freaking out?" Fiona asked

"He seems terrified but he's taking it like a man" Holly J joked trying to break the tension.

"I feel horrible for sending him out there alone"

"He's fine. You have to give him credit for facing your family right after a moment like that"

"My mother has the worst timing"

"She just wanted to take you two out to breakfast."

"I am so embarassed Holly J. For once maybe I should have been loud to avoid her walking in" Fiona joked

"I would appreciate the warning in the future. I mean we saw everything" Holly J admitted

"What do you mean 'we'?" Fiona asked. She wasn't aware that Holly J was also there when Laura walked in.  
"I was right behind your mom"  
Fiona pulled the sheets over her face.

"I'm sorry, she opened the door without warning. I didn't know she wasn't going to knock Fi" Holly J apologized

"How much did you see?" Fiona asked

"Mostly Adam actually" Holly J answered

The door opened again without warning and Adam walked in and shut it behind him.

"You didn't learn from this morning's incident? You should knock" Holly J stated

"It's not like I would walk in on anything between you two... or would I?" Adam raised an eyebrow

"Adam!" Fiona complained from underneath the sheets

Adam walked over and sat down on the bed next to Fiona and pulled the sheet off of her face.

"We are going to breakfast to discuss some wedding details so get up. You have to face your mom sooner or later"

"How about you go and I face her later?" Fiona questioned with a sweet smile.

"That's not going to work with me today Fi. So unless you want me to dress you myself you should get up"

"I'll leave you two alone... but hurry up and get ready. You could cut the tension with a butter knife out there" Holly J stated

"Ok we will be out as soon as possible" Fiona replied

-mmmmm-

"Do you think they are in there finishing up?" Declan asked Holly J as Adam and Fiona walked back out to the living room.

"Dude we are right here" Adam stated.

"Where's mom?" Fiona asked.

"Washroom" Declan answered

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne!" Laura said loudly "there you are. Can we speak privately?"

"Yes mom" Fiona resonds while giving Adam a look that screamed 'help'

Adam wasn't going to save her this time. She left him to face her mother on his own, now it was her walked off in to the kitchen.

"Mom I'm sorry... I... Adam and I ... I mean I thought people assumed we had sex."

"Calm down. All I was going to say was respect Declan's house and lock the door" Laura laughed.

Fiona sat down and looked up at her mother. "I am so embarassed mom"

"Well how do you think I feel?" Laura questioned "I just saw my future son in law's naked rear end"

Fiona couldn't help but laugh. It was an uncomfortable situation but the way her mother was handling it was helping.  
Fiona was quiet for a while. She had no idea what to say in return.

"Ok stop picturing Adam's rear end, let's go to breakfast. We have some wedding details to go over"


	34. Wedding plans

Note: ok guys, yesterday I gave you comedy but today is all about the drama. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

During breakfast Adam, Fiona and Laura didn't speak much about the wedding. They mostly caught up on what was going on in their lives, Fiona spoke mostly about her clothing line and what she has planned. Laura encouraged her daughter to follow that dream. Fiona had figured out how to start and manage her clothing line from Canada and still have an office down in New York.  
Once they arrived back at Declan's house Laura began to discuss how she had found the perfect wedding planner and wanted to talk locations and dates. Holly J walked over and began helping with options for a location. After about an hour Adam was bored out of his mind. He pulled out his phone and text Declan.

'Help me D. Get me out of here. I'm sooooo bored!'

Declan was upstairs working in his office but once he received the text he came down and sat down near Adam.

"What kind of cake do you think we should get?" Fiona asked

Holly J and Laura began listing different kinds of cake. Adam looked over at Declan with a look that easily said 'get me out of here'.

"Well I think it's time for you ladies to have some girl time." Declan stated then turned to Adam "I need a new xbox, let's go"  
Adam instantly smiled. He gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. Less than a minute later they heard the door close. The boys were gone in a flash.

"What is it about weddings that makes men run off?" Holly J questioned

"They literally do not want to make one decision" Laura stated

"You know Adam didn't even set a date. All he said was 'summer' like that was it. Now he runs off as soon as he has a chance instead of sitting down and planning this wedding." Fiona complained

"He stayed longer than Declan did when we were planning ours" Holly J said

"Luckily they have us women with impeccable taste to make these choices" Laura joked  
They all laughed.

"That is true" Fiona joked "in a way I'm glad he's gone, I have something to show both of you" Fiona went in to the guestroom and came back out with her sketch pad. She showed them the designs she had for the wedding party and for her dress.

"These are amazing Fi" Holly J stated

"You're going to design the entire wedding party?" Laura asked

"Yes. I decided it'd be the best thing to do. It'd be easier to design what I want than to look for it" Fiona replied  
Laura turned to the last page to see Fiona's dress. Holly J was looking over her shoulder.

"Wow" they said in unison

"Is that good or bad?" Fiona asked

"This is a beautiful dress" Laura answered

"I can't wait to see it once it's made" Holly J replied

"I cannot wait to put it on" Fiona smiled.

The girls had been discussing wedding details for hours. They had to take a break. Holly J made some coffee and they sat around the kitchen counter.

"What's an xbox?" Laura asked

Fiona and Holly J broke in to laughter.  
"Its a video game" Fiona answered "and if Adam's involved they will be playing with that thing all day. He's like a little kid when it comes to video games." she continued

"Speaking of children. Have either of you thought about when you are going to give me grandchildren?" Laura asked

"Um" Fiona started before quickly being cut off by Holly J

"I'm glad both of you are here. I have something to tell you" Holly J stated.  
Fiona raised an eyebrow thinking 'she's pregnant I know it'

"I... I can't have children" Holly J admitted

"What do you mean?" Laura questioned. It was obvious that she was shocked.

"I have an ovulation disorder. Declan and I were trying to have children for a while before I decided to check things out... I'm so sorry" Holly J said in tears as Laura quickly came over and hugged her.

"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry about." Laura replied  
Fiona didn't know what to say. Holly J hadn't told her that they were even trying to have a baby. This blindsided her. On one hand she felt sorry for Holly J and on the other she felt the pressure from her mother for grandchildren. She didn't know if this was the right time to bring up the fact that Adam couldn't have children of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Fiona questioned after a long silence.

"I didn't know how to bring it up. Especially because I know you and Adam can't really ... you know... I just figured it would be a difficult conversation on both of us" Holly J admitted

"I won't have any grandchildren" Laura whispered to herself

"Mom, you will have grandchildren one day. We might have to adopt or something but Adam and I do want kids" Fiona stated. She was trying to make her mother feel better but she could tell by Laura's expression that she had hoped for biological grandchildren. It was no secret that Adam and Fiona would have to possibly adopt, however with Holly J and Declan they all assumed that they would have childen by now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Laura apologized.

Adam and Declan walked in. They both immediately noticed Holly J in tears. Declan rushed to her side and put his arms around her.

"What happened?" Declan asked Holly J

"She told us how she can't have children" Fiona answered

Adam sensed Fiona was uncomfortable during this conversation. His body stiffened when he realized why. Fiona was standing next to him, she put her arms around his waist and looked up at him. She knew he was suddenly feeling the pressure too. It was heartbreaking to see Holly J so hurt. Adam took a step over and grabbed Holly J's hand in his own. She was still in Declan's arms. He waited until she looked up at his eyes.

"You know I understand what you're feeling right?" Adam questioned  
Holly J nodded. Adam's guessture calmed her a bit.

"It feels like you're letting everyone down, trust me I know. Like you're not enough, but you are amazing Holly J. A child doesn't define who you are." Adam continued  
Fiona was floored. She knew Adam was hurting just as bad as Holly J at the moment but he was able to push his own feelings aside to comfort her.  
Laura was impressed with Adam. She had never seen this side to him. She had to admit that Adam had grown up well. She gave Fiona an approving look.

"Thank you Adam. I really appreciate your support. It's good to have someone who understands" Holly J replied

"I'm here if you ever need to talk." Adam offered

Fiona looked up at Adam with love in her eyes. He had stepped in and comforted her best friend when she couldn't. Right now only Adam could understand what Holly J was feeling and Holly J really did need someone to relate to at this time. Declan gave Adam a thankful grin.


	35. Laying in bed

Note: you guys seem to have liked the drama from yesterday's chapter. Hope you like this one too.

* * *

It had been a long and stressful day. Fiona and Adam were finally getting in to bed. Adam layed on his back and Fiona cuddled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her and put his left arm across his stomach. His shoulder hadn't hurt much but he did use his muscle earlier that morning when making love.

"This bed is so small" Adam complained

"It is tiny" Fiona agreed  
Fiona threw her leg over his and got more comfortable.  
"I have to say I admire what you did for Holly J today" she continued

"Yeah, well I know how she feels. It's frustrating" Adam stated

"It seems to be more than just frustrating. I don't think I've ever seen Holly J cry"

"I don't even know how to begin to explain how it feels" Adam said looking in to her eyes.

"There's other options..." Fiona started and was quickly cut off by Adam

"I don't want options" Adam stated in a frustrated tone  
Both of them were quiet for a moment. Adam then continued "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just really annoying when people say that so casually when they're not the ones who have to deal with it"

"But I do have to deal with it" Fiona replied

"You know what I mean Fi. It's my problem not yours"

"It's our problem. And it shouldn't even matter right now because we weren't thinking about having kids yet"

"Yes but eventually we will be ready for that next step. Then we will have to deal with adoption or other guys sperm"

"Tell me exactly why this is such a touchy subject for you. Is it because of how other people will know? I'm curious" Fiona pressed

"People already know I'm transgendered, that's not a secret. What bothers me is how I can't give you a normal life, meaning kids after marriage. You could've had any guy out there who was able to have kids but by some fluke in the universe you chose me and I just can't give you your own children. Our kids would technically be someone elses" Adam admitted

"You are more important to me than ever having kids" Fiona said

"You say that now but what if one day you decide you want them. Your own?"

"So we can get a sperm donor. Unless you wouldn't want that" Fiona answers

"I don't want that" Adam quickly replied

"Why?"

"We'd be raising a baby that looks like you and some other guy. I'd have to see that face everyday" Adam said barely above a whisper

"Wow. So that's what bothers you" Fiona said realizing this was the real problem.  
He would have to raise a child who would look partially like Fiona and partially like someone else. The childs face would be a constant reminder.

"I know it's immature" Adam stated while looking at the ceiling

"We could get a guy that looks like you"

"I'll think about it"

"Adam! Stop being stubborn. Do you want kids or not?"

"Of course I do" he replies looking down at her eyes.  
Fiona was still cuddled up to his side. She slid her hand up to the center of his chest.

"I want children with you. But we need to decide what we are going to do. The sooner we decide the easier it will be. I don't want you to feel uneasy when this topic pops up anymore. I want a plan Adam"

"This is just difficult, I don't want to adopt because I do want to have you pregnant. However it will just bother me that it's some random guys sperm"

"Ok so adoption is off of the table?" Fiona states in the form of a question  
Adam felt guilty. He didn't want to restrict their options but he really wanted to experience Fiona pregnant.

"We'll find a donor that looks like me"

Fiona sat up. She didn't think they would come to a decision that quickly. Adam looked up at her wondering what she was doing. She turned towards him. He was enjoying the view of the moonlight from the window highlighting her face.

"Are you going to lay back down?" Adam questioned after a moment

"I'm just shocked. Before it was just a possibility. Now that we've made the decision it's so real" Fiona answered

Adam sat up. He put both arms around her and kissed her forehead. He felt a huge wieght lifted off of his shoulders.

"You're going to be my baby momma" Adam joked

Fiona laughed loudly.  
They both layed back down and cuddled up.

-mmmmmm-

It was three a.m. and Adam couldn't sleep. He decided on going in to the kitchen and getting a snack. Fiona was in a deep sleep. Adam got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He noticed the kitchen light on. He thought about going back to the guestroom and putting on a shirt because all he had on was a pair of pajama pants. Adam quickly decided against it, he figured it was just Declan getting a snack too. He turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Holly J sitting at the table reading a magazine. She looked over and saw him just as he was about to turn back to head to the room.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked

"Yeah... stress you know"

"Yes I know" she replied  
Adam awkwardly stood at the counter. Holly J looked up again from her magazine. She chuckled

"Did you come to the kitchen for a reason?"

"I was going to raid your fridge" Adam admits

"So raid it. Don't just stand there looking goofy" she laughed

Adam didn't need to be asked twice. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few items. He then grabbed bread from the bread basket and started making sandwiches. He started brewing some coffee as well. Once he was done he put a sandwich down in front of Holly J with a cup of coffee and sat down across the table from her.

"Oh thank you. I didn't expect for you to make me something too" Holly J stated

"I'm not going to let you sit there and watch me eat"

"I see why Fiona likes you so much" she replies

"I hope it's not too soon for me to ask but have you and Declan considered your options?"

She didn't need to ask what he meant. They both couldn't sleep for the same reason. Adam was a bit relieved that him and Fiona made their decision but he was curious if Holly J and Declan had made their choice. Holly J couldn't sleep from the nervousness of having to break the news to Declan's mother.

"Declan says he doesn't want to have to go through the process of giving a clinic his sperm therefore adoption is our choice." Holly J answered

Adam laughed and quickly started to explain why  
"He doesn't want to jerk off in to a cup so you are adopting. I'm sorry but that's hilarious"

"Shut up Adam" Holly J laughed

"We decided on getting a donor... that is when we decide the time is right to start a family"

"It's been quite a productive day hasn't it?"

"Fi was going to get me to make a decision on something one way or another today." Adam joked

"So would this be an Adam Jr?" Holly J grinned

"Oh god no. The last thing we need is our kid thinking she's calling him when we... and you don't need to know that"

"You know you and Fiona are so much alike" Holly J said

"Really?" Adam questioned. He had never heard that before. He was very curious what Holly J meant by that. He looked at Holly J with a confused expression.

"Yes. You are both such perverts"

"I'm not that much of a pervert. Trust me it's mostly her" Adam laughed


	36. Going out dancing

Note: I'm giving you guys some comedy today since it's been mostly drama lately.

* * *

It was Fiona and Adam's last day in New York and Adam was determined to get Fiona out to a club. He convinced Declan and Holly J to double date with them. It was a Friday night so Declan knew just the place.

"Are you ready?" Adam asks as he walks in to the guest room where Fiona was getting ready. She hadn't looked up at him when she answered  
"Yes I'm all set"

Adam was in all black. He had Declan take him to a barber so he had a fresh haircut and nice shave.  
When Fiona finally looked up at him she grinned from ear to ear.

"You look... hot" she stated

"Thank you. You look damn sexy Fi" he said as he walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. Fiona was wearing a skin tight black dress to match Adam. He had asked her to wear black. Fiona put her hands on the sides of his face and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"They're waiting for us" Adam reminded her.

"They can wait" she replied and gave him another light kiss.  
Adam chuckled.

"Come on, let's go" He stated after kissing for a while.

"Wait. I have something I want to give you"

"And what's that?" Adam asked with an eyebrown raised

"I know it's not traditional, however I had an idea that since you gave me an engagement ring I could get you one too" she answered holding open a small black box with a simple platinum band inside.  
Adam looked at it for a moment. He wasn't sure how to take it.

"Is there a reason why you want me to wear a ring?" He questioned without thinking.

"I just wanted you to have one too. If it's too weird for you then I'll take it back" she said closing the box and looking dissapointed

"No, it's not weird. Let me see it again" he says holding out his hand for the box. Adam smiles at the thought.  
She hands it to him hesitantly. Adam pulls out the plain platinum ring and hands it to her then puts his hand out for her.

"You have to put it on me" he smiles

Fiona quickly slips the band on his finger and interlocks their fingers. She looks down at their hands and smiles.

-mmmmm-

"You ladies better be ready to carry us home" Adam jokes as he opens the door to the taxi.

"I think we'd prefer to leave your drunk asses at the club" Holly J jokes in return  
They all laugh.  
"What's with the ring?" Declan asks pointing to Adam's ring finger.

"Oh yea, Fi said she liked me so she put a ring on it" Adam laughs

"Wanted to make it clear to other girls out there?" Declan grins looking over at Fiona

"I just thought it would be nice if he had a ring too, that's all" she replied

"Well I like it" Adam states looking Fiona in the eye

"Ok lovebirds, relax... before you start making out" Declan interrupts

"Jealous?" Adam jokes

"Yes... I wish I was the one all over you right now Adam" Declan stated sarcastically. Everyone immediately burst into laughter. Including the taxi driver.

-mmmm-

Once in the club the boys immediately made it over to the bar. Fiona and Holly J took a seat in the vip area.

"I'm glad the boys are entertained. Gives me time to talk to you" Holly J says

"What do you want to talk about?" Fiona asked

"Adam told me you two decided on getting a donor when you decide to have kids"

"Yeah, I'm so happy we made a choice" Fiona said

"Did he tell you Declan and I decided on adoption?"

"He told me this morning before he left to get his haircut. I'm excited for you Holly J. When are you going to start the process?"

"We have an appointment with an agency on Monday"

"That's great! I can't wait for my little niece or nephew" Fiona exclaims

"Well it could be years before that happens but I just want to get the paperwork out of the way... anyway let's change the subject" Holly J states

"Ok, don't open the door on the guestroom tonight because I think I'm in for some drunken sex" Fiona laughs

"You two just don't stop!"

"I can't help it, Adam is... so good" Fiona says then bites her bottom lip as she looks over at him at the bar. She could see that Adam and Declan were already taking shots.

"How good?" She questions

"Are we really having this conversation?" Fiona laughs

"Well better this than for me to tell you about my sexlife" Holly J states

"Yeah I don't need to know about that." Fiona chuckles thinking that she really doesn't want to hear about her brothers sex life. "so what exactly are you asking?" She continued

"What exactly does he do to make you get so loud?"

"He's just so attentive and gentle. But he just knows how to move"

"His moves? Interesting... so I take it his surgeon did a good job?" Holly J says in the form of a question. She was curious but wasn't sure how far she could take this conversation before Fiona would think it's too far.

"His surgeon created a masterpiece" Fiona answers with a smile

"Good thing he found a good surgeon. Because that would've sucked" Holly J stated

"It looks like he was born with it... and it is bigger than I expected. And for just having it a few years he knows how to use it" Fiona laughs "I cannot believe I'm talking to you about this" she continued

"Well it has been forever since we had girl talk. We would've talked about this sooner if we would live in the same city" Holly J said

"That's very true... uhoh, here come the boys. And they come with drinks"

"Champagne for the lovely ladies" Declan said as he handed them each a glass.  
Adam was holding both his and Declan's drinks but once Declan's hands were free he handed Declan back his glass.

"Just so you know Declan got hit on by the bartender so you better watch out Holly J" Adam said and Declan quickly gave him a look

"She was just friendly" Declan added

"Yeah, she just wants to get into your pants in a friendly way" Adam laughs

After a second Declan also laughed "You are on a roll man"


	37. Love in the club

Adam had Fiona on the dance floor for hours. Declan had been giving Holly J drink after drink. By the time Adam and Fiona got back to the vip section Holly J was a little tipsy. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What have you been drinking?" Fiona asks with a grin

"Whatever Declan keeps giving me" she replied

"You're not planning on getting her wasted are you?" Adam questions

"No, she just keeps asking for more so I give her more" Declan smiles

"Remember what you said about leaving my drunk ass at the club?" Adam jokes  
Holly J laughed "I'm not that drunk. Besides, I refuse to let you guys leave me here"

"Ok, so Fiona wants a break from dancing so come on. Dance with me, work off some of that alcohol... that is if it's cool with Declan" Adam says looking over at Declan.

"Go for it, saves me the trouble of dancing" Declan jokes

"I'd love to" Holly J replies

Adam extends his hand out and Holly J grabs on and stands up. He carefully takes her out to the dance floor and begins dancing with Holly J

"How the hell did we get so lucky to find these two?" Declan asks as soon as they were just far enough so that they wouldn't hear.

"We must have done some ridiculously good deed somewhere down the line because Holly J and Adam are unbelieveably special" Fiona answered

"You know I love having my brother in law around. I wish you'd consider moving out here"

"Awww you love Adam!" Fiona jokes  
Declan laughs

"It's just, I always wanted a brother. And I know you miss Holly J badly"

"I do but I can't ask Adam to leave everything behind to come live out here"

"I know. I understand" Declan admitted

"You have a house in Toronto, you should spend more time there" Fiona grinned "Adam and I will be househunting when we get back so I'll look in your neighborhood" she continued.  
Declan smiled. "That's perfect"

After a few songs Holly J was tired so Adam walked her back to the vip area and they both had a seat.

"Who knew Adam could dance like that" Holly J jokes

"I always knew he could move" Fiona smirks  
She looks over at Adam "walk me to the bar?" She continues

"Yes Mrs. Torres" Adam stated

Fiona and Adam started walking towards the bar when Adam slid his hand in to hers and walked her right past the bar towards the washroom. Fiona giggled when she realized what he was doing. Adam took Fiona in to the mens washroom and pulled her in to a stall.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Fiona asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes" Adam said quickly as he pulled up the bottom of her dress and pulled her panties down. Fiona let out a quick squeel because of Adam's sudden agressiveness.

"I didn't finish yesterday morning, I've been wanting you so bad" Adam said as he undid his belt and dropped his pants.  
Adam attacked Fiona's mouth with his. This wasn't her usual gentle Adam. He was a bit tipsy and was being more rough than usual but Fiona was giving him all the signs of enjoying it. Their kissing was getting more passionate by the second. Fiona had both hands down Adam's boxers. Adam grabbed her hands and put them around his neck. He lifted her up a little, just enough so push into her. He then grabbed her legs and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Fiona tried to control herself but Adam's roughness was really hot. She tried to control her volume but a few muffled moans came out here and there.  
They heard someone come in to the washroom. Fiona leaned back and looked Adam in the eye with a scared look.

"I'm not stopping" Adam said in between grunts loud enough for whoever was in the washroom to hear as well.  
Fiona smiled then moaned out "Adam yes right there"  
It echoed in the washroom. They were aware of someone being in the washroom but they were too caught up in the passion to care.  
They heard whoever it was that was in there wash their hands then said "dude you're my hero" before he walked out. Adam grinned as he pumped deeper in to Fiona.  
"Fi" Adam grunted loudly  
Adam began kissing her neck. Fiona tightened her legs around Adam. He knew she was close to climax. He sped up his pace causing them both to tense up and orgasm at the same time. Adam held her up in what looked like a hug for a moment. She still had her legs wrapped around him. Fiona leaned her head back and looked in to Adam's eyes. He gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"What got in to you tonight?" She joked as he slowly put her back down and began to lift his pants.

"A combination of what I drank and that dress you have on made me feel like I was going to self combust" he replied with a smile.  
Fiona adjusted her dress then walked out of the stall and took a look in the mirror. She began to wash her hands. Surprisingly Adam hadn't messed up a single strand of her hair. His however looked a mess. He came over and washed his hands too then she started to fix his hair.

"You are so beautiful" Adam said as he looked deep in to her eyes.  
Fiona blushed. No matter how many times she heard that in the past it was so much more special when it came from Adam. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"And you are the sexiest man alive" she replied  
Adam smiled wide.  
They made their way out of the washroom and back to the bar. Adam ordered four patron shots. Fiona quickly grabbed two and immediately drank them. Adam was stunned, he intended those to be for Declan but this was better than he could've imagined. Adam then drank his two and ordered some mixed drinks.  
By the time they made it back over to the vip area Holly J was visibly wasted. Declan couldn't even hold her up.

"Where have you two been?" Declan questioned

"Washroom" they both answer in unison.

Adam noticed that Holly J was completely wasted.  
"Need help?" Adam asked Declan while pointing in Holly J's direction.

"Yeah, our cab is here and I can't carry her" He replied

"Dude, I need to get you to a gym" Adam stated as he easily lifted Holly J up and carried her out of the club.

* * *

Note: Who guessed it'd be Holly J drunk this time? haha


	38. Holly J's hangover

The ride back to Declan's was quiet. Holly J was asleep and the rest of them were pretty tipsy. When they made it back to the house Adam again carried Holly J in and layed her down on the sofa. Declan put a bucket next to her then went to his bedroom. Adam and Fiona went to the guestroom and went straight to bed.

-mmmm-

At about seven a.m. Adam woke up hungry. He hadn't drank as much as the rest of them so he was the first one up. He got out of bed and went straight to the fridge. He started making some coffee and grabbed a banana from the counter. While waiting for the coffee to brew he decided to check on Holly J and make sure she didn't throw up all over their expensive sofa. He walked in to the living room while eating his banana and found Holly J on the sofa face down. She hadn't thrown up at all but sometime during the night she had taken off her dress and was practically naked on the sofa. All she had on was her panties.  
He quickly turned around and sprinted towards the guestroom. Adam started to shake Fiona to wake her up.

"Hey wake up" Adam said

"Why? I'm so tired"

"You need to go put some clothes on Holly J. She's naked on the couch" he replied

"What!" Fiona asked loudly

"It looks like she took off her dress so go put something on her" Adam begged

Fiona jumped out of bed and grabbed some of her own pajama pants and a t-shirt. She sped out to the living room and tried to wake Holly J. She was awake but cranky. Fiona guessed that she didn't realize she was naked. Fiona managed to get the t-shirt on her when she finally turned over and looked at Fiona

"Let me sleep. I feel like shit" Holly J begged

"I'll let you sleep once you put these on" Fiona stated while holding up the pajama pants.  
Holly J looked down at the shirt she had on. She instantly recognized it wasn't hers.

"What the hell? How'd I end up in this?" She asked tugging at the t-shirt

"I put it on you. Now put these on before I put them on you too" Fiona handed Holly J the pants and Holly J sat up and put them on.

"My head hurts so bad"

"You let Declan get you drunk, you should've expected this" Fiona laughed

"This is not funny. Are the boys asleep?"

"Adam isn't, I'm assuming Declan still is. And yes in case you are wondering Adam was the one who found you"

"This is so embarassing Fi. How much did he see?" Holly J asked with her hands over her face.

"I'm not sure but when I came in you were face down so possibly just your ass. Which I'm not happy about" Fiona gave Holly J a serious look

"I'm so so sorry Fi. Please don't be upset. It wasn't intentional"

"I know. Just keep your clothes on for the rest of today" Fiona laughed.

"Is it safe?" Adam asked from the doorway

"Yes she's dressed" Fiona replied

"So this is what I get for trying to be nice huh? I wanted to make sure you weren't laying in your own puke and you flash me your ass. Wait until Declan hears this one" Adam joked

"Can this get any worse?" Holly J chuckled

"At least you didn't throw up all over yourself. That would've been worse" Fiona replied

"I need coffee" Holly J stated

"I'm brewing it now" Adam responds

"I'll take one too" Fiona smiles

-mmmmm-

Fiona and Adam were all packed and ready to head home. Declan and Holly J were going to take them to the airport. Adam was in the kitchen getting in one last snack before leaving. Fiona walked in

"You can't eat everything they have before we leave" Fiona jokes

"I'm just hungry. We didn't really have breakfast" Adam replies

"Let's go, I don't want to be late"

Declan walked in and handed Adam the keys to the ferrari.

"I'm going to miss you man" Declan told Adam

"Same here D." He replied

The four of them squeezed in to the ferrari and headed towards the airport. They said their goodbyes at the gate.  
Adam slept the entire plane ride home. Once they were back home Adam was energized and wide awake. Fiona on the other hand was tired. It was too late to pick up Skylar so they went straight to the apartment and Fiona went to bed. Adam stayed up to play some video games. He was already missing Declan. He knew if he was in New York he'd be playing video games with Declan. Around three a.m. Adam decided to go to sleep. He knew Fiona was going to make him start looking for a house the next day. He didn't really have any idea what he was in for so he chose to go to bed now instead of being tired tomorrow. Adam hopped in to bed and cuddled up next to Fiona and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Note: This chapter was kind of short, I apologize for that but when you read tomorrow's chapter you will see why I had to cut it here. Also, this story will be ending soon... good news is it's ending because i want to make the wedding it's own story so it will pick up around where this one leaves off.


	39. House hunting

Fiona awoke around seven in the morning. She took a quick shower and went straight to her laptop. She hopped in to bed next to Adam and began looking online for houses in Declan's neighborhood. She was surprised to find that there were plenty in the area that were for sale and were in her and Adam's budget. Fiona had already checked in to Adam's credit and budgeted how much he'd be comfortable spending. She had done her research in order to make him comfortable when looking at a house.  
Fiona leaned over to Adam who was still asleep and brushed his hair off of his forehead. She then placed a light kiss on his cheek. She felt him start to wake up.

"I want to wake up to this every morning" he smiled  
Fiona chuckled. Then said "wake up, I'm looking at houses online and want to set up appointments to see them but you have to look at these too"

"Ok" he said and sat up.  
Adam sat back against the headboard and spread his legs out. Fiona then sat with her back to him in between his legs and layed back on to his chest with the laptop on a pillow on her lap.

"I really like this one" she said while showing him a virtual tour of a house that she had already fallen in love with before she woke him up.

"It looks gorgeous, but what's the price range?" He asked

"It's in our budget. And look, it has four bedrooms" she stated

"Four bedrooms? Fi that's ridiculous"

"What? Our bedroom, a guestroom, and a bedroom for each of our kids. How is that too many bedrooms?" She asks

"So we are having two kids?" Adam questions

"Yes, a boy and a girl. That's why we need a bedroom for each" she replies with a grin

"Ok four bedrooms make sense"

"Oh by the way this one is four houses away from Declan and Holly J's house here" she states knowing that would be the selling point for Adam.

"Really?" He asks in a happy tone

"Yes. Oh yeah, look at the basement... or what I would call your game room" she states showing him the video of the massive basement area.

"I get a game room? Why haven't we started looking for a house sooner?" He jokes "when can we go see this house?"

"Let me send an email for an appointment" she answered  
Fiona had been looking at houses all morning. She had seen a few others that caught her interest but this particular one was the house she had always dreamed of owning. It had a huge backyard, the kitchen was beautiful and the closet in the master bedroom was the biggest walk in closet she had ever seen. Fiona kept thinking there had to be a catch. For this amazing house to be within their budget and still be this beautiful something had to be wrong.

"I really want this house" she said after sending the email

"Don't get your hopes up on this house Fi. We could go see it and it could look completely different than what we see online"

"I know but it's so perfect. It's closer to your mom, your job and Declan's house. I see no problems so far"

"Let's just see it first before you say that" Adam stated  
Fiona was the type of person that if she wanted something she bought it without a second thought. Adam on the other hand was a lot more careful with his purchases. Coming from a middleclass family he couldn't always get what he wanted so he was more careful when purchasing big items. He compared prices and specifics before making decisions. Fiona knew his intentions were good but it would frustrate her how he would take his time deciding. She was impatient and he would review every option. She knew buying a house with Adam wouldn't be an easy process but she had hope with this house. It was too good to pass up.  
Fiona immediately got an email from the realtor about the house. They wanted to set up an appointment to have them view the house tomorrow.  
She replied instantly.

"Our appointment is at ten a.m. Adam"

"I can't wait" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind and cuddling her.

-mmmmm-

Adam was excited as they drove up to the house. Fiona had rented a car due to Adam's camaro still not being repaired. Once they arrived in front of the house Adam parked the car and looked up. He quickly said "I want it"  
Fiona laughed. "You haven't even seen the interior"

"It just looks amazing" he replied

They walked up to the house and met with a realtor named Gary Wyatt.

"You must be Adam and Fiona" he states while shaking Adam's hand then Fiona's.

"That's us. And you are Gary" Adam replies

"Yes. Are you ready for a tour?" He asks

"Yes" Fiona said with excitement

Gary opened the door to the house and they all walked in. Fiona looked up at the dual staircase that lead upstairs. Adam walked right in between the staircase on each side of the room straight ahead towards the kitchen. There were huge glass doors that lead out to the patio in the backyard. Adam looked out those doors and admired the size of the backyard.  
A phone rang.

"I'm sorry I have to take this call" Gary stated and walked off.

"Fi I want this house" Adam grinned

"Me too. Let's look upstairs" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the staircase. They made their way upstairs and began to peek into every room. Once they hit the master bedroom they were in agreement that this was their house. Fiona walked into the closet and Adam followed

"This is definitely your closet" Adam said with a smile

There was an island in the middle of the closet where all her accesories would go neatly tucked away.

"They thought of everything" Adam laughed

They walked back out of the closet and towards the balcony at the side of the bedroom. The balcony had the same glass doors from the kitchen. Adam opened the door and walked out to see the view of the backyard.

"All that's missing is a pool" he joked

"We can always have that put it, the backyard is big enough" Fiona said in a serious tone

"Should we put in an offer?" He asked

"Of course!" She replied

They walked back downstairs where Gary was just hanging up.

"We want this house Gary" Adam said as soon as Gary hung up.

"How badly?" He asked

"What does that mean?" Fiona asked

"My eight o'clock appointment just put in an offer for the house" Gary answered

"And there's the catch" Adam complained  
Fiona looked puzzled. She had no idea what Adam meant by that.  
Adam noticed the confused look on her face. And began to explain  
"They let you see the house based on a certain price. Then once you fall for it all of a sudden someone else put in an offer forcing you to raise yours." Adam said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not going to play this bullshit game Gary. Thank you for your time" Adam continued as he walked right past Gary and out the front door. By the time Fiona made it outside Adam was leaning against the car looking at the house.

"Hey. You shouldn't have been rude Adam"

"That phone call was all a part of his game. So I'm playing one of my own" he replied

"What are you talking about?" She questioned

"He's a salesman and I deal with salesman all day at my job. It's all a game to them. He's probably angry right now because he thinks he lost me as a potential sale. Plus I was rude to him. However you probably apologized for my rudeness so he knows he has you as his probably thinks he even caused an argument between us. Now don't you think he is going to do whatever he can to make you happy and find us a house because he knows we have money? It's all about his ego right now. I bet you will get an email or a phone call soon from him" He grinned

"Oh you are good!" She exclaimed

* * *

Note: Don't you guys just hate it when people play games! What do you guys think of Adam being one step ahead of Gary's game?

Also, you guys aren't reviewing... are you all losing interest?


	40. Moving in

Adam was in the middle of cooking dinner when Fiona sprinted in to the kitchen. He laughed a bit at her running.

"What's gotten in to you?" He asked

"You were right! Gary just called about the house. He said the other couple withdrew their offer and that he's willing to cut his commision in half if we put an offer on the table now. I told him I had to call him right back. What do you think?"

"Put our offer in right now Fi" Adam smiled

"Ok" she squeeled.  
Fiona instantly called Gary back and put in their offer. After hanging up with him they sat impatiently by the phone.

"It might be too late in the day for them to do anything. We might get a call back tomorrow" Fiona says

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that" he replies

"Finish up dinner, I'm hungry" she grins

Adam went back to what he was doing. He kept looking over at Fiona while cooking.

"What?" She laughed after realizing that he kept looking at her.

"Nothing... it'll sound corny"

"Tell me" she smiled

"I've got the woman of my dreams... the car of my dreams and possibly the house of my dreams. I'm just happy"

"How is that corny?" She asked as she walked towards him. Fiona put her arms up around his neck and he put a hand on either side of her waist.

"It just sounds corny to me to say it that way"

"I don't think it's corny at all, I think it's sweet" Fiona grins  
Adam leans down and kisses her gently. Fiona pulled him deeper in to their kiss.  
Then the phone rang. They instantly broke the kiss and Fiona ran over to the phone where she left it on the counter. When she looked at the phone it was Gary calling. She picked up

"Hi Gary" she greeted happily  
Adam couldn't hear Gary on the other end but Fiona sounded serious. All she was saying was "yes" and "no" as if she was answering questions.  
Adam was starting to get frustrated because he had no idea what was going on. He was almost done with dinner so he decided to just concentrate on finishing that up.  
Adam had dinner on the table and Fiona still wasn't off of the phone. His frustration was growing but he didn't want to be rude. He walked over to Fiona and raised his eyebrows in a look that said 'well?'  
She raised her hand up in a 'hold on' motion.

"Fi" he said trying to get her attention

"Hang on Gary. What is it Adam?"

"What's he saying?" He asks

"He's giving me a lot of information about the house... we got it." she smiles  
Adam must've jumped about three feet in to the air. He then grabbed Fiona and hugged/lifted her and spun her around once then put her down. Adam leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.  
"Ok sorry, talk to Gary" he says calmly

Fiona laughed at his excitement. She spoke to Gary for about another minute then hung up.

"Impatient aren't we?" She joked

"I had no idea what was going on. I was anxious" he replied "so what's the next step?" He continued

"We have to take the paperwork to a laywer to review before we sign but then it's ours" she grins

"The palace is ours!" Adam exclaims

-mmmm-

By Friday Adam and Fiona had already started moving in. Adam's shoulder was all healed up and he had gotten clearance from his doctor to return to work the following week. With the help of Drew, Eli, Clare and Bianca they were almost done moving. Although Clare didn't really do much due to her big belly. She was just there to help organize the mess.  
Drew stopped helping around five p.m. in the afternoon and sat down on the front steps of Adam's house with a beer.

"I hope you brought enough for everyone" Adam says as he walks up behind Drew

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Drew questioned while pointing to a case of beer he had brought.  
Adam grabbed a beer and sat down next to Drew.

"It's been a while since I had a beer with my big bro" Adam stated and opened his beer.

"Yeah just don't get naked this time ok?"

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. While I was in New York Holly J got drunk and when I went to check on her the following morning she was almost naked on the couch"

"Holy shit bro... how'd she look?" Drew asked enthusiatically  
Adam looked around to make sure nobody else was around.  
"She was hot. She was face down so all I saw was her backside and she had panties on. Still... very nice. But then I ran and got Fi to put some clothes on her. I didn't want her mad at me for seeing that"

"Smart man, I taught you well" Drew laughs

"Yeah, New York was fun. I enjoyed it there"

Fiona, Clare and Bianca had gone to get food. The guys had just finished unloading the last load from the moving truck. The girls decided on pizza just because it was fast and easy to eat without dishes. Once they were in the kitchen Clare quickly opened up a pizza and began eating.

"When's the housewarming party?" Bianca asked

"As soon as I finish decorating we will start planning" Fiona replied with a huge grin.

"This is going to be a huge party isn't it?" Clare questioned

"Oh yes" Fiona answered as all of the guys walked in to the kitchen and began attacking the pizzas.

"Has mom been over here to see the house yet?" Drew asked

"No, I wanted to get some furniture in to the house before having her see it" Adam replied

"We were just discussing a housewarming party" Bianca stated

"Fi don't go crazy and invite the entire planet" Adam said in a serious tone.  
Fiona laughed. She knew sometimes she could get carried away when it came to things like this.  
"It'll just be the immediate family and friends" Fiona responded

"Ok good. Do we like have to register for the things we want? I mean, if we do then I need to make a trip over to Suzuki since there's space in the garage" Adam smiled

"What kind of car do you want now?" Bianca laughed

"Not a car. I saw their 2011 motorcycles and... " he started but was quickly interrupted by Fiona  
"No! No motorcycles"

"I can't get a motorcycle?"

"No Adam you cannot have a motorcycle. I don't want you on one" Fiona answered.  
Drew locked eyes with Adam and raised an eyebrow. Adam knew if he continued this conversation now it would lead to an arguement in front of their company. However he felt disrespected. Adam wanted to say something but decided to handle it in an adult manner and wait until later to tell her how he felt.  
Everyone else was quiet. Drew eventually broke the silence.  
"I forgot I left the beer outside" and excused himself. Everyone was feeling the tension in the room. Niether Adam nor Fiona were talking. Clare finally spoke  
"The baby's kicking like crazy right now"

"Can I feel?" Adam asked

"Yeah come here" she replied and grabbed his hand putting it on to her belly.  
Adam felt two small kicks right in the center of his palm  
"Wow" is all he could say. He had never felt anything like it. Words couldn't describe the emotion he felt.

"That's what I said the first time I felt it" Eli stated "I was speechless" he continued.

"I want to feel her kick" Fiona said as she walked over and put her hand on Clare's stomach.  
Clare led her hand over to where the baby was kicking and sure enough the baby was still kicking like crazy.  
"Maybe she didn't like the pizza" Fiona joked

* * *

Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing like crazy! If i get a bunch of reviews when i post this chapter then I'll post another tonight. It's up to you guys.


	41. First night at the house

Note: I didn't get alot of reviews, however... the ones i did get were super sweet so I won't let you guys down. Here is the next chapter. I appreciate all of the reviews.

* * *

Everyone had finally left the house and Adam was eager to start setting up his game room. He knew Fiona was tired and wanted him to go to bed but he was still upset about being embarassed in front of their friends and wanted some time to himself. Adam took his tv and video game consoles down to the basement and started setting everything up. Drew and Eli had already taken the couch down there because Adam and Fiona agreed it wouldn't match the look of the living room, but it was perfect for the basement.  
After about an hour Fiona went downstairs

"Are you going to come to bed soon?" She asked

"Probably not" he replied without looking at her

"You're mad at me" she stated "can we just talk about this?" Fiona continued

"I don't want to talk right now" Adam replied calmly from behind the tv where he was hooking up the xbox.

"Adam seriously, you just suddenly decide you want a motorcycle and spring it on me in front of everyone. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about not embarass me in front of everyone by telling me no like I'm a child? You could've waited and discussed this with me instead of TELLING me what to do... in front of our friends at that!" Adam says with anger

Fiona was shocked. Adam had never talked to her this way. She was frozen still. Fiona tried to fight the tears but it was impossible. The next thing she knew she was crying uncontrollably. There was something about Adam's anger being directed towards her that made her just break down.

"Damnit. This is why I didn't want to talk about it right now. I wanted to cool off first" he says walking over to her and putting his arms around her.  
Fiona pushed him off. She calmed herself down then said "sleep down here tonight" and walked back up the stairs.

-mmmmmm-

Adam woke up on the uncomfortable couch. It was a Saturday morning around eleven a.m. and he was hungry. Adam walked upstairs to the boxes where his clothes were and brought one down to the basement. Since he had a full washroom down there he showered in the basement and changed. Once he was ready he called Drew.

"Hey, want to go out for breakfast?" Adam asked as soon as Drew picked up

"B. Is still asleep but I can wake her up and see if she wants to eat"  
Adam quickly replied "just us"

"Oh, yeah. I'll pick you up in ten minutes" Drew stated

Adam waited about five minutes then walked upstairs and right out the front door. Fiona was just walking down the stairs when she saw Adam leave.

-mmmm-

"Trouble in paradise?" Drew questioned as they sat down in the restaurant.

"She made me sleep in the basement last night" Adam replied

"What'd you do?"

"You assume I did something"

"No Adam, I've seen you two together. Fiona isn't going to make you sleep on the couch for no reason. What did you do?" Drew pressed

"I told her I didn't want to talk. She pushed the issue and I got mad" Adam answered without meeting Drew's eyes.  
Drew took a deep breath.  
"Dude you have to control your temper. You get that from mom"

"She embarassed me Drew"

"I know. Still, whatever you said to end up on the couch had to have been worse"

"I kind of yelled" Adam admitted

"You made her cry didn't you?"

"Yeah" Adam said sadly

"You're screwed. I can't help you there" Drew stated

"Great" Adam said sarcastically

They enjoyed their breakfast. Adam didn't want to go back home and was trying to make breakfast last as long as possible. However Drew had plans with Bianca so he had to go.  
Drew dropped Adam off. Adam took his time walking from the curb up to the house. He had brought Fiona breakfast but still had no idea what kind of mood she would be in. He set breakfast on the kitchen counter and went right down to the basement. Once he made it down there he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.  
'Brought breakfast. Your favorite. It's on the kitchen counter'

After a few minutes he got a reply.  
'Im not hungry'

Adam decided to keep himself busy. He finished setting up his basement and played a few video games. Time felt like it was at a standstill. He had gotten so much done and felt like he was playing videogames for hours when he checked the time and realized only an hour had gone by.  
Out of boredom Adam went upstairs and started to organize the kitchen. He knew Fiona had to be up in the bedroom setting things up so the kitchen was a safe place to avoid her. He quickly noticed that the food he brought was still sitting in the same spot. He left it there while putting things in their place. After he finished up the kitchen Adam headed upstairs to the bedroom. It had only been a few hours since he had gotten up but he hadn't seen Fiona and he was frustrated. He opened the door to the bedroom and looked around. He then walked over to the closet and found her organizing her clothes.

"Hey" he said

She looked over at him then continued what she was doing.

"You're ignoring me?" He asked

Fiona didn't reply. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.  
Adam stayed silent for a moment.

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said

Fiona didn't even look in his direction. Adam's frustration was growing. He turned around and walked back downstairs without saying a word.

-mmmmm-

Adam spent a few hours at the gym. Since the camaro was still damaged he jogged to the gym then jogged back. When he walked in the front door he saw Holly J sitting in the kitchen with Fiona.

"Hey" he said smiling "is D. here?" He continued

"No, I took a flight out this morning without him... he's not coming Adam"

Adam had dissapointment written all over him. He was hoping he'd have Declan to talk to but he was clearly not coming.  
Holly J gave Adam a sympathetic look.

"Where's Fi?" He asked

"She's on a call"

Adam let out a deep breath. "Holly J you have no idea how sorry I am for yelling at her but she's completely ignoring me. I have no idea what to do. Its driving me crazy"

"You scared her Adam. She said you reminded her of Bobby" Holly J said in a sad tone.

"What!"


	42. Dissapearing act

Holly J looked at Adam. She really felt sorry for him. Adam was nothing like Bobby but he did scare Fiona with his anger.  
He knew that if it wasn't for what Bobby did to her she wouldn't be this upset.

"Holly J you know I love her, I could never do what he did to her" Adam cries

"I'm sorry. That's just what she told me. I didn't mean to upset you" Holly J says sadly

Fiona comes back in to the room and sees Adam there with Holly J. Fiona's eyes go straight to Adam's face. He was obviously crying.

"I'll go" Adam chokes out.  
He quickly leaves the house.

"He's really hurt Fi" Holly J says

"Well so am I" she replies

"You know that no matter what I will always take your side. I'm behind you, but he's really hurt. You need to talk to him"

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready" Fiona says stubbornly

"I'm willing to bet he won't ever yell at you again"

-mmmmm-

It was one a.m. Holly J had already gone to sleep and Adam wasn't home. Fiona was worried. He hadn't told her if he was going to come home or if he was going to stay somewhere. Something could've happened. She had a million thoughts running through her head but him not being home was worrying her, especially since he was crying when he left. Eventually Fiona couldn't take it anymore and sent a text to Adam  
'Are you coming home?'  
Ten minutes later he replied  
'No'  
Fiona felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. She sent out another text to Adam  
'Please come home'

She didn't want to push Adam away and knew if she kept ignoring him he wouldn't pressure her to forgive him and would probably start to distance himself. She also knew Adam had to be hurt pretty badly if he cried in front of Holly J. Fiona hadn't seen him cry before. After what felt like eternity Adam finally replied to her text.

'Are we talking now? Or do you just want me there to keep an eye on me?'

Fiona immediately text him  
'I NEED you here. We will talk as soon as you get here. Please just come home'  
Fiona couldn't ignore him anymore. She missed him and wanted to feel his arms around her again.  
She waited for his response.

'I'll be right there'

-mmmmmm-

When Adam walked through the door Fiona was sitting on the staircase waiting for him.

"Hey" he said  
Fiona didn't say a word. She just stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.  
Adam wrapped his arms around her  
"I'm sorry Fi" he whispered

"I love you Adam"

"I love you too" Adam replies

"Holly J is in our bed. Do you want to sleep downstairs?"

"Yeah" he answers

Fiona follows Adam downstairs. He lays on the couch and she lays next to him. Adam spoons her

"I shouldn't have ignored you but I didn't know how to deal with what happened. You shouldn't have dissapearred on me tonight though"

"Even though it was only one day that you didn't talk to me it felt like forever" Adam states

"Are you going to do something about your temper?" She questions

"Yeah. I'll take anger management classes or something"

"You better because you scared me. I can't deal with that"

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking. Did I really remind you of Bobby?" He asked

"Just what you said reminded me of him. Your body language was different. You were mad but if it was Bobby there would've been a slap to follow the yelling"

"I can't believe I reminded you of that prick" he stated

"It shocked me. I never thought you could get that angry with me"

"I shouldn't have gotten that angry... Fi I promise I will never yell at you again" Adam said "I had a hard time sleeping without you in my arms last night" he continued.

"Yeah the bed was empty without you." She replies

-mmmmmm-

When Fiona woke up in the morning she realized Adam still had his arms around her tightly. Even when sleeping he had a way of making her feel loved. They had each slept alone the night before but Adam's arms wrapped around her showed how much he really missed having her next to him.

"Wake up" she said to him

"I can't stay like this forever?" He asked groggily

"No... we need to go shopping. We are in desperate need of furniture... and a bed for the guestroom"

"Oh yeah, Holly J is upstairs. Ok, I'll get up" he replies releasing her from his arms and stretching out.

Fiona goes upstairs and wakes Holly J  
"We are going furniture shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, of course I want to shop" Holly J laughed.

"Adam's getting ready"

"Did I miss something? I thought you two were still arguing"

"After you fell asleep he came home and we talked it out" Fiona replied

"That makes me happy. You are meant to be together. Seeing you both sad made me sad."

"Thank you. That's really sweet"

-mmmmmm-

Holly J had rented a car when she came to visit so she drove them to the store. When Fiona had figured out their budget she did also budget what they would spend on furniture. She knew that with such a big house they would be spending quite a bit on furniture and decorating.  
She didn't expect how much Adam wanted to spend on his game room. He did try to limit the items he wanted but everytime he saw a pool table or a flat screen his inner child came out.

"Adam come look at this bed for the guestroom" Fiona stated

"Can't we just buy whatever is cheapest for the guestroom then I can spend more money on my stuff?" He asked  
Holly J laughed.

"You're the one who wanted to limit the spending so come and decide" Fiona smiles

"Holly J, you're the one who's going to have to sleep in it so why don't you pick"

"I like that one" Holly J replies looking at the one that Fiona picked

"I'm guessing it's the most expensive one in the store" Adam laughed

* * *

Note: Sorry for taking all night to post but I had alot going on today. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i promise you some Fadam loving next chapter.


	43. Finally

Note: Sorry for making you guys wait all day for this chapter. I had a bunch of stuff going on.

* * *

Fiona and Adam had been in the house for a few weeks. They had finally gotten the house fully furnished and they were as happy as could be. Adam was back at work after much needed time off for his shoulder. The camaro was finally repaired and he had made progress with showing Fiona to drive. He rented a car for those lessons due to what had happened to the camaro during her first lesson.  
It was a Friday night and Adam was exhausted from the week. When he got home all he could think of was a shower and getting in to bed. He had been working some overtime in order to pay off the loan for the house and some of the wedding expenses. He was actually bringing in more money with his overtime hours than he expected so he was ahead of his payments on the loan.  
Adam parked in the garage and came in through the back door. He found Fiona in the kitchen eating at the counter while reading on her laptop.

"Where'd you order from?" He asked as he walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't order, I made a sandwich"

"You made a sandwich?" He laughed

"It's not that difficult" she chuckled "and you stink, go shower"

"Yes dear" he smiled

-mmmmm-

When Adam got out of the shower he walked in to the bedroom to find Fiona sitting at the edge of the bed with a seductive look on her face.  
Adam smiled assuming she wanted to make love. Adam had on a pair of boxer briefs and was carrying a towel. He dropped the towel and began walking over to the bed.

"Uh uh" Fiona said as she got up from the bed and put her hand in the center of his chest.

"Wait, you don't want to?" He asked in a confused tone

She pointed behind him and he looked over and saw a chair sitting in an empty area of the room  
"Take a seat. I owe you a striptease"

Adam quickly sat down and looked up at her lustfully. Fiona had on a black skirt with a skin tight black top and a fitted black jacket over it. Adam's eyes were drawn directly to her chest as soon as she removed the jacket. She dropped it to the floor and walked behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders then slid her hands down his chest to his abs from above him. She could easily see that Adam was already aroused. Fiona chuckled

"What?" He asks

"You're hard. I haven't even done anything yet"

"Fi all I have to do is look at you and I'm ready to go" he chuckles

She leans down and nibbles his earlobe then let's out a tiny moan. She walks back in front of him and sat on his lap with her back to him and pulls her top off to reveal a red lacy bra. She then leans back for the skin on her back to touch his. Adam instinctively lifts his hands up to touch her when she grabs his wrists  
"No, you cannot touch. The point of a striptease is that you don't touch" she points out

"So I will just touch you after you finish" he replies smiling

"If I let you" she grins

Fiona grabs the arm rests of the chair and lifts herself up just enough so that she could grind on to Adam's boxers. Adam let out a groan. Fiona grinned. She then stood up and began to remove her skirt. Adam eagerly watched. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She dropped the skirt to reveal the red lace panties that matched the bra.

"I take it you like what you see?" She teases

"Yes I do. Very much"

Fiona slips her bra off while looking directly in to Adam's eyes. She then slid her panties down just far enough to where they fell on their own. She slipped one leg out then with the other she kicked the panties up at Adam and they hit his chest and fell in to his lap. Adam let out a deep breath.

"You're finished?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Fiona smiled

Adam stood up and calmly walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and brought his mouth to her ear  
"Can I taste you?" And lowered his hand down to her wetness. He didn't wait for her to answer. He began kissing her neck and massaging the wetness with his hand while leading her to the bed.  
Once at the foot of the bed Fiona leaned down and layed down for him. Adam put his hands on to her knees and spread them apart. He looked down at her wet folds and grinned. Slowly he kissed his way up her legs until he reached her wet lips. Adam teased her lips with his tongue. He slid his tongue up and down each side. Very carefully avoiding her sensitive spot. Fiona was already breathing hard. He was looking up at her and he could tell she was enjoying it. The more he teased the wetter she got.  
"Adam please" she finally managed to moan out softly.  
He then licked right up and down the center of her wet lips causing her to begin to moan out loudly. He then brought his right hand up to her opening. First he rubbed his finger along the entrance then he pushed inside while continuing to lick her. Fiona quickly climaxed as Adam sped up his movement both with his tongue and finger. After she climaxed Adam kissed his way up to her neck. Adam had managed to get his boxers off during the time he was pleasing Fiona so they were both completely naked. Adam penetrated Fiona slowly. He knew if he didn't go slow he'd finish too quickly but Adam was hot and desperate to finish. He pumped deep as they both moaned in pleasure. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately until he couldn't hold on any longer. Adam tensed up and climaxed hard.  
"Fiiiii mmmmmmmm" he groaned loudly.

Fiona was surprised. Adam wasn't usually the loud type. It turned her on that he let himself go this time. Adam rolled on to his back when done and was breathing hard. Fiona quickly cuddled up to his side and put her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled his face to hers with force and attacked his lips. Adam put his arms around her. He eventually pulled back to catch his breath.

"Just give me a second and I'll finish you off"

"I'm fine Adam, that was just really good" Fiona stated in between her heavy breaths.  
Adam chuckles.

-mmmmmmm-

Fiona woke up with a smile on her face. She was still on cloud nine from their love making the night before and she had the housewarming party to look forward to today. Everything was ready except for some last minute tidying up.  
Fiona was excited to see everyone. She hadn't been able to see Clare in about a week and hadn't seen Holly J since her arguement with Adam. Declan also was coming to the party since he hadn't seen the house yet and Adam's parents as well as Fiona's would be attending.  
Adam pretty much let Fiona have complete control of the party. His only request was in picking some of the food. He was sure to include pizza and french fries when she put in the order with the caterer. It was going to be a long day and Fiona couldn't wait to get the party underway.  
She layed face down on to Adam's chest listening to his heartbeat for a while. The scent of her hair woke Adam up.

"You're awake" Fiona said

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"I could just tell" she answered

"Why are you up so early? Can't sleep?" He asked while running his fingers through her hair

"I'm hungry actually" she replied

"Do you want me to cook you breakfast?" He questioned

"You are the perfect man" Fiona smiled "pancakes please"

* * *

Note: What do you guys think of Fiona finally giving Adam his winnings?


	44. House warming party

Note: Sorry again for waiting until late in the day to post. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The housewarming party was going great. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the liquor was flowing.  
Fiona kept peeking over at Adam every so often. Eli, Declan, Drew and Adam were in the living room and Adam must have been telling some story because he was being very animated.

"You just can't get enough of him can you?" Holly J joked

"I'm just curious what he could be talking about"

"I wish you could see the way you look at him" Holly J stated. She couldn't find the words to describe the love she could feel eminating off Fiona when she would glance in his direction.

"I've seen you looking at Declan googly eyed in the past. I'm sure it's the same look" Fiona laughed.

"I doubt it, you two have a love like no other" she joked

"I cannot wait to marry that man" Fiona smiled widely  
Adam looked over from where he was standing and saw her smiling. Fiona was looking at Holly J while talking but he instantly began to smile when looking at her.

"Oh my god, dude will you stop looking at her for one second. She will be here at the end of the night and you can stare at her all you want when we leave" Drew said in an annoyed tone.

"Was I staring for that long?"

"No he's just jealous that he doesn't have your undivided attention" Eli jokes

"Eli, you have to have boobs to have Adam's undivided attention" Drew laughs

"Hm, that's going to be a huge dent in my kids college fund but I guess.." Eli started then they all burst out in to laughter.

"Speaking of kids, tell me, how does it feel to almost be a dad? Panicking yet?" Adam asks

"I don't feel it yet. I'm sure it'll hit me once she's here. For now it's exciting. How about you Declan? I heard you and Holly J are adopting" Eli states

"Yes, we have been applying. It is a long and stressful process. The interrogation is ridiculous. They want every detail of your life. It's frustrating really"

"Did you get the info I asked you for?" Adam asks

"Yes, actually I already emailed you the names and addresses of the New York offices" Declan answers with a grin

"Care to fill us in on what info you needed or is it a surprise?" Eli questions with a smirk

"Oh, yeah it's not a secret or anything. Fiona and I decided on getting a sperm donor for when we decide to have kids. Well I asked D. to get me some names for a few places in New York because I thought since they are looking in to adopting and Clare's ready to burst it'd just be nice to have our kids be around the same age so they could grow up together" Adam answered

"Wait, are you going to start that process now before the wedding?" Drew questioned

"No, Fi won't want that. She already has her dress designed. She won't want to have to alter it because of her weight"

"Have you even talked to her about this yet?" Eli asked

"Not yet, I figured I'd just get a head start on looking"

"Did I just hear that I might have a grandchild soon?" Audra says joining the conversation

"Not very soon but yeah mom, we want kids after we get married" Adam replied

"What about kids?" Bianca asked while handing Drew a beer.

"Oh, we were just curious how he hasn't knocked you up yet" Adam joked

"Yeah we decided not to have kids" Bianca replied

"When did you decide this?" Audra questioned

"We had been thinking about it for a while" Drew answered  
Adam gave Drew a dirty look. Eli caught it but decided not to question it.

"Ok, time for shots" Eli stated to lighten the mood.

"I'm in" Adam said while heading towards the kitchen.  
Fiona was still talking with Holly J at the counter.

"It's time for shots. Where'd you hide the patron Fi?" Adam asked

"I knew you'd want it cold so it's in the freezer" she smiled  
Adam poured shots for everyone including Audra, Bianca, Fiona and Holly J.  
Everyone grabbed their shot glasses and drank them quickly.

"I do not know how you kids drink this stuff" Audra complained after drinking hers.

"After two or three you don't taste it anymore" Adam laughed

"I want another" Fiona stated surprising everyone.  
Adam quickly complied by serving her another shot. He took one with her.

"Are you two planning on getting wasted?" Drew laughed  
Audra had already walked away so Bianca took the opportunity to say  
"If you are and end up sloppy drunk trying to have sex in the middle of the party that'd be kind of awkward"

"Oh, you have jokes! Did I ever tell you all about the time I walked in on Drew and Bianca?" Adam says to everyone at the counter

"This I have to hear!" Eli exclaimed

"I haven't heard this story" Fiona replied

"You really want to talk about walking in on people? Because I do have a story of my own about you and Fiona" Bianca grinned

"Mine isn't as embarassing as yours" Adam joked

Holly J contemplated sharing her story of walking in on Fiona and Adam but decided not to embarass Fiona.

"One of you two better spill" Eli said in a serious tone

"Ok, I'll go first. In high school I came home to what I thought was an empty house, I was hungry and went to the kitchen to get a snack and who do I find on the kitchen table?" Adam said laughing

"Not cool bro" Drew stated

"Here you go, have another shot and get over it" Adam said handing Drew another shot glass.  
Bianca laughed. Drew eventually laughed and took the shot.  
Holly J was curious and finally jumped in the conversation "so how many people here have walked in on Fi and Adam?"

"Too many, can our sexlife please stop being the topic of conversation?" Fiona asked in an annoyed tone.

Fiona had met a few of the neighbors and had invited them to the party so there was quite a few people there that Adam hadn't met yet.  
Fiona grabbed Adam's hand and began to pull him away

"Sorry guys there's tons of people I need to introduce Adam to" Fiona said as they walked off.


	45. Someone had to end up drunk

Fiona and Adam had been taking shots for a while. Adam wasn't feeling drunk yet but he had a good buzz going. Fiona definitely had a good buzz going, she was cheery and had a grin from ear to ear. Adam cut her off and hid the alcohol.

"Let me have another shot" Fiona smiles

"We ran out princess" he lies with a convincing look on his face

"Send Drew to get more" she stated

"No, people are drunk enough" he replies trying not to make it obvious that he meant her.  
Adam grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Fiona. She drank a bit then looked at him.

"I'm not drunk" she slurred

"I didn't say you were" he laughed

"Then why are you giving me water?"

"I thought you were thirsty since you were asking for a drink" he replied

"Oh, ok" she said

"Where'd the caterer put the pizza? I'm hungry" he stated walking in to the pantry area where they were storing most of the food.  
The caterer had put some of the re-heatable food in the pantry and showed Adam how hot to set the oven at to reheat those foods.  
Adam walked in to the pantry and Fiona followed. Adam assumed that she just wanted some pizza too but she grabbed his arm, he turned around to face her. She had a familiar grin on her face.  
"Fi we can't right now" he says in a serious tone

She pulls Adam by his collar down to her lips and begins kissing him passionately. She runs her hand down his chest then down to his package. Adam pulls away from her lips

"Fi we can't, we have people out there"  
She didn't answer and kept rubbing him through his pants. Adam leaned his head back and let out a deep breath "shit" he said just above a whisper

"You want me to stop?" Fiona smiled

"Of course I don't want you to. But, we shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the party" he answered

"That's what makes it hot. Are you going to tell me you gave me all those shots, let me get tipsy and you're going to turn me down?"

"I'm not turning you down, trust me. I'm just going to make you wait until everyone leaves" he replied  
Fiona frowned. She didn't want to give the people at the party another story to add to the list.

"Ok" she said sadly

"Hey, I promise I'll make your toes curl" Adam smiled as he turned and grabbed a pizza. He then put the pizza right back down and looked at Fiona.

"What?" She asked

"I can't go out there with a boner so I have to wait it out. You should go out there though so it isn't awkward"

"Ok" Fiona laughed as she walked out of the pantry.

Fiona found Holly J waiting for her in the kitchen.

"You might want to go right back in there and get Adam, Drew's about to fight your neighbor" Holly J says calmly  
She had been drinking too but not as much as Fiona had.  
Fiona threw open the pantry door and shouted  
"Come get your brother before he breaks any of our furniture!"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks while walking out of the pantry and putting a few pizzas down on the kitchen counter.

"Drew wants to fight our nieghbor" Fiona answers  
Adam quickly sprinted in to the living room area and stepped in between the two as they were in the middle of a shouting match.

"Both of you shut up right now!" Adam yelled in anger.  
They both quickly shut up, Adam was intimidating but it was more a matter of this being his housewarming party that shut them both up.  
Adam had pushed them apart since they were already in each others faces. He had a palm on each of their chests. His neighbor was clearly angry but didn't seem to be pushing towards Adam to get to Drew. Drew however was obviously drunk and sloppy. Drew kept pushing trying to get to the nieghbor. Adam looked over at his neighbor.

"Ok, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Adam questioned

"I live next door, my names Mike" he replied

"And what did my brother do to you?"

"What the hell makes you think I did anything?" Drew yelled

"First off calm down in my house Drew, second... you're drunk so relax" Adam said then turned his attention back to Mike

"Well, he just kind of jumped me saying I was trying to flirt with his girlfriend. How was I supposed to know she was with him?" Mike stated with an angry tone  
Adam turned his attention back to Drew  
"How much did you have to drink?"

"I lost count" Drew answered

"Bee take him home" Adam stated.  
Bianca grabbed Drew's arm and began to pull him away. Drew's anger got the best of him and he pulled away and pushed Adam.  
"Traitor" Drew growled

"What? Drew, seriously. I'm begging you to go home. If you're still pissed at me tomorrow then we will talk" Adam said calmly holding Drew by his shoulders.  
Bianca grabbed him again and dragged him out the front door. Adam followed to make sure she could get him in to the car. He watched from the front door, Bianca got him in to the car easily and they left.  
Declan walked over and put a hand on Adam's shoulder

"Nicely done" Declan stated

"Where were you? Where is everyone when shit like this happens?" Adam asked  
Adam was obviously trying to control his temper.

"Um"

"Do you understand how pissed Fi would be with me if I would've had to do something?"  
Declan gave Adam a confused look. He had no idea what Adam meant by that. Adam began to explain  
"D. I've been in anger management classes. It would've been a huge step backwards if I would've lost it"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware" Declan replied

"Nobody knows. It's not something I'm proud of man"

"You should be, I didn't think you had a problem but I'm proud of you for taking steps to correct it" Declan smiles

* * *

Note: This was a short chapter, however i wanted to end this one on a good note :)


	46. Being ignored

The following morning all Adam could think of from the moment he woke up was making sure Drew was ok. Adam called and text a few times but didn't get an answer. He was starting to get really frustrated. Eventually he decided to text Bianca. It was a last resort but it was the only thing he could think of to do besides going to their place.

'Obviously Drew is pissed at me. What can I do?'

Bianca quickly replied to him  
'he says you turned on him to avoid problems with your neighbor. Let him cool off. You boys will be fine in no time'

"Yeah right" Adam said out loud after reading the text.  
Fiona was still laying in bed when she heard him say that from their washroom. She got up and walked in to the washroom with Adam. He had just shaved and was leaning against the sink looking at his phone.

"Talking to yourself?"

"No, just text Bee to find out how pissed Drew is with me. Turns out he's extremely pissed" Adam answers

"Oh, he will get over it. He was drunk and you sent him home instead of letting him get beat up by a sober guy"

"That's not how he will look at it. Being his brother I was supposed to take his side no matter what."

"No, you did the right thing. You avoided a fight breaking out. If you would've taken his side Mike could've wanted to fight you" Fiona stated trying to make him see that he diffused the situation nicely.

"I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't" Adam replies in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I avoid a fight, Drew's pissed at me for not taking his side. If I take Drew's side, you would be pissed at me for inviting a fight. I cannot win"

"Drew will get over it. Eventually he will come around and things will be better. I wouldn't have been so easy to deal with."

"You have to see it from Drew's point of view. I know if it was some guy hitting on you and I was drunk then yeah i'd be angry" Adam says

"ok I understand but he's taking it too far with still being mad at you. All you did was stop him from fighting" She replies

"And betrayed him in front of family and friends. I could've chosen my words better"

"He's your brother Adam. You will find a way to make things right" she says putting her arms around his waist.

"I sure hope so" he states

-mmmmm-

It had been a full week and Drew was still ignoring Adam. Eli even tried talking to Drew but there was no changing his mind, he was angry with Adam and there was no changing his mind.  
Adam eventually gave up on trying to reconcile with Drew. He had other things to worry about. With the wedding coming up and being a godparent to Eli and Clare's baby there was a lot to prepare for.  
Eli brought over his new car for Adam to change the oil. He had to get rid of morty because they needed more space for a car seat and due to morty being a hearse there was no back seat.

"It's hot out here. Do you want another beer?" Eli asks as Adam gets out from underneath Eli's car.  
It was the middle of May and it was unseasonably hot for this time of year. Eli was still in his usual black clothes but Adam had on basketball shorts and a black wifebeater.

"Yeah give me another one. This heat is unbelievable" Adam replies.  
Eli hands Adam another bottle. They had the garage door open to let in the light.

"Here comes Mike" Eli states noticing Mike walking towards the garage.  
Adam looks over and spots him too. Mike was about six feet tall and pretty thin. Due to the heat he was wearing a white wifebeater and jeans. Adam quickly noticed that Mike's arms were covered in tattoos.

"Dude, your a mechanic?" Mike asks

"It's what I do for a living" Adam smiles as he shakes Mike's hand.  
Eli then shakes Mike's hand as well.

"Do you work on motorcycles? Because my Ducati has a nasty knock"

"You have a Ducati?" Adam asks eagerly

"Yeah, so do you work on bikes or what man?" Mike laughs

"Of course. An engine is an engine. I will hook you up. Bring it by tomorrow." Adam grins

"You're in to tattoos" Mike notes guessturing up to Adam's arm "I'm a tattoo artist. I'll trade you however many hours you work on my bike for hours tattooing you. Deal?" Mike offers

"Hell yes that's a deal!" Adam exclaims as he shakes Mike's hand.

Fiona comes in to the garage in a panick. Adam instantly notices her mood.

"What's wrong?" Adam questions

"Clare's having the baby and if we don't hurry she will be having it in our house" Fiona yells

"You have a hospital wing in that mansion?" Eli jokes

"Eli!" Fiona yells

"Ok, sorry. I'm nervous."

"Well I'll leave you guys to handle this. See you later" Mike says while walking off.

Adam and Eli jog in to the house to see Clare on the couch in obvious pain. She was partly sitting but had one leg out and was half standing on it.

"Can you walk?" Adam asks

"There's no way I'll be able to" Clare cried

"I can't carry her" Eli stated

Adam looked at Eli and shook his head. Clare had gained a lot of weight during her pregnancy. There was no way Eli would be able to move her. Adam handed Eli the keys to his Camaro then stepped in and grabbed Clare. He put her arms around his neck and picked her up. Adam carried Clare with ease to the car. Fiona jumped in the car and held Clare's hand.

"I can't leave your car like this Eli, take mine and get Clare to the hospital. I'll drive yours there when I finish it"

"You're not coming with us?" Fiona asks in a worried tone

"I'll be there soon princess" Adam smiles

"How are we going to get her in to the hospital? Eli can't carry her" Fiona states

"They have wheelchairs there" Adam laughs

"You hurry and finish the car and get your ass to the hospital" Clare cries

"Clare curses?" He asks Eli

"I said hurry Adam!" Clare yelled

* * *

Note: Come on guys, i barely get reviews anymore. Although the ones that i do get are amazing! Love you guys for that. Anyway, there will be just a few chapters left on this story before i switch over to the wedding story.


	47. Baby Goldsworthy

Adam made it to the hospital about twenty minutes after Clare, Eli and Fiona did. He was still sweaty and dirty from working on Eli's minivan but he wasn't going to miss this.  
Adam came jogging down the hallway headed towards the elevator. Fiona was waiting for him. They jumped in the elevator and headed up towards the delivery room. Once they made it up there and Adam heard Clare screaming he froze where he stood.

"Maybe I should wait here"

"Why? Come in to the room" Fiona states

"Uh... I don't want to see Clare's.. you know"

Fiona paused for a moment then laughed "Ok, wait here"

"Let her know I made it" Adam smiles

Adam sits in a small waiting area close to the room. Moments later he clearly heard a baby crying. He knew that was Eli and Clare's baby. Adam paced around for a few moments then eventually got fed up and knocked on the door.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Adam questioned

"Get in here already. I'm covered up" Clare complains

Adam stepped in and saw Eli holding his baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket. The doctors walked out giving them time with the baby.

"Let me see her" Adam said holding out his arms.  
Eli carefully placed his daughter in to Adam's arms.  
As soon as Adam took a look at her he said  
"Wow, this baby is all Eli. Dude she looks just like you"  
The baby had a full head of hair and it was dark.

"Hey. Let me get a picture of you" Fiona stated as she held up her I-phone.  
She snapped a picture and smiled widely. Fiona was still at Clare's side. Clare was obviously tired and sweaty from delivering the baby.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Fiona asked

Eli immediately answered "we were thinking Amber"

"Hi Amber" Adam said looking down at her.

"Let me hold her" Fiona stated  
Adam carefully handed Amber over to Fiona. She wasn't too experienced with holding a baby and looked very uncomfortable.  
Adam came around behind Fiona and wrapped his arms around hers showing her how to support Amber's head. He kept his arms there for a moment. Both Eli and Clare were looking at them. They were so in love and at this moment the love was so obvious.  
Eventually Adam let Fiona hold the baby on her own. He walked over to Clare and put his hand over hers.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked

"Exhausted" she replied

"You look tired" Adam stated

"I feel like I couldn't get out of this bed if I tried. She drained me"

"Do you want to take a nap?" Eli questioned

"Yeah... Do you all mind?"

"I'm not leaving, but I'll be quiet" Eli stated as Fiona handed Amber to him. Eli sat on a chair in the corner of the room and smiled. He was definitely a proud dad.

"We'll go get some food, we'll be back" Fiona said walking towards the door.

-mmmmm-

Fiona and Adam sat in the hospital cafeteria. Fiona got a hot chocolate and Adam got a sandwich and a soda. Fiona was sitting across from Adam as he ate. She was typing away on her phone.

"Letting everyone know the baby's here?" He asks

"Just Holly J" Fiona smiled widely.

"There's more behind that smile, I know you well enough to say that"

"I'm just happy. We are going to be godparents... and you look so good with a baby in your arms" she smiled again

"That's what the smile was about" he laughed

"What's wrong with liking the way my fiance looks holding a baby?" Fiona grins

"Let me see the picture" he states

Fiona hands the phone over to Adam after looking for the photo. He looks at the picture for a few seconds then hands it back to her.

"She looks so much like Eli. I can already see her dressed in all black on her way to church" he laughs  
Fiona laughs loudly

"You think Clare will let her wear all black to church?"

"Maybe... time will tell" he smiles "so... since I can tell we are on the same page about this I should tell you. I had Declan get me some names and addresses of places in New York to get a donor. I figured I could get a head start looking for a donor that looks like me because I know it'll take a while to find one"

Adam looks at Fiona waiting for her to say something. He expected her to be excited at the idea of him being ready to start a family but she was too quiet.

"Um, should I not have done that?" Adam asks

"No, I am just shocked that you're ready" she paused for a moment while she searched for the right words "Adam I cannot wait to start a family with you but can we wait until after the wedding?"

"Now I'm relieved... I should've said after the wedding. I didn't plan to start this process beforehand. I just wanted a head start on finding a donor" he chuckled  
Fiona's face lit up at the realization that they were really going to do this. She had wanted this for some time but didn't tell Adam how badly due to his sensitivity on the subject.

"Since Clare and Eli had a baby I thought it'd be awesome if we had our kids about the same age and we could do little league together or ballet classes" Adam continued

"You would go to ballet class?" She grinned

"Yeah, why not. Our kid would have your fashion sense so it's not far fetched to picture our daughter in a tutu. Or if it's a boy and he wants to do ballet that's cool too"

"And if our daughter wants to play sports?"

"Then I'll train her to be better than the boys" he laughs

* * *

Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but i do like to end my chapters with some comedy :)


	48. Interesting Idea

Clare and Amber were being released from the hospital just two days after delivery. Amber weighed in at five pounds even. She was smaller than most newborns but she was perfect. Once she opened her eyes all you could see was Clare's big blue eyes. Fiona and Adam practically lived in the hospital with Eli for those two days, besides the few times they left to shower and feed Skylar. They were already attatched to baby Amber. She had a way of wrapping people around her little finger without trying.  
Eli couldn't wait to get her home, he was excited for both his and Clare's parents to visit later on that day to meet Amber. As they left the hospital Eli carried the baby's carrier and Adam pushed Clare's wheelchair to the door. Eli parked his van illegally by the front door. He didn't want Clare to have to walk far. As soon as he walked out the door he saw the parking ticket on the windshield.

"You are crazy for parking there" Adam stated

"Best ticket I ever got" Eli chuckled

"You're nuts" Adam laughed

They all hopped in to the mini van and headed towards Eli and Clare's. Fiona and Adam helped the proud parents in to their apartment.

"Can you guys stick around for a while?" Eli asked Adam as soon as Clare was busy tending to Amber.

"Yeah. For sure... you ok Eli?"

"Just a little nervous" Eli answered

"Nervous, why?" Adam questioned

"Clare's parents are visiting. You know they have certain beliefs that Clare kind of went against by getting pregnant before marriage"

"Gotcha, I'm here for you. We will stick around" Adam smiled

They hung out for a few hours. Once Eli seemed comfortable with Clare's parents Adam pulled him aside and asked if it was ok to go. Adam was tired and wanted to get to bed. Eli gave him the ok to go once he saw her parents smiling and holding baby Amber.

-mmmmmm-

Adam was finally working on Mike's Ducati motorcycle after having to reschedule due to Clare giving birth. He was in awe of this motorcycle, it was a lot like the one he wanted just a pricier and faster model. This was the closest he'd get to being on a motorcycle so he enjoyed every moment of working on it. Fiona came in to the garage with a beer for Adam when she noticed it was a motorcycle he was working on.

"Who's motorcycle is that?" She complained

"It's Mike's. Don't worry, I told him I didn't know how to ride one so once I fix it he will test drive it not me"

"Oh... you lied to him didn't you?" she asked as she handed him the cold beer she brought out for him.

"Yup" he answered

"You didn't have to lie to him"

"I'm not going to risk being on your bad side" he joked

"Why couldn't you just not like motorcycles?" Fiona complained  
Adam laughed and got close to her, he put his arms around her.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll never get on one"

"Adam, imagine how I feel by restricting you from doing something you like" she said sadly

"No, I'm choosing not to get on one. I don't want to jeapordize this gorgeous face" Adam joked

That joke was just what Fiona needed, it made her laugh. Suddenly she wasn't so worried about Adam on a motorcycle. He was clearly being honest when he said he wouldn't get on one. Plus it didn't seem like she was holding him back on something he wanted to do because he was joking about the situation.

"Ok hurry and finish that motorcycle, I have to measure you for your tux. Our wedding is exactly three months from now and I need to get started on making your tux or I won't finish it in time"

"Yes dear" Adam smiled

-mmmm-

Mike was test driving the motorcycle after Adam finished it up. When he came back around in to the garage Mike was grinning.

"You are amazing bro"

"Thanks. I do what I can" Adam smiled

"I've been trying to find a mechanic to fix this for about a year. Most of the time they tell me they only work on cars" Mike complains

"It's not that much different, most mechanics just aren't familiar with them. At the dealer I work for they sell bikes here and there so I've done a few"

"So... I've been meaning to ask you... does your fiance have a sister?" Mike asks awkwardly

Adam raises an eyebrow.  
"No. She has a twin brother but I doubt that would work out for you. He's married" Adam jokes trying to break the tension.

"I didn't mean any disrespect Adam" Mike quickly replied

"None taken... I do however have an idea. There was this girl at my old apartment building named Alecia. I think you might be her type" Adam smiled

-mmmm-

When Mike left Adam went back in to the house and went straight for the shower. Once Adam was out of the shower he found Fiona in the bedroom ready with the measuring tape and a sketchpad. Fiona had already designed what his suit would look like but she had to get started on making it.

"Do you need me to put anything on... or take these off?" He grinned. Adam was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"No, what you have on is perfect" she laughed

"Is there a specific way I should stand?"

"Just stand up straight" she answered

Fiona started by measuring his shoulders, she then moved on to measuring the length of his arms. Then his chest, his waist and down to his legs. Fiona then began write everything down.

"Now that I've got your measurements I need you to limit your workouts. I don't need you getting any bigger"

"You don't like my size?" Adam teased

"Shut up Adam, I love your size. For the sake of your tux however I need you to stay the same size" she laughed  
Everyone had noticed that Adam had gotten a little bigger since he started to train for his pro fight. He had gotten used to the workout routine and had kept it up. Adam was in the best shape of his life and Fiona wasn't complaining. Adam looked good and felt even better.

"I'll cut down to three gym visits a week" he grinned

"Good" she stated.  
Fiona was flipping through her sketch pad looking for the page where she had Adam's tux.

"I forgot to tell you the funniest thing... I think Mike has a crush on you. He asked me if you had a sister"

"Ew"

Adam busted out in laughter "I did not expect that reaction"

"It's just weird. He's your friend. It's gross" she replies in a serious tone

"Well I had an idea, remember Alecia? I think they'd make a cool couple... what do you think?"

Totally leaving a cliffhanger at the end of this story. Hahaha! (That's my evil laugh) but don't be upset guys. "A fairytale Wedding" chapter 1 should be up by tomorrow. It'll pick up right where this story leaves off.


End file.
